The Very Thought of You
by sweetandlovely
Summary: This is Charlie and Joey romance set in another time and another place. It roughly follows the original Home and Away theme but with a difference.
1. Chapter 1

The Very Thought of You

Author's note:

This is a Charlie and Joey romance with a difference. I'm setting their story in another time and country! I've had to 'tweak' one or two names in order to be 'in keeping' with the times, but I have tried to 'hint' here and there, so hopefully you'll know who's who! I hope it works and you find it interesting enough to keep reading! Keep smiling through!  _S & L x_

Chapter 1.

"_**The mere idea of you, the longing here for you, you'll never know how slow the moments go 'til I'm near to you. I see your face in every flower, your eyes in stars above. It's just the thought of you, the very thought of you, my love".**_ Composer, Ray Noble

The smoke hung around in The Old Neptune public house. It was lunchtime. Alf Stewart, the Proprietor, glanced at the clock on the bar wall. Thank Heaven it was nearly closing time.

"Alf! Over 'ere mate!" A customer yelled impatiently waiting for a pint.

"Alright." said Alf. "I've only got one bleedin' pair of 'ands!"

"Afternoon Alf!" Another voice called out, just entering the pub. Alf glanced over in the direction of the cheerful greeting.

"Elo Mate. Be with you in a shake. It's like Piccadilly bleedin' Circus in 'ere this afternoon!" Alf muttered, pulling a pint.

"Want a hand?" Called the young man.

"If you can spare me half hour; just to get rid of this lot!" Replied Alf, gratefully.

Andrew Aden opened up the counter and walked behind the bar. Andrew was in his early twenties; a well looking, good natured chap. He worked on a fishing boat docked down at the harbour and had just finished working his morning shift.

"Cor! You're a God-send, Mate." The proprietor said. "I'm gonna have to get some new bar staff from somewhere, but all the youngsters have been called up and I can only rely on Nellie Radcliff down the road when her arthritis allows, and she drinks more of the profits than not!" Alf muttered, throwing his hands in the air.

It was August 1942, Whitstable in Kent. War torn Britain was still holding out against Nazi Germany. Nearly everything was on ration and though the nation was used to the dreary wartime routine, the smiling weather, that afternoon, was a treat, but the hot, dry sun made nearly everyone in Whitstable, very thirsty indeed! Or that's how it appeared to Alf Stewart.

"Alf, I have a friend who works with me on the boat sometimes. Her name's Josephine Collins. You might remember her dad, Ted Collins?" Andrew said, pouring out a pint of bitter. "She might be interested in some extra hours. She's not working on the boat at the moment."

"Ted Collins, poor sod. Yeah, bring her in, mate. Long as she can pull a pint, I don't care!" Alf said, sighing.

Andrew smiled and handed over the pint.

Later that afternoon, Andrew left Alf in 'The Neppy', closed, tidy and ready for evening opening. He popped into his lodgings to wash and brush up and was about to leave the house to find his friend when the sound of heavy aircraft flying overhead intruded on the peaceful afternoon. He glanced up into the cloudless sky and watched as the bombers headed off towards the channel. He couldn't make out what the aircraft were as they were too high up. He saluted them and continued on his way.

Josephine Collins, or Joey, as she had been called by her family all her life, was pegging out washing in the yard. She sighed when she heard the cry of a Seagull overhead and not for the first time wished that she was back on board 'The Summer Bay' scrubbing decks and off loading fish. But alas, it was not meant to be. _He_ had put a stop to that. _He_ had ruined her life, for good.

"Joey!" Called a familiar voice, breaking Joey's reverie. She glanced around to see Andrew Aden peering over the back fence at her. "How are you, Jo?"

Joey half smiled wishing she could be left alone. She sighed deeply.

"I'm okay, thanks," she replied, half heartedly.

"_We'll be hanging out the washing on the Siegfried line, have you any dirty washing, mother dear!_" he sang cheerfully, but Joey was not in the mood for flippancy.

"Any chance of a cuppa?" Andrew asked, trying again.

"Well, I'm a bit busy, but... okay. Use the side gate." She instructed, without a smile.

Andrew let himself in while Joey finished hanging out the washing. She unhooked the peg bag from the washing line. He watched her stoop down to pick up the linen basket; the spirit had gone from the girl and she had the appearance of a woman much older than her years. It was Andrew's turn to sigh. The war was taking its toll on everyone, it seemed. Joey led the way into the scullery.

Joey Collins was about twenty two years old, very pretty and had been, until their recent, tragic death, the youngest child of Edward and Margaret Collins. They had died a few months previously in a bombing raid in Canterbury, while at the cinema. Joey had been devastated at the loss of her parents, especially a much beloved mother. Her death had shaken Joey's world. Her Mother was her rock and confident. Now she was gone. Now Joey had no one.

Joey lived with her brother, Brian several years her senior. Theirs was not a close relationship. They tolerated each other, and with little in common, were unlikely ever to be friends. Brian had narrowly missed 'the call up' as he had a slight heart murmur. He filled his days doing farm labouring, but in the evenings, drinking or playing the small town 'Spiv' with his shady friend was his pleasure.

Joey filled the kettle with water and put it on the stove. The gas lit with a "woof". She glanced at Andrew.

"How are you?" She asked quietly.

"Missing you at work!" he replied. "It's not half as much fun when you're not around!"

Joey smiled and reached for the cups and saucers. Andrew could see the pain in her eyes and felt sad.

"Joey. Mr. Stewart – the old fella who's the Landlord down at The Neppy is looking for a barmaid. Would you be interested? He knew ya Dad, y'know?"

Joey looked up with interest.

"Do you think he would take me on?" She asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, I should think so. He's pretty desperate at the..." Andrew realised what he was saying and looked at Joey. Joey glanced at Andrew, but grinned. "Sorry Jo. Didn't mean to imply that Alf would have to be 'desperate' to...." He grinned back at her. "He really needs someone and quick!"

"I'd be glad to, if he'd just give me a chance," said Joey, spooning tea leaves into the tea pot. "I've had no experience of bar work you know."

"That's alright. He'll show you the ropes." Said Andrew, with confidence. "And you're good with ropes!" He said grinning.

"What d'ya mean?" She enquired, with a frown.

"Telling people to get knotted! I heard you tell Cruze to several times, the other day!" Andrew said laughing.

Joey poured boiling water onto the tea leaves and replaced the teapot lid. She let the pot brew for a while and then strained the liquid into the cups. She didn't laugh.

"Sorry, I can't offer sugar. My brother will go mad if I use up the ration." Joey said, sadly.

"Don't worry, love. This is fine."


	2. Chapter 2

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 2

WPC Charlotte Buckton sat at her dressing table putting on the final touches to her face. She felt tired but glad to have the chance to go out for an evening. After two weeks without a day off, she was feeling suitably weary, but after seeing her recently widowed friend, Martha, in town that afternoon, she agreed to meet her in the The Old Neptune for a Gin and Tonic and some very welcome girl talk.

Charlotte, or Charlie as she was known by her nearest and dearest, was in her late twenties; a tall, beautiful brunette, who little realised how her pretty look's affected those around her. As she walked her beat, many of the townsmen would turn, firstly to admire the slender WPC in her uniform and then visualize her out of it! She was pursued by many men, but she seldom took any of them seriously. She put it down to "the war" and times being hard due to rationing.

She gave her hair a final brush and stood up. Gave herself one final check in the mirror, flicked off a piece of fluff, picked up her hand bag, turned off her light, and headed for the kitchen, bumping directly into her sister who, at that moment, was making a hasty retreat to her own bedroom.

"Oi!" Yelled Charlie, as young Ruby elbowed her in the ribs.

"Sorry Charlie, but 'ITMA's on the wireless in a minute and I need to get my homework done – s'in me satchel and..." Ruby replied, still running.

"Sorry, just a minute! Why are you still doing your homework at this hour?" Charlie asked, glancing at her watch. "Besides, you've had all the summer holiday to do that. You should have had it done weeks ago! And where were you when I got home from work?" Charlie demanded.

"Well, Annie and I went to see that gaping great hole which the bomb blast left in Mrs. Hodges back room and we met up with Doreen and Rose Cooper and they were telling us about...."

"Okay Ruby, spare me the details. Just do your homework and don't sit up all night listening to the wireless. I'll not be out too late. When I get back, I want to see you in bed and fast asleep. Oh, and by the way, keep away from 'gaping great holes'. There may be a gaping great unexploded bomb down there, and then you might end up with a gaping great hole in your head! Night, sweetheart." Charlie called. But Ruby was too busy searching her school bag to take heed of her sister's instructions.

Ruby was fifteen and like all fifteen year olds was only interested in three things, film stars and pretty dresses and romance. She was a clever child; quick witted and observant. Charlotte was Ruby's guardian. Their Father was a sickly man who lived with their step mother on the outskirts of London. Under the circumstances, it was considered better for Charlotte to look after the headstrong teenage girl and safer for her being out of London, away from a greater threat of bombing.

Charlie checked the blackout in the kitchen and turned off the kitchen light before opening the back door.

"Bye Ruby!" She called. No answer, came her reply.

"This is Josephine Collins, Alf." Said Andrew Aden, introducing the young woman to the Publican.

"Good evening Josephine. Welcome to the Neppy and thank you for coming along." Said Alf warmly, shaking the young woman's hand.

"Thank you for seeing me, Mr. Stewart." She smiled gratefully. "But please, call me Joey."

"Oh, alright love. Funny name for a girl though. I knew your father, you know. Nice fella was Ted. Sorry to hear about him and your mum. Bad, very bad indeed." Sympathised Alf.

Joey smiled sadly. "Thanks, Mr. Steward. I miss them both. A lot."

"Well now, let's take your jacket and show you the bar." Alf helped Joey off with the garment and showed her the way to the bar area.

Andrew left them to it, promising to call for Joey after closing time to walk her home.

Charlie and her friend, Martha Holden sat together sipping their G&T's. Martha was busy singing the praises of her late husband's cousin who was in town.

"He's so nice, Charlie, everyone thinks so. He told me he thought you were really pretty. What do you think about him?"

"Hugo? Well, he's nice enough, but not really my cup of tea. Besides that, I'm not interested in men at the moment, Martha. I'm far too busy and then there's Ruby..." Charlie tried to explain.

"Oh, come on Charlie, don't make Ruby an excuse! You haven't been out with a man since you parted company with Paul Roman. That was months ago now! Do you good, take you out of yourself." Martha enthused. He's quite the Navel hero so my father-in-law tells me! Tony says that he's stationed in Scotland somewhere. Something to do with diving and underwater stuff, I think. All very hush hush and I should think a bit dangerous too. Quite romantic." she said, winking at Charlie. "Lieutenant Hugo Austin of the Royal Navy."

"Really?" said Charlie trying to suppress a yawn.

"That's what I mean, it's pretty exciting, don't you think?" continued Martha without a let up.

Charlie was half listening to Martha's ramblings, but the sight of a familiar face who wondered up to the bar, suddenly captured, what was left of her attention, away from her friend. The man she recognised as Robert Cruze, a good for nothing fisherman who spent most of his leisure hours either getting himself drunk or trying to sell fake items to unsuspecting housewives from his black market bag. Charlie watched as he lent across the bar making the new barmaid jump nervously then back off away from him. Charlie noticed how the pretty young girl paled suddenly and hung her head, almost in shame. Cruze leered at the young girl and she heard him laugh in a very low and unpleasant way. The young girl beat a hasty retreat into the room behind the bar as Robert Cruze left the pub.

Charlie frowned. The young woman was obviously distressed and the police woman in Charlie was sufficiently interested enough to want to find out more.

"Sorry, Martha," Charlie said, interrupting her friend in mid flow. "Do you know the name of that new barmaid?" asked Charlie.

"Err, Granddad said her name was Josephine or Joey or something like. He employed her earlier on. Why?" Martha enquired, with a frown. "Is there a problem?"

"I don't know," Charlie replied slowly, "but she's just run off near to tears into your grandfather's back room. Do you mind if I pop back there and see if she's alright?" Asked Charlie already walking in the direction of the back room.

"Okaydoke. Granddad's popped out, so I'll watch the bar." Martha said.


	3. Chapter 3

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 3

The Police Officer knocked quietly at the door to the room at the back. There was no answer, so Charlie decided to enter quietly anyway. She heard quiet sobs coming from the unlit room and walked in the direction of their owner.

"Hello," Charlie said gently. "Are you alright?"

The other girl looked up quickly at Charlie. She wiped one of her eyes with the back of her hand and said "No," very quietly.

Charlie moved a little closer to the girl.

"I'm sorry," the distraught barmaid sniffled. "I can't go back out there."

"That's alright," said Charlie. "Martha will look after the bar. Can I help you at all? My name's Charlotte, by the way."

The barmaid looked at the young woman who had come in so quietly to her bolt-holt. "My name's Jose –Joey," she replied, deciding that she would like to let this kind, stranger use her nick name. "There's nothing anyone can do." She whimpered and looked away from Charlie.

Charlie smiled. "There's always something that can be done. I noticed that chap who came into the pub just now; Robert Cruze, wasn't it?" Charlie probed. "He seemed to distress you." Joey remained silent. "You know, I'm a Police Officer. If you tell me about it, I could probably fix it?" Charlie suggested. Joey looked at Charlie for a few seconds. Charlie's pretty face and compassionate eyes hadn't escaped Joey's notice even before Robert Cruze had swaggered into the bar. Although Joey remained silent, it wasn't a direct refusal of help. "Would you like me to walk you home? We could talk?" Charlie asked.

Joey smiled and thanked Charlie. "That's very kind of you, but I'll be okay. I'm just out of salts at the moment. Thank you for worrying though." She walked over to the chair where Alf had placed her jacket. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your evening."

Charlie watched as Joey slipped her jacket on.

"Please apologize to Mr. Stewart for me. I wouldn't have let him down for the world. He was so kind offering me the job." Again, tears appeared in Joey's eyes. She gave Charlie one more sad smile and slipped out of the back door into the dark night.

Charlie stood looking at the back door and frowning. She knew the girl had a problem and she had an over whelming desire to help her. She wandered back into the bar. It was quite busy now and poor Martha was pulling pints as though her life depended upon it.

"I'm really sorry Martha," said Charlie. Joey was feeling rather unwell and has left. She sends her apologises to Mr. Stewart."

Martha glanced over at Charlie. "Well, these things happen. Poor Granddad. I'll see you around!" She called to Charlie. Charlie waved as she opened the pub door to leave.

Charlie walked out into the darkness of the night. No lights were permitted due to the blackout regulations and it took a few moments for her eyes to become accustomed. When they did, she looked to see if she could spot the young barmaid anywhere, but she had disappeared out into the night without a trace. Charlie sighed and headed for home.


	4. Chapter 4

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 4

Later that evening, Andrew Aden walked up to The Neppy in hopes of buying a pint before closing time and then walking Joey Collins home after her first night's work. He entered the pub and eased his way through the crowd to the bar. He was more than surprised to see Martha Holden serving drinks.

"Where's Joey?" Andrew asked.

"Oh, she went home sick earlier this evening. Granddad was a bit peeved to tell the honest truth, but such is life." Martha said philosophically.

Suddenly, Andrew was shoved to one side by one of his crew mates, Robert Cruze.

"Oi!" Andrew said. Mind who you're shoving!

"Thought you'd like to stand me a pint." Grinned Cruze, leering at Martha who had come to take their order.

"A pint for me, please Mrs. Holden and another for this bloke." Andrew requested, politely.

"Okeydoke!" said Martha, reaching for a pint pot.

"Hey! Did you see Joey on your way up here?" Andrew asked Cruze.

"Na, why?"

"She was supposed to be working here tonight, but I'm told she's gone home sick." Andrew said looking puzzled.

"Just like her." Cruze grinned, leaning over the bar to catch a glimpse of Martha as she bent over to pick up the shilling which she'd dropped. "Never was reliable, was she? First the boat, now this! Huh! Bet her brother won't be too 'appy if she keeps this up."

Andrew signed. What was going on in Joey's head? She had always been a good reliable worker in the past, but just recently, she'd given up her job on 'The Summer Bay' without a by your leave and now had walked out on this job also! She had changed too. Before, Joey had been a very 'happy-go-lucky' sort of girl. Enjoyed a laugh and always willing to do 'her bit'. Now it was as if she'd had a personality change. He decided to finish his pint and speak to Joey in the morning. He put his glass down, bid his companion and Martha a "Good Night" and left.

Andrew wandered along the sea front, his hands deep in his pockets musing over his friend. He found himself walking down towards the boat yard when he noticed a lone figure sitting on an upturned box. He walked slowly up to investigate. Maybe it was another of those black marketers unloading booty off a vessel. He was about to poke the man in the back with his finger, when he heard a sob and a sniff. He suddenly recognised the sitter.

"Joey?"

The figure jumped up and faced him. "Why weren't you there! Why did you leave me with him!" Screamed a very upset and frightened Joey.

"What are you talking about?" Andrew responded in a high pitched voice. "Mr. Stewart didn't..."

"Not him!" Joey shouted in frustration. "Robert Cruze! Why did you leave...?" Joey couldn't continue. The tears were flowing in abundance and she couldn't check them. Andrew rushed to her side and put his arms around her. Joey sobbed so hard that she choked and was almost sick.

After a few minutes, Joey quietened. Andrew gave her his handkerchief. She blew her nose and tried to regulate her breathing.

"I'm sorry Andy. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. It's just..."

"What did Cruze do?" Andrew asked interrupting her in a low tone.

Joey looked at Andrew. He could see the pain in her eyes.

"Did he?" pausing for a split second. "Did he hurt you, Joey?"

Joey nodded. A single tear rolled down her face. She brushed it away quickly.

"Where did he hurt you?" Andrew asked.

Joey hung her head, not wanting to say anymore.

"Joey," Andrew gently encouraged. "Where did he hurt you?" he repeated.

Joey looked him in the eye and quietly replied, "Where do you think?"


	5. Chapter 5

**The Very Thought of You**

**Chapter 5**

**The following morning, as she made breakfast, Joey was still feeling tearful. She knew she must make an effort to appear normal in front of her brother, Brian; otherwise he would start to ask questions. She was not in the mood to open her heart to him. She doubted he would believe her anyway.**

"**What! Powdered bloody egg again?" Brain yelled, when Joey put the plate in front of him at the table.**

"**S'not my fault there's a war on!" Joey pointed out. "Perhaps when it's ended, you may prefer caviar!" **

"**Don't be so dammed stupid." Brian growled.**

"**Well, I'm sorry. It's all I could get."**

"**Well, try a bit harder next time." Brian suggested, sarcastically.**

"**Have you tried cueing for an hour, getting to the front of the cue, then, being told that the eggs have all gone? It's just not funny, Brian. I do my best, but everyone is in the same boat." Joey explained to her brother.**

"**I suppose we haven't got any tea, either?" Brian grunted.**

"**I'll go and pour it! Joey said, with a sigh.**

**Andrew Aden, still feeling shell-shocked from Joey's revelation of the night before, made his mind up to confront Robert Cruze. Andrew felt sick and angry at the way he had abused Joey. He knew that Cruze would be 'sleeping it off' so headed off toward his home. He knocked at the door, which after a few moments was answered by a young girl of about nineteen. **

"**Good morning. Is Robert up yet?" Andrew asked, in a friendly manner. The girl stared at him, making him feel somewhat uncomfortable. She eventually yelled out,**

"**Mum, is Bob up yet?"**

"**He should be; lazy little bleeder!" came a very shrill voice from the scullery. The young girl signalled for Andrew to follow her and she showed him into the sitting room. **

"**Wait 'ere and I'll give him a shout." The girl said as she walked off to rouse her brother.**

**Andrew exhaled some air from his lungs and waited for Cruze to surface. After what seemed an eternity, Cruze appeared, somewhat bleary eyed and sleepy.**

"**Blimey, mate! What time d'ya call this to get a bloke up on a Sunday?" moaned cruze.**

"**Time to punch his bloody face in!" hissed Andrew as he caught Cruze by the throat.**

"**UGHHH!" Screamed Cruze as Andrew's grip became more intense. "What the bloody 'ell are you doing?"**

"**What the hell were you doing when you..." pausing to catch his breath, "when you did what you did to Joey, you bastard!" spat Andrew.**

"**What d'ya mean?" choked Cruze, desperately trying to free himself of the grip Andrew had about his throat. "I haven't touched the little bitch!"**

"**Don't come the innocent with me. You know exactly what you did!" Andrew said, now almost yelling.**

"**Keep ya bloody voice down!" hissed Cruze.**

"**Why? Got something to hide, have we?"**

"**Okay, maybe me and Joey did have a bit of a..." winking at Andrew, "thing going, but she was more than willing, in fact she couldn't get enough, if you know what I mean?"**

"**God! You're sick! You took her, didn't you? You Bastard! You took her by force! She didn't stand a chance against a dirty great sod like you!" Andrew yelled.**

"**I tell you, I didn't touch her, like that! She's lying, coz she's frightened that if she's knocked up her brother will kill her!" concocted Cruze.**

"**You make me sick!" Andrew said releasing Cruze from his grip. Don't ever go near her again or I'll kill you!"**

"**What are you, 'er blinking mother or something!" Yelled Cruze as Andrew left the house, slamming the front door behind him.**

"**Who was that?" Asked the young girl who had let Andrew in.**

"**None of you bleedin' business!" Her brother yelled, pushing the girl out of his way and storming back to his bedroom.**

**The girl had a fair idea of what had occurred. The walls were pretty thin in the house. "Poor Joey," she thought and shuddered at the thought. She uncomfortably slunk back to the scullery.**

**Shortly after Brain had left for work, Joey ventured into the garden to hang out some washing. The day was very pretty as the sun shone on her back making her feel sleepy. She hadn't managed to get much rest the night before. Too many faces in too many bad dreams disturbed her sleep. All accept one. This one she wanted to remember. In all her dreams, it would start as she fell into the sea from the boat 'The Summer Bay' with Robert Cruze laughing at her as she bobbed up and down in the cold, dark sea. Even though she cried out, nobody answered. This time however, a hand was held out which pulled her back onto dry land; the hand was that of the beautiful Police Officer, Charlotte.**

**A hand, this time, tapped her on the shoulder shaking her from her reverie. She spun around and found herself face to face with Robert Cruze.**

"**I suggest you keep your little thoughts to yourself, girlie. If I hear you've been talking to your little friend, Mr. Aden, or anyone else come to that, about our 'little bit of naughty', I might just have to wring your pretty little neck! But not before I tell big brother about your dirty little habits!" Whispered Cruze, close to her ear. He spat at the ground and left.**

**Joey, stood in the yard, wet garment in hand. The face of the beautiful Police Woman, gone, only to be replaced by that of an angry and sneering Robert Cruze. She felt her legs go weak. Heat began to travel from her neck reaching her face as black dots appeared in front of her eyes. The last thing she saw before passing out was the linen basket.**

**Later in the morning, Andrew made his way towards the Collins household. He knocked at the door but received no reply. He wandered around to the back of the house and saw a body slumped over the linen basket.**

"**Joey!" He cried out in panic. He ran towards the girl and knelt down before her. "Joey love, are you okay?" he called, patting her cheek.**

**Joey moaned a little and slowly opened her eyes and looked at Andrew. "Oh, God! I think I just fainted."**

"**What happened?" Andrew asked quickly.**

**Joey, with the help of Andrew, sat upright and tried to get her senses back into place. Suddenly, Robert Cruze's visit came flashing back into her mind.**

"**In two words; 'Robert Cruze'! Andrew, did you go and talk to him?" Joey asked with anger creeping into her voice.**

"**Well, I... I paid him a visit, let's say."**

"**Well, thanks to you, it's made him ten times worse! He came 'round here threatening me! Why didn't you just leave it alone?" Joey cried.**

"**But, Joey, I..."**

"**Just leave it, Andrew!" Joey picked up her linen basket and heading up to the house.**

"**Joey! You need to report him to someone!" Andrew cried, running after Joey.**

"**I said LEAVE IT!" Joey yelled about to close the back door, but Andrew's was too fast for her and followed her in.**

"**Joey, please don't ignore this. You must go to the Police. You can't let a rat like him get away with what he's done to you!" Andrew pleaded.**

"**Andrew, they'd never believe me and what's more, Brian will kill me!" Joey explained as the tears started to fall.**

"**Of course they'll believe you, Jo, why wouldn't they?" Andrew pleaded.**

"**They never believe girls. They'll say I lead him on, or something."**

"**Well, you didn't, did you?" Andrew asked.**

"**Of course I didn't!" shouted Joey. "What do you take me for? I'd never let HIM or any other man touch me..." Joey suddenly stopped her speech and swallowed hard. "I mean, I'd never..." Joey stopped speaking and stared at Andrew. Her face flushed with confusion.**

"**Joey, what did you mean, 'you'd never let ****any**** man near you'?" asked Andrew quietly a few moments later.**

**Joey sighed deeply. She blinked a few times and wiped away the remaining tears on her cheeks. The moments ticked by. Andrew waited for Joey to explain.**

"**Andrew," she said, looking at the floor. "I don't like boys; I only like... girls."**


	6. Chapter 6

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 6

Andrew walked around for a long time trying to take in all that had happened over the last few hours. He had threatened to 'brain' Robert Cruze if he as much as breathed at Joey again and immediately, Cruze had, once more, intimidated the girl. And wasn't Joey full of surprises! Not only did she dress and work in a man's world, but she also loved like one too! He shook his head in disbelief. Why had he not worked this out for himself? He had been in her company often enough, listened to her talk about her likes and dislikes and it only now occurred to him that she never mentioned men or boyfriends, only her brother. It wasn't as though he was disappointed for himself; he hadn't been attracted to Joey in that way. Oh yes, he knew she was sassy and very pretty, but apart from being 'mates' he didn't have feelings for her. He felt sorry for the kid. Everything rotten that life could throw at her, it had. How she held up, he could only wonder at.

"Hello Andrew." Came a voice from nearby.

"Hello Officer." Andrew replied to Charlie Buckton's cheery greeting. "How are you?"

"Very well, thanks and yourself?" The Policewoman asked.

Andrew sighed.

"Good Lord!" grinned Charlie, "As good as that, eh?"

Andrew walked over to where the Police Constable had perched as she took a few minutes break from her beat. "How long have you got?" He asked.

"Something's wrong?" Asked Charlie, seriously. Andrew looked out into the sea and thought for a few moments. He looked back at Charlie and sighed.

"What if I put a case to you? What if I tell you that a friend of mine has been attacked by someone and she won't do anything about it?" Andrew said, still looking at the pretty Police woman.

"Attacked?" Asked Charlie, frowning.

Andrew looked up into the sky trying to find a 'nice' way of putting it to the lady. "Erm.. What if a girl has been ... err, forced to have... 'relations' with someone she doesn't want to..." his voice faltered.

"You mean," Charlie suddenly felt a little uncomfortable discussing this sort of issue with a very young man, out in the street. "You mean 'taking' her without her consent?" she said, quietly.

"That's it, exactly!" Andrew said, pleased not to have to say it himself.

"Well, she really should report it. Does she live locally?" Charlie enquired.

Andrew looked uncomfortable. He wanted to tell Charlie the truth. She did strike him as being a very compassionate woman. But it wasn't his secret.

"Andrew, if this is a local girl, it's your duty it report it, especially if the girl is unwilling to come forward herself. We could help her, you know?" Charlie advised.

"I don't think she wants me telling everyone her business, Constable. She's very uptight about it all, as it is. I really want to help her, but if she won't let me, what can I do?" He almost pleaded.

Charlie watched his face as he made this speech. After he finished, she sat quietly for a few moments chewing her lip. A thought suddenly struck her.

"Andrew. I'm not asking you to name, 'names', but if I name, 'names', you could nod or something if I'm right, couldn't you? The Police Officer said, smiling.

Andrew glanced at her and smiled back. "I suppose that could work." He replied.

"If I mention a certain Robert Cruze and a little barmaid called Joey?" Charlie said quietly, looking out to sea.

"You'd be spot on." Andrew breathed out with relief as he shared his burden.

"If you take me to her, do you think she will talk to me?" Charlie asked.

"It's worth a try, but I don't think she will. She'll probably kill me too!" said Andrew.

"Poor you!" replied Charlie, smiling.

The Police Officer and Deck hand stood up and began to walk in the direction of Joey's house.

Suddenly, Charlie had second thoughts. "I think it would be better if I approached Joey alone."

"How will you do that?" Andrew asked looking puzzled.

"Well, I assume she comes out of her house occasionally? I could accidently on purpose bump into her and get talking. We did meet the other evening in the pub, so there would be no harm in me having 'a chat' with her, to ask after her health and such, eh?" Mused Charlie pleased with her plan.

"Whatever you think best, Constable. I'll make myself scarce. Thanks Miss. Buckton. I appreciate your help. I wasn't really sure how to approach it. Perhaps you'll let me know at sometime how you get on?"

"Andrew, don't give up on Joey. She's bound to be all over the place at the moment. I can't promise you anything but the solution to this, is in Joey's hands. Now Sir, point me in the direction of the young lady, if you please?" The Police Officer smiled at the young man, who was still sad. "Hey! Cheer up! Might never happen!"

"Think it already has!" Andrew smiled back.

He gave Charlie Joey's address and they parted. Charlie, following directions and Andrew heading for home.

Charlie glanced at Joey's house as she walked by. The house was small but looked tidy enough from the outside, even though it was not classed as being in one of the 'better areas' of Whitstable. The houses had been built for the fishermen whose business was 'Oyster'. A well known and thankfully, well stocked, delicacy of the region, before war broke out.

Charlie prepared herself for a long wait. Who knows if Joey would even come out of her front door today? Charlie glanced at her watch. Her beat would be over in an hour. She would have to report back to the Police station then.

Joey did not show her face at the door that afternoon. Instead, after her second attempt to hang the washing out she elected to potter around indoors and rest a little. She was beginning to feel a little off colour, which, she concluded, had something to do with the traumatic life she was living at present. Would it ever end? Later, resting on her bed, she dozed, hoping this time, Robert Cruze would not poison her dreams.

Charlie glanced at her watch once more. Five minutes before her beat finished. Oh well, she had tried. Maybe she could try again tomorrow. She slowly walked back up the road, passing Joey's house once again. Charlie smiled to herself as she had yet another idea.


	7. Chapter 7

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 7

"Where are you off to, Charlie?" Called Ruby from the kitchen.

"Just off to see a friend." Charlie replied, putting on her lipstick.

"Who?" Ruby enquired.

"Mind your own beeswax!" Laughed Charlie, as she walked into the kitchen and playfully smacked her younger sister's bottom.

"Ouch!" Ruby yelled in mock pain. "You're such a bully, Charlie Farley!"

Charlie poked her tongue out at her sister and hissed "Ruby the Booby".

It was Ruby's turn to poke tongue this time.

"See you later, Sweetheart. Bed by Nine O'clock, if you please!" Charlie called as she quickly closed the door behind her in an attempt to stem any youthful argument from her sister. She swung her gas mask box over her torso and headed off towards the sea.

Charlie followed the path along the sea front and then along the little road which lead to the houses where Joey Collins lived. It was a beautiful evening; warm and inviting. Charlie hoped Joey may take an evening stroll along the sea wall. Most people did at this time of year enjoying the good weather while it lasted. It was just a shame walking on the beach was not permitted due to land mines planted at the outbreak of war in case of invasion. If she didn't bump into Joey, she would have to knock at her door. After all, she was now an acquaintance and out of uniform, so where was the harm?

Things were quieter than Charlie had expected. She met no one besides a mouse-hunting moggy intent on murder. The cat had no time to devote to the young woman, so Charlie enjoyed the taste of the salt on her lips as she perched herself on the wall overlooking the sea front, alone. She was only about twenty yards from Joey's home but had been careful not to glance in that direction in case the girl had been looking out of the window. She didn't want to scare her off before they had a chance to talk.

A few minutes later, Charlie heard a door close from one of the nearby houses. She turned discretely to get a look at the offender and saw a man of about thirty years of age leaving Joey's house. She vaguely wondered who he was. After watching him walk down towards the pub and out of sight, Charlie continued her perusal of sea. Shortly, she heard another door close. This time, it was Joey herself walking away from the door. She slowly stepped down to the gate and into the street. She hesitated. She didn't seem to know which way to go. Charlie took her opportunity.

"Hello!" The Police woman called. "Remember me?"

Joey looked over in the direction of the voice and saw Charlotte, the Police Constable who had been so kind to her a few evenings previously, perched on the sea wall. Joey wandered over slowly, vaguely wondering why Charlotte was there and out of uniform. Maybe she was waiting for a date.

"Hello, Joey," Charlie smiled. "How are you?"

"Hello Charlotte. I'm fine, thank you. I haven't seen you 'round here before. What brings you here?" Joey asked suspiciously.

"Oh, please call me Charlie. My family do. Charlotte's a bit fussy! I just fancied a walk and found myself here. I was watching some aircraft flying over the channel just now and got lost in thought." Charlie improvised, pointing in the direction of an empty sky. "Are you off for a walk?"

"Just going to stretch my legs. Haven't been out much today." Joey confessed. She looked tired. She stood with her hands in her pockets and looked at the pavement, avoiding Charlie's eyes.

"Well, I suppose I should be moving along too." Charlie sighed and then stretched. Don't want to get arrested for loitering, do I?" She said, grinning.

Joey chuckled at the Policewoman's attempt at a joke. Charlie noticed what a pretty smile her companion had. She hadn't noticed it before.

"May I join you in your walk?" Charlie asked, hopefully.

"Well, I'm not much company at the moment, but yes, if you like."

The two girls walked along the sea path silently for a few minutes. Charlie was the first to break the silence.

"I hope you're feeling better now?"

Joey didn't answer right away. After a few moments; "I'm sorry about the other night. I made a bit of a fool of myself, I think."

"Not at all. I was worried about you. You know, I'm a very good listener if you'd like to talk?" Charlie offered.

Joey stopped walking and faced the sea. "You know, if I had my way, I'd sail out of here right now and never come back."

Charlie was slightly taken aback by the other girl's sudden statement. "Why?" She asked.

Joey sighed and looked at Charlie. "I'm just tired and want to be by myself to lick my wounds and get away from..."

She paused in mid sentence.

"Away from what?" Charlie asked.

"I, I.." The tears began to run silently down Joey's face. Her head hung low. Charlie gently put an arm around the young girl.

"It's okay, Joey."

Charlie allowed the younger girl to cry tears on her shoulder and gave her a handkerchief to wipe her moist eyes and nose. She turned Joey around to face her. "Joey, you need to talk to someone. Why don't you trust me? You know the old saying about 'a problem shared is a problem halved'? We can get through this, Joey, but you've got to trust me!"

Joey looked into Charlie's beautiful eyes and began to feel herself getting lost. Just in time, she came back into the real world and hung her head once more and said,

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can."

Charlie sighed and took hold of Joey's hand. "Joey, I know something bad has happened to you and I want to help you so much. Please trust me!"

Joey looked up again at Charlie. Maybe she could trust her. What did she have to lose? After a few moments, she took a deep breath and said "I use to work on one of those boats down there." Joey pointed in the direction of the wharf. "It was there it happened, one night after work. I was putting some crates tidy when I heard footsteps behind me. I thought it was strange because everyone else had gone home. I turned around and..." more tears fell from Joey's eyes. Charlie brushed them away with her hand. "I turned around and he was standing there with a horrible look in his eyes. It was almost wild! I asked him what he wanted and he grabbed me 'round the throat and pushed me into the cabin." Here she paused. "I tried to fight and scream but I couldn't do anything! It was like a nightmare! I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. Then, he pushed me to the floor and, and....I'm so ashamed."

The tears were flowing fiercely now. Joey was almost choked with grief. Charlie pulled the girl into her arms and held her tightly, gently rubbing her back. Her own eyes filled with tears. She must control herself. She, a Police Officer, couldn't be seen breaking down in front of the person she was trying to help and she did want to help this girl. She didn't really know why; it was a compulsion.

"Did he penetrate you?" Charlie asked gently. The other girl nodded through her tears.

Five minutes passed by and the two girls were in the same position. Suddenly, Charlie felt Joey shift in her arms. She had stopped crying and had managed to control her breathing again. She gently pulled away; her fingers briefly brushing Charlie's bear arms in the process. Her touch sent a strange, shivery sensation down Charlie's spine. She quickly stepped back from Joey and blushed. Surprised at the feeling of pleasure the other girl's innocent touch had given her.

Joey hadn't noticed Charlie's embarrassment. She was looking out to at the sea, wiping the last of her tears away with Charlie's very wet handkerchief.

Charlie composed herself and said, "Are you okay?"

Joey nodded and looked round at Charlie. She smiled, causing yet another shiver to run down Charlie's spine. "I'm fine, thank you. It was good to get it off my chest. It's the first time I've been able to put it into words out loud, thanks to you."

Charlie smiled in return. "Joey, will you come and see me at the Police Station tomorrow and make a statement about this?" Joey remained silent. "Please?" The Policewoman pleaded.

"They won't believe me." Joey said quietly.

"Why not?" Charlie asked.

"They never believe the girl, only the men." Joey said sadly.

"Well, sometimes that is sadly true, but quite often, these girls have been promiscuous and have allowed their young men to take too many liberties and then it gets out of hand. Sometimes, rightly or wrongly, they find in favour of the man. That doesn't mean it will happen in your case Joey. The man was Robert Cruze, I take it?"

Joey turned in surprise and faced Charlie. "How on earth do you know that?" she gasped, thinking of Andrew. Could he have spoken to Charlie about this and Charlie set a trap to get her to talk? After all, hadn't Andrew suggested that Joey should speak to the Police?

"I saw the way he frightened you in the pub the other night. I've had my eye on Mr. Cruze for some time now and when I saw your reaction to him and hearing your story this evening, I just put two and two together."

Joey stood open mouthed as Charlie spoke.

"No need to look so surprised," said Charlie, smiling. "This is a small town and we get to know the good guys and the bad uns. He is definitely a bad un!"

Joey's eyes left Charlie and looked down at the pavement.

"Joey, I need to ask you this," Charlie paused as if trying to find the right words. "Joey, you didn't perhaps, accidently encourage Cruze in any way, did you?"

"NO!" Joey yelled. "I wouldn't touch him with a barge-pole! Not in a million years!"

"Why? You worked together. Weren't you friends?"

"FRIENDS! He's a PIG!" Joey spat the words out. "He has bullied me and hurt me, made dirty remarks and gestures. I wouldn't let him..." Joey stopped speaking, trying to stop her tears from falling again.

"Sorry. I had to ask. Will you come down to the station tomorrow?" Charlie asked gently.

"Will I be able to give you the statement, if I did?" Joey asked quietly.

Charlie smiled at Joey. "Of course. You'll come then?"


	8. Chapter 8

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 8

Three days had come and gone and still WPC Buckton had not had the pleasure and satisfaction of arresting Robert Cruze for the rape of Josephine Collins. Charlie chewed the side of her mouth and stared out of the window wondering if she should pay Joey a visit, just to see if she was well and perhaps give her support in case her courage had faltered. WPC Watson placed a cup of tea in front of the day dreaming Charlie making her jump.

"Oh!" Charlie cried. "Lord! You made me jump!" She said patting her chest in hopes her heart was still beating.

"Sorry. You were miles away." Watson said taking a file from the cabinet next to Charlie's desk.

"No biscuits?" Charlie asked.

"No. The Sarg' had the last. No sugar either! Should be a law against sugar rationing." Muttered Watson as she placed carbon and two sheets of plain paper into her typewriter and started to type up a report.

"Remember that girl I told you about, Josephine Collins, who was attacked by Robert Cruze?" Charlie asked.

"Allegedly." Watson corrected.

"Okay, 'allegedly' amended Charlie. "She hasn't come in to make a statement yet. Do you think I should go to see her again?"

Georgina Watson sat back in her chair and frowned.

"Well, you could, but maybe she's not ready or doesn't want to take it any further. Some girls are like that. Myself, I'd kick his arse from here to Scotland if I thought I'd get justice."

"Shhh..." Charlie grinned at her friend's rather graphic statement. "If the Sergeant hears you using language like that, he'll probably kick you from here to Scotland!"

"Ah, but then he likes my tea!" Watson said, winking. "Especially as I always save him a couple of biscuits!" Watson said with wide eyes causing Charlie to gasp.

Andrew Aden had finished his shift on The Summer Bay and was walking up towards The Nebby for a pint. He was pleased the day had finished. He was tired of trying to ignore Robert Cruze and his constant jokes and innuendoes aimed at the expense of the absent Joey Collins. Andrew knew Cruze was just trying to get a rise from him, so did his best to ignore his comments. He entered the public house and saw WPC's Buckton and Watson speaking to Alf Steward about a report of black market gangs in the area. Andrew managed to catch the Policewoman's eye and she joined Andrew at his table when she'd finished her duty visit.

"Hello Andrew. Finished for the day?" Charlie enquired.

"Thankfully, yes." Andrew replied. "Hey, have you seen Joey yet?"

Charlie sighed deeply. "Yes, I saw her a few nights ago and thought I was making some progress. I thought she might come down to the station the next day to make a statement, but she never turned up. Feel a bit bad about it really."

"Humm. That's a shame. I'd really like to see Cruze banged up." Andrew said.

"I would go and see her again, but I'm frightened to push her too hard. She was at breaking point the other night." Charlie said, sadly.

"I might just take a stroll up to see her this evening and have a chat – if you think it may help?" The young man suggested.

"Well, can't hurt, I guess. Well, good luck. I hope it you have more luck than I did."

"I don't suppose I can stand you a drink?" Andrew offered.

"What! In uniform, young man? Really!" The Policewoman smiled warmly and left the pub.

Andrew finished his drink and made his way to Joey's house. As he neared, Andrew became aware of two figures in Joey's back yard – the larger of the two had hold of the other's arms in a menacing manner.

"So, if you have said anything to Brian or told the cops, I will..."

"Don't you think if I'd told my brother, you'd've have had a visit from him by now?" Joey asked sarcastically, struggling to free herself from the tight grip of Robert Cruze.

"Well, you just keep it that way, girlie, or else I might have to make him aware of your unwanted advances towards my little sister, ya dirty little bitch!"

"Please, just let me be!" Joey cried as he tightened his grip.

"Oi!" Andrew yelled as her leapt over the picket fence into Joey's garden. "Leave her alone you bastard!" Andrew launched himself at the surprised Cruze and tackled him to the ground. Cruze landed with a thud, but kicked Andrew in the stomach.

"STOP!" Yelled a frightened Joey. "Andy! Don't! Leave it!"

Cruze was up and away over the fence before Andrew could get hold of him again.

Joey ran back towards the house, but Andrew was in hot pursuit and managed to get inside the house before Joey closed the door.

"You shouldn't get involved, Andrew!" Joey said, angrily. "It's none of your business!"

"It is my business when my friend is being hounded by a toe rag like Cruze!" Andrew shouted in his own defence. "Why don't you put an end to it Joey, just go and see Charlie and report it. Get some pride back into your life. Take control!" Andrew yelled at her and walked out.

Joey hung her head and cried.


	9. Chapter 9

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 9

"WPC Buckton! Someone to see you." Called the Constable at the desk.

Charlie got up from her desk and walked into the reception and saw a very apprehensive Joey sitting on a wooden chair.

"Joey!" Said a smiling and relived Charlie. "Won't you come through?"

Joey left her chair and followed Charlie into a side room.

"Please, take a seat and I'll be with you in a couple of ticks." Said the young Constable.

Joey sat down and looked about the small room. She imagined this to be the interrogation room. Maybe one day, Robert Cruze may be sitting in this very seat, mused Joey. Charlie entered the room closing the door behind her.

"A cup of tea for you!" Charlie said with a smile, "and I managed to get you a biscuit too!" Behind her hand she whispered, "But don't tell the Sergeant!" She whispered behind her hand.

Joey sipped her tea but didn't think she would be able to eat anything. She felt far too nervous.

"I'm so pleased to see you, Joey. I'd almost given up hope of you ever coming in! I'm glad you did though." She said warmly to the younger girl.

"I wasn't going to, but I had another visit from.... from Cruze and Andrew – Andrew Aden, my friend, said that I should come in. He was quite angry about it. Don't think I've ever seen him so mad!" Joey said, sheepishly. "So, I've come to make a statement!" She said, glancing shyly at Charlie.

An hour later, Joey was almost finished making her statement to the Police officer.

"Joey, I'm so proud of you!" Charlie said with a smile. "It'll make all the difference..."

Suddenly, her words were drowned out by the sound of shouting outside the small room. The door burst open to reveal Brian Collins, Joey's brother.

"You're not making any statements, Joey! You know it's all lies! What's got into you lately!" Brian shouted. "You know Bob wouldn't do that to you! You're just lying for attention!"

"Just a minute! Who are you?" Charlie said raising her voice and standing up.

"My name's Brian Collins. I'm her brother and I'm taking her home!"

"I'm sorry, Mr Collins, but your sister is making a statement and isn't ready to go home just yet." Charlie pointed out, forcefully.

Joey rose from her chair and began to follow her brother as he marched unceremoniously from the interview room.

"Joey!" Called Charlie, "Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry, Charlie!" Joey said almost in tears as her brother grabbed hold of her wrist and started to drag her away. Joey cast a sad look at the Policewoman then disappeared from view.

Charlie could do nothing to stop them. She stood open mouthed and frustrated in the middle of the Police station reception area.

"Blimey! Glad he's not my brother!" Watson remarked. "He'd be another one who would end up with a sore arse in Scotland!"


	10. Chapter 10

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 10

Charlie Buckton was sitting on the sofa drinking a cup of tea, deep in thought. She was frustrated and angry at the way Brian Collins had dragged his sister from the Police Station stopping Joey from completing and signing a statement accusing Robert Cruze, Brian's friend, of rape. She sighed and tried to think of something she could do to get Joey back to the station and in doing so, convince her to sign the statement.

"Hi, Charlie!" Called a cheery voice from the kitchen.

"Hi, Janet!" Charlie called back. There's some tea in the pot. Only just made it."

"Lovely." Janet Leah said as she reached for a cup. Janet, the owner of the house where Charlie and Ruby lodged, worked during the day at the 'Whitstable Tea Rooms' (Light Lunches and Afternoon Teas) and had just finished for the day. "Did you remember the carrots on the way home?" She asked.

"Oh bother!" Charlie cursed, jumping to her feet. "Sorry Jan, I'll pop down there now."

She headed for the back door and picked up her Wellington boots and made her way down to the allotment. The household had been lucky enough to acquire an allotment site which, Charlie passed on the way home from the Police station. It had been her task to dig up a few carrots which were required for their evening meal. In the frustration of the day's events, this she had forgotten to do. She furiously dug at the plot and heaved up four carrots.

Returning the spade to the little shed on site, Charlie was about to make her way home when she heard a man's voice.

"Hello beautiful!"

Charlie turned around to see who was dishing out compliments. Lieutenant Hugo Austin of the Royal Navy stood leaning against the allotment fence, smoking a cigarette.

"Digging for victory, eh?" he smiled and winked.

"Hugo. How are you?" Charlie asked, removing a few stray hairs from her eyes. "What brings you out this way?"

"Are you interrogating me?" Hugo smarmed.

"No! Just thought it an odd place for you to be, that's all." Charlie stated, brushing the remainder of the earth from her hands.

"Well, in truth, I followed you." Hugo admitted, with a smile.

"You – you followed me?" Charlie asked, anxiously.

"Well, I wanted a chat with you and you're normally so busy with work or domestic stuff that I never get a chance to, well, invite you out. So, Miss. Buckton," he started to walk towards a flustered Charlie, "would you do me the honour of having a drink with me tonight?"

"I-I'm sorry Hugo," Charlie stammered, "I've already got something planned for this evening."

"Cancel it." Hugo calmly suggested.

"No, I can't do that." Said Charlie, racking her brains for an excuse not to see him.

"What's so important that you can't spare a couple of hours to relax and have a drink with me while I'm on leave?"

[The chap is oily and watches too many Hollywood films.] Charlie thought to herself.

"It's a work thing." Charlie said hastily. I've got to go and call on someone - to see that they're alright."

"But surely your shift has finished?" Hugo reasoned, as he stood very close to Charlie, who was considering how she could make good her escape.

"Oh, in the Police Force, one is on call all the time." Charlie said, half smiling and squeezing herself between Hugo and the shed.

"Perhaps, another time?" Hugo called as Charlie beat a hasty retreat. Charlie gave him a quick wave and was gone, red faced and breathless.

"Why did you do that!" Shouted an angry Joey at her brother.

"Because you're a liar, Joey! All that stuff you said was rubbish! Bob wouldn't touch a fly let alone you! Maybe it's what you wanted to happen and when he was having none of it, you got nasty and reported him!" He brother accused.

"How dare you even suggest it! I wouldn't let that slimy sod anywhere near me let alone encourage him! He makes my skin crawl." Joey shuddered, feeling goose bumps popping up on her arms. She rubbed her arms hard to disperse them.

"I suggest you get off your arse and go and apologise to Bob, now! He's upset and deserves better from you, an old friend like that."

"He's not _my_ old friend and I'm not apologising for something he's done to me!" Joey spat as she stormed into her bedroom and slammed the door.

"Well," Janet Leah said as she stretched at the kitchen table, "If I say it myself, that was very nice!"

"Janet, how on earth do you make such a tasty feast with just a few rationed bits and bobs?" Charlie laughed. "I hope there was nothing illegal in that meal?"

"That's between me and Lord Woolton!" Janet winked.

"Scrummy!" Seconded Ruby, finishing her meal. "Much better that Charlie's effort last night." She challenged, glancing at her sister.

"Thanks, Ruby. I love you too!" Said Charlie, throwing a tea towel at her sister. "I suggest you get washing up. I've got to go out."

"Me? Washing up, again?" Moaned Ruby.

"Yes, you! Janet's busy. And when you've done that, you can get on with making your bed since it hasn't been done all day!"

"Oh! And Ruby, would you mind keeping an eye on Vince for me, while I'm out?" Janet said, "I shouldn't be gone long. Got to pop along and see Irene Roberts. She's managed to sort out a pair of long-johns for Vince, which I hope will fit him this winter." Turning to Charlie, "He's getting so tall now and growing out of everything!" she said patting the top of her young son's head.

"Oh, Mum!" he moaned as he was setting up his tin soldiers on the table top.

"Sure!" said Ruby, through gritted teeth. "Can't think of anything I'd rather do."

"Ruby, you're an angel" Charlie said grinning as she grabbed her gas mask box and hand bag. She stopped at the door, looked over her shoulder at her younger sister and blew her a kiss.

"Ha! Ha!" Ruby said, and poked her tongue out at her exiting sister.


	11. Chapter 11

The Very Thought of You

_**Hello everyone and thank you for taking the time to read this story. It's my first attempt at a fanfic, but I've really enjoyed writing it. Please feel free to review if you wish. Charlie and Joey's story really gets going from this chapter. Please stick around, but keep your tin hat handy! S &L xxx**_

Chapter 11

Charlie took the same route she had used a few nights previously when she went to see Joey Collins. This time, however, Charlie had no intention of hanging around, waiting for a possible appearance by Joey. This time she would use the front door.

Joey had just finished drying up the tea things. She was putting the plates back on the rack when she heard a tap at the front door. She took her apron off and pushed her hair back behind her ears and braced herself. Would this be another visit from Robert Cruze?

"Charlie!" Joey said, in surprise as she eased the front door open. "What are you doing here?"

"May I come in?" Charlie asked quietly. The younger girl nodded and opened the door wider for Charlie to enter.

"Is your brother at home?" Charlie enquired.

Joey shook her head. "He's popped out to do something."

Charlie was relieved.

"I'm so sorry about this afternoon," Joey said, quietly. "I really had no choice. My brother, you see..."

"It's alright, Joey," interrupted Charlie. I do understand, but I really think you should reconsider."

"I can't." Joey said simply.

"Why not?" Charlie asked. "Are you being threatened?"

Joey remained silent and looked at the floor.

"Joey, is there something else I should know?"

Joey looked into Charlie's pleading eyes. She smiled tightly and breathed in letting the smile disappear.

"Charlie, Robert Cruze spoke to my brother today. He told him that all I said about him was a lie and I had run after him. He told him I wanted to, to... go with him," she said shyly glancing at Charlie. "He said I wanted to do it with him, to prove to him that I wasn't a..." Here Joey paused for a few moments and swallowed. She put her hand to her mouth and blinked a few times.

"To prove what, Joey?" Charlie asked gently.

"To prove that I was normal and didn't prefer... to go with girls!"

Charlie sat back in her chair in astonishment. She tried and failed to comprehend the words which the younger girl had just spoken.

Joey couldn't look at her friend. Her face burnt with embarrassment. All she could do was to remain totally still hoping that at any minute the ground would open up and swallow her. The throbbing pulse in her ears almost deafened her.

Suddenly, Charlie stood up. "I think we could both do with a cup of tea."

Charlie handed a steaming cup to the grateful Joey. Joey still couldn't look at Charlie but at least her burning face was now cooling a little.

"Joey, I can't pretend to understand everything that is going on here and everything you have just said, but... but whatever it is, I think you had better try to explain it to me."

Joey took a deep breath and swallowed.

"Charlie, I am not like most girls. I don't have the same..." Joey stopped to think of a simple way of putting it so Charlie might understand. "Attractions – no, that's not the word. I don't have the same 'feelings' which most girls have for men. I – I like girls, you see." She swallowed again. "It's always been like that for me since I can remember."

She stopped speaking, allowing Charlie time to digest her words. Charlie sat silently for a few moments, trying to find something to say to make Joey feel less uncomfortable. She could think of nothing. Joey guessed Charlie was struggling with her confession and therefore, decided to say no more.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie. I've confused and embarrassed you. Please, don't worry about this. I'm fine. I think you may prefer to leave."

Charlie looked into Joey's sad eyes. Her heart thumped seeing the pain the young woman must be suffering with nobody to understand her. She smiled at Joey.

"Joey, I don't judge you for whom or what you are. Regardless of what Robert Cruze has done and said to your brother, you are still the victim here and we need to get you some justice.

At that moment, the door opened and Brian stood glaring at the Policewoman and Joey.

"What the hell is she doing here!" He boomed. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" he yelled at the top of his voice.

"BRIAN!" Joey yelled back. "Please don't! Charlie is my friend. Don't do anything stupid!"

"What kind of a friend – the type that you kiss and cuddle with?" He hissed. "Yes, I've been talking to Bob and he's told me all your dirty little secrets! So, she's your girlfriend, eh?" Brian said looking Charlie up and down and sneering.

"How dare you even suggest that!" Joey said in alarm. "Charlotte is a Policewoman and was kindly checking to see if I was alright. She is not like that at all." She said, glancing at Charlie. "And another thing, I'm going to make that statement if it KILLS ME!"

Charlie felt her cheeks burning. She couldn't tell if it was with rage or something else. She stood up and tried to say something, but Brian's words came out quicker.

"I suggest you get out of here, NOW! And as for you, Joey Collins, get out of my sight and my house. I don't want to see your face round here again! You dirty little SLUT!" He stormed off into the sitting room and slammed the door behind him.

With that, Charlie took hold of Joey's hand and pulled her towards the back door.

"Joey, you can't stay here with him in this mood. It's dangerous. You'd better pack a few things and leave with me."

"But Charlie, I've got nowhere to go!" Joey said as tears started to fall.

"You can come with me." Charlie said quietly. "Go! Quickly!"

Joey did as Charlie ordered. She packed a few essentials and left the family home and her only relative in the world.


	12. Chapter 12

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 12

The two young women walked along in silence. Joey looked for all the world like one of the little evacuee children from an earlier period of the war, grubby, tear stained face, possessions in a battered suit case and a label pinned on her lapel. But there was no label, only the 'lost look' label which was written all over her frightened eyes. They had walked a suitable distance away from the scene of heartbreak when Charlie paused to reflect upon what had happened.

"Joey," She said, putting down a bag she was carrying for the tearful girl. "Joey, we need to talk about what has happened, before we get to my place."

"Charlie, I can't stay with you. It wouldn't be right! Besides, what will your sister and your land lady say?"

"Don't worry about them. It's you we need to worry about at the moment. Just look at you!" Charlie said, grinning. "You look like you've been pulled through a hedge, backwards!"

Joey chuckled at Charlie and put her suitcase down.

"Charlie, what would I do without you?"

Charlie blushed and smiled. "Oh, you'd be alright."

She took out her hanky and dabbed Joey's tear stained face. Joey stared into the Policewoman's eyes feeling for the first time in a long while, safe and sound.

Night had crept on and a distant "Boom, Boom!" could be heard. "Looks like someone must be having a raid. Perhaps over at one of the airfields in Essex." Charlie mused, as they neared her lodgings. "Now, are you sure you're okay?"

"Charlie, I'm too tired to even think about it, anymore." Joey replied, yawning.

"Come on you," smiled Charlie. "Let's get you to bed."

"Under the circumstances, Charlie, I think you'd better rephrase that!"

Charlie turned in surprise to the other girl, at first not comprehending her words, but chuckling and blushing when the penny eventually dropped.

The kitchen was in darkness when the two young women walked in. Charlie could hear the distant sound of a wireless playing dance band music. Ruby was still up. She gestured to Joey to leave her bags in the kitchen and follow her to the sitting room.

They found Ruby laying on the sofa, whistling along to "I kiss your little hand, madam", reading the latest addition of 'Picture Goer' and munching her way through her sweet ration.

"Enjoying yourself?" Charlie enquired, making Ruby jump.

"God! Charlie you made me... Oh! Who's this?" Ruby asked, putting her magazine down.

"This is my friend Josephine. She's staying with us for a few nights – in your room, so you'll have to share with me." Charlie informed a stunned Ruby.

"But..."

"The sofa will be fine, honestly!" Offered Joey

"No. Bed for you, young lady." Charlie ordered, marching her towards Ruby's room.

"But is it fair throwing your sister out of her room?" argued Joey.

"Convenient, let's say. Her room has a single bed, mine has a double. Right, that's that sorted out. There's the bathroom and there's the whatnot. I'll pop into see you before lights out." Charlie said, almost pushing a bemused Joey into Ruby's bedroom.

"You might have asked first, Charlie!" Said an annoyed Ruby. "Who is she, anyway?"

"Joey has been having a rotten time Ruby. I can't go into detail, but I have to look after her for a few days. Don't worry, she honest and clean, and she's ever so sweet. Look, it's getting late. Turn the wireless off and let's get ready for bed."

"But all my night stuff is in my room!" Ruby whined.

"I'll take Joey a cup of Cocoa in, in a minute and I'll get your nightgown." She turned and headed towards the kitchen, but then stopped. "Ruby," She said turning her head, "Thank you."

Ruby just smiled, knowing she had no option but to follow and obey.


	13. Chapter 13

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 13

Joey awoke early and lay for a long time listening for any sign of life in the household. She had met Charlie's younger sister Ruby, very briefly, the evening before but had not met Mrs. Leah, Charlie's land lady. She didn't want to leave her room and bump into someone who probably wouldn't even know of her existence. She considered it better to remain in her room until Charlie surfaced. Joey relaxed back on the pillow and thought of Charlie. Charlie was the most incredible person she had ever met. She was kind, sincere and very beautiful. She would have to be careful that she didn't start to rely on this heavenly angel too much. After all, Charlie wouldn't want her around for too long. Joey made up her mind to start looking for a room to rent as soon as she could. She would need to find herself a job too. She couldn't go back to her fishing job on The Summer Bay or any other vessel at the moment. She wouldn't be able to cope with that. She was also expecting her call-up from the Ministry of Labour at any time. If she no longer worked on a trawler, the Ministry would expect her to sign on for some sort of war related work. The thought made her stomach knot. The idea of working hour after hour in a factory making munitions didn't appeal to her in the slightest. She knew the work was of the upper most importance to the war effort, but she was used to spending her working life out at sea. No, factory work was not an option. Women's Land Army? Maybe. ATS, the Wrens...? At that moment, the bedroom door opened revealing a smiling Charlie carrying a steaming hot cup of tea.

"Good morning! How did you sleep?" Charlie asked placing the cup and saucer on the bedside cabinet and perching on the edge of the bed.

"Morning. I slept very well, thank you Charlie." Joey fibbed. She had managed to get some sleep, but it was disturbed by unpleasant dreams involving her brother and Robert Cruze. The only good part was when Charlie appeared, cast as the hero, taking Joey by the hand and leading her to... but then she awoke.

"Well, feel free to use the bathroom, which is vacant at the moment, and pop down to the kitchen for breakfast. I want to introduce you to our land lady." Charlie said cheerfully.

"Okay, I'll get up now... Charlie, I still feel bad about all this. It really isn't your problem and I..." Joey's words were cut short by Charlie placing a finger over her lips to hush her.

"Say no more about it. See you at breakfast!" Charlie said, smiling and leaving Joey to get ready. Joey lay back on her pillow still feeling the touch of Charlie's soft finger on her lips.

"Janet, this is Josephine, or as she prefers to be known, Joey!" Charlie said, introducing the young girl to her land lady.

"Good to meet you Joey. Charlie has mentioned you're having a few problems at the moment, so until you get yourself sorted out, you're welcome!" Janet Leah said extending a warm hand to Joey.

"How do you do, Mrs. Leah, and thank you for having me and at such short notice. I promise I will get myself sorted out as soon as possible and then be on my way." Said Joey sincerely.

"No rush, love, oh! And by the way, call me Janet, everyone does."

"Okay, thank you – Janet."

Joey liked Janet. She was kind and had a warm heart. She was a lot younger than she imagined her to be, for a land lady.

Charlie guided her to one side as Janet started to sort out breakfast. "I think I'd rather keep you close at the moment, Joey. There'll be plenty of time to look around for a room. Stay here for now." She said quietly and walked back towards Janet to give a hand with breakfast.

After breakfast was over, Ruby and Joey washed the dishes together.

"So, what do you do, Joey?"

"By trade, I work on fishing boats." Joey replied.

"Gosh! That sounds exciting! How did you get involved with that? Bit of an unusual job for a girl." Ruby said with interest.

"My dad and grandfather before him, worked at sea. From a very early age, I can remember sailing out with my dad and falling in love with the freedom."

"Didn't your mum mind?" Ruby asked, enthralled.

"She knew I was safe enough. She enjoyed sailing too."

"Didn't you ever get sea-sick?"

"No! I have sea legs, haven't you noticed?" Joey grinned.

"Have you?" Ruby asked, looking down at Joey's legs.

Joey laughed.

"Did you go to School?"

"Of course she went to School!" Charlie answered, saving Joey from yet another pertinent question. "Now leave Joey alone and get yourself dressed!"

Ruby shot her sister a look and wandered off to her bedroom, muttering as she went.

"Sorry about that. She's very inquisitive." Charlie apologised.

"It's the only way to learn." Joey replied, emptying the spent washing up water.

"So, what are your plans for today?" Charlie asked, putting away the salt and pepper pots.

"Well, I was going in search for rooms to let, but you've ordered me not to, so I may just... You know, I really don't know!" Joey smiled.

"Good! I have a day off, so, I think we should do something together, if you like? Do you cycle?" Charlie asked, enthusiastically.

"Well, yes, but my bicycle is back at home and I don't think I fancy bumping into Brian this morning." Replied Joey sadly.

"That's not a problem," said Charlie grinning. "Ruby has one you can borrow!"

"Ruby's got 'what' she can borrow?" Ruby's voice came from the hall way before her face appeared.

"May Joey borrow your bike? I thought we'd cycle to Herne Bay today."

"Herne Bay? What on earth for?" Ruby enquired with a frown.

"Why do people climb mountains? I don't know. It's somewhere to go for some fresh air!"

"Okay. You may need to pump up that front tyre. Looked a bit soft last week."

"Thanks Ruby!" Charlie said with excitement. Ruby looked at her sister and frowned. She must be sickening for something, she thought.

Charlie and Joey got two bicycles out of the shed and after attending to the soft tyre on Ruby's bike set off on their journey to Herne Bay.

"So, Herne bay. What on earth for?" Joey said, re-iterating Ruby's words.

"Oh, I don't know! For the hell of it!" Charlie said. "Don't you like Herne Bay, then?"

"A wonderful place!" Joey mocked.

"Oh, shut up!" Charlie growled, but with a little smile on her face.

As they peddled, Charlie and Joey made small talk, not alluding to the stresses of the evening before. After half hour or so, the girls heard the sound of some heavy transport coming towards them. Several army trucks came into view. The girls stopped peddling and allowed the trucks room to pass. As the trucks neared, the driver of the first called out the window,

"Ello girls!" And a barrage of wolf whistles from the back of the truck descended upon them.

The two girls laughed and waved back as the trucks passed by.

"I expect they'll be off soon." Charlie said, as they continued their journey.

"Wonder when it will all end?" Joey said wistfully.

"What?" Charlie asked glancing at Joey.

"This war. The constant taking of life and upheaval of humanity."

Charlie glanced at Joey for a few moments. Her face was dark and sad. Charlie had wanted to cheer her up; she didn't want deep reflections on such a beautiful day.

"Come on... race ya!" Charlie challenged, "Last one past the barn is a BIG TWIT!"

Joey couldn't help but laugh at her friend's unimaginative out come for the loser. The girls set off as fast as their legs could pedal.

The 'big twit' title was awarded to Joey; her wheels a fraction slower than Charlie's. The two girls laughed and panted as their bikes squealed to a halt.

"Oh God! Charlie gasped, "I can hardly breathe!"

"You should have gone slower then!" Joey panted, "And let me win!"

"Not blooming likely!" Charlie laughed.

Joey, still panting, noticed an open gate to a field close by. "Come on, let's go and rest in there a while."

The two girls walked their bicycles on to the grassy field, propped their transport up against the hedge and settled down onto the soft green grass.

"This is the life!" Charlie said, stretching herself out. "Smell that earthy smell."

"Cow shit!" Joey suggested, with a grin.

"JOEY COLLINS!" screamed Charlie, in mock horror. "Language, please!"

Joey laughed and rolled onto her stomach.

"Have you ever eaten grass?" Charlie enquired, picking a blade or two.

"Only when it's poached in butter with a little salt and pepper, but what with butter being on ration..." Joey said, straight faced.

Charlie burst into a fit of laughter rolling onto her stomach too, bringing the girls side by side.

"You nut case!" She said, gently grinned at Joey.

Joey smiled back at Charlie keeping eye contact for a few moments until Charlie blinked and looked away. They remained silent for a few minutes listening to the sounds of buzzing insects and the twitter of birds.

"What you were saying last night about... about liking girls rather than men; does anyone else know?" Charlie asked, shyly.

"Only Robert's sister. That's why Cruze hates me so much. He caught his sister and I together one day; kissing. He went mad! He belted her and thumped me so hard; I had a bruised face for weeks afterwards. She and I have never been allowed to meet since. Cruze blamed me – said I seduced his sister, but if the truth were known, she encouraged me. Anyway," Joey turned over and sat up, "It's all over now."

Charlie remained laying on her stomach, her eyes focused on nothing but listening to Joey's voice waving over her like soft music.

"So," Joey suddenly said, breaking another silence, "Is there a boyfriend?"

Charlie, startled by the sudden switch from Joey's life to her own, choked. "No, no one at the moment."

"Really? I'd have thought most men in East Kent would be chasing after you!"

"What on earth for?" Charlie asked innocently.

"Come on, Charlie, you're an incredible looking girl. You're bright, intelligent – you have everything going for you! Where are they all?"

Charlie laughed gently. "No, nothing like that. Just not that interested, I guess. Blame it on the war if you like."

"The war usually encourages that sort thing, if you don't mind me saying! Nobody at all?"

"No," Charlie smiled. "Nobody at all."

"Well, tell me about your past then?" Joey said, watching a bumble bee hovering around a clover head.

"My past? It's not that exciting you know!"

"Well, tell me about your unexciting past boyfriends." Joey grinned.

"Well, I haven't had that many really. Somehow relationships and I don't seem to work. My last boyfriend, Paul Roman; lasted a little bit longer, but he was never really that committed to me. I liked him, but there was always something missing. There were kisses and stuff and yes, before you ask, there were physical moments too," Charlie blushed, "if you know what I mean! Oh, I don't know. Maybe the missing thing was love."

Joey sat quietly listening to Charlie talk and wondering what sort of an idiot was this man who let a wonderful woman like Charlie Buckton slip through his fingers.


	14. Chapter 14

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 14

The two girls reached their destination, Herne Bay. They had some lunch in a local pub and spent a little time walking around the town. At three O'clock, they enjoyed tea and cake in a small tea shop.

"I suppose we should start heading for home now?" Charlie suggested as they left the tea rooms. "Up hill all the way!"

"Yes, and we've got that big lunch and tea in us now to slow our progress." Observed her companion. "But maybe it'll give me the edge when we race. That extra piece of cake you had is sure to slow you down, fatty!" Joey said with a big grin.

They cycled through the town and back along the quiet country lane they'd travelled upon earlier. After a while, Charlie was bursting to ask Joey more about her life. She slowed their pace.

"When did you realise that you were..." Charlie blushed, unable to finish her question. Joey grinned.

"I suppose I always knew. You get to an age where you should be observing members of the opposite sex, but it just never happened to me. I was aware that I was having crushes on female friends, teachers and even the girl in the fish shop!" The girls laughed. "I didn't really understand it at the time. Well, why would I? Nobody ever talks about this sort of thing, do they? We took a sort of working holiday in France. Dad had to sail across to Boulogne-sur-Mer to do some business. The man who he had to see lived a little way into the countryside – can't remember the name of the village now, but it was very pretty. Mum and Dad spent time with Uncle Henri, as we knew him and Brian and I spent time with his children. Uncle Henri had two boys and a girl. The boys went off and played rough games, but Michelle, that was her name, and I would walk around just talking – she was leaning English and I picked up a few French phases – all clean, I hasten to add! Michelle, well, she was typically French. Short dark hair, an all year round tan and very beautiful – in a continental sort of way. Well, she was about seventeen and I was sixteen at the time. Let's just say she showed me the light!"

"JOEY! NO! Charlie gasped! Are you saying that you and she...?"

"Oh yes!" Joey laughed. I can honestly say I've never looked back since. What a holiday that was!"

Charlie sat staring at her companion with her mouth open; half in shock and half in wonder.

"Have you seen this Michelle since then?"

"No. I've never been back to France since. To my knowledge, she's never been over here either. Then the war started."

"Gosh!" Charlie said, quietly.

"Have I shocked you?" Joey said, with interest.

"I don't know. Maybe I just envy your liberation. Makes me feel quite repressed!" Charlie smiled sadly.

"Liberation? I hardly call a few liaisons with a French girl, liberating, but she did help me sort out my confusion. No Charlie, to be truly liberated, would be to love and be loved without scorn being thrust upon one. That, unhappily, will never happen in my life time."

Charlie stopped her bicycle. Joey did like-wise and glanced at her companion.

"Let's walk for a bit." Charlie suggested.

She was feeling like she'd landed in another world. Ever since she had met Joey Collins, her mind was opening up to new and strange things which she had never encountered before. They were strange indeed, but exciting. The more she learnt of Joey, the more she wanted to know and be with her. What was it about this young woman that attracted her so much?

Suddenly,

"WOW! Charlie! Look over there!" Joey yelled.

Charlie, shaken out of her reverie turned to face where Joey was pointing. She saw a lake shining in the afternoon sunlight.

"Come on!" Joey shouted, "Let's go for a swim!"

"But Joey, we don't have any..." But Joey was gone in a flash, bicycle and all, through a hole in the hedge and into the field beyond. "Bathing clothes." Charlie finished in vain.

Charlie followed the other girl to the lake. It wasn't a big lake but large enough to swim in. Joey placed Ruby's bicycle on the grass and started to take off her clothes.

"Joey, do you think we should?" The Policewoman asked anxiously, checking the surrounding fields for spectators.

"Charlie, d'you know, something has happened to me? I don't know what it is, but suddenly I feel the need to live dangerously!" She said, taking her blouse off. "There's a war on and we don't even know if we will live through it. So much has happened to me just recently, horrible things which I don't even want to think about this afternoon. Therefore," she said taking her trousers off, "I'm liberating myself, even if it's just for today!" And with that, she jumped into the lake in just her underclothes.

Joey remained out of site of a few long moments. Charlie began to feel worried for her friend when, _SPLASH_! Joey appeared at the edge of the lake in front of Charlie, her hair slicked back with water and her eyes sparkling. Charlie thought, not for the first time, how attractive Joey was.

"Joey! You had me worried there!" Charlie scolded.

"Charlie! It's wonderful, come on in! There isn't too much weed down there so you're quite safe."

"Isn't it cold?" Charlie asked, sheepishly.

"Yes, but so refreshing to be out of that heat! Come on in!" She laughed.

Charlie stood for a few moments, unsure of what to do. Half wanting to join her 'liberated' friend in the lake and half wanting to remain on dry ground, safe and sound; the sensible thing to do. She made her decision. She took off her clothes and jumped in.


	15. Chapter 15

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 15

Charlie and Joey lay in their underwear, in what was left of the warm afternoon sun, drying off.

"Joey Collins! What are you doing to me?" Charlie laughed, grinning at Joey. "I do believe you're leading me astray!"

"Who me?" Joey said, innocently.

"Yes, you! What do you think my Sergeant is going to say if he finds out about this?"

"Who says he's gonna find out?" Joey said in a low, husky voice which made Charlie glance again towards her friend. Joey smiled at her, a smile which made Charlie's heart leap. She swallowed nervously and checked to see if her clothes were dry.

"Well, I'm almost dry. What about you?" Charlie said standing up.

"Yep, just about. Give me a hand up, please." Joey said holding out her hand to Charlie.

Charlie took hold of Joey's hand and heaved with all her might - lifting her off the ground with such force that Joey nearly knocked Charlie over. Joey took hold of Charlie's arms to support herself. Chills ran up and down Charlie's body with the touch of Joey hands on her skin. She felt herself blush and moved away quickly.

"Better get dressed." She muttered, picking up her trousers and putting them on.

Joey stood feeling nervous, aware of what had just happened between herself and Charlie. She couldn't deny that Charlie was quickly becoming the most important person in her life. She pleaded with herself not to fall in love. It mustn't happen. Charlie wouldn't want her. It was too much to hope for. She bent down and picked up her blouse, her heart feeling heavy. "_Please God; don't tear me apart, please!_" She prayed, silently.

They walked and peddled home enjoying the end of their day. From time to time they stopped to exclaim over a pretty view or to re-pump Ruby's soft bike tyre. They encountered many hills as Charlie had predicted and these they walked up, leading their bicycles alongside them. The two girl's shoulders, touching softly, from time to time; mostly contrived.

Charlie glanced at Joey, noticing how the other girl's hair was highlighted by the soft sun rays, breaking through the trees. The sight was so beautiful; she could hardly steel her eyes away. Joey looked across at her companion, sensing Charlie's stare. She smiled gently and reached for Charlie's free hand.

"Thank you for today." Joey said quietly. "It's been wonderful. I was able to forget about everything and just be me for a while. I haven't been able to do that in a long time. I couldn't have done it without you."

Charlie blushed and smiled prettily but was too overwhelmed to respond.

"I wish..." Joey started and then stopped.

"You wish what?" Charlie asked quietly, her heart beating a little faster.

"It doesn't matter." Joey said looking ahead at the road.

Charlie frowned, a little disappointed for some reason, wondering why Joey hadn't finished her wish.

Joey felt Charlie's fingers squeeze hers a little tighter, causing the same feeling to her heart.

"_Please, please no!" _She pleaded silently with herself.

The hill climb came to an end and from the top the girls could see Whitstable nestled down below. They looked at each other and reluctantly released their hands; a sudden shyness engulfing them which had not been present before. They climbed onto their bikes and started the descent, back to real life.


	16. Chapter 16

The Very Thought of You

**Hello! Just to say a big thank you to those of you who have taken the trouble to leave reviews. I didn't realise how much it would mean. I'm so chuffed! Thank you! S&L xx**

Chapter 16

Ruby sat at the kitchen table studiously reading a romantic novel. Charlie arrived home from work and greeting her sister with a big smile.

"Hi Sun Shine! How was your day?"

Ruby looked at her sister through narrowed eyes. Why was Charlie always so cheerful these days?

"Why?" She asked.

Charlie looked round in surprise. "I just wondered, stroppy! Joey at home?"

"She's up at the allotment, digging." The younger girl replied, not taking her eyes away from the page.

"Great! I'll go and help her." Charlie said, running into her room to change into some work clothes.

"Thought you might." Ruby muttered.

Charlie could see Joey digging over the ground. She stood watching her friend bending and heaving with the spade enjoying the sight of her body moving in a regular rhythm. Joey, sensing she was being watched looked around and caught Charlie watching her.

"Hello!" Joey called. "Come to do some work?"

"Thought I might." Said Charlie, blushing slightly.

"Good. Grab a spade."

The two girls worked for an hour or so then decided to call it a day and go home. Janet would be waiting for any fresh vegetables they may have dug up to cook for their dinner.

"Did you lock the shed door, Joey?" Charlie called as she brushed the earth from her hands.

"Yep!" Joey replied as she ran down to the gate to join her friend.

They walked a little way along the lane talking about their respective days, when they became aware of the sound of an aircraft. They stopped in their tracks and looked up into the sky. The aircraft sound was getting nearer and nearer until suddenly,

_DACKER...DACKER...DACKER...DACKER..._ The sound of machine gun fire filled the air and the pathway behind them began to jump as bullets sprayed on the path. Charlie threw herself on top of Joey bringing her to the ground with a thud.

_DACKER...DACKER...DACKER...DACKER..._ again, missing their legs by inches. Charlie felt the breeze of the bullets as they past. The sound of the aircraft making its assent higher into the sky suggested that this stray German fighter plane had finished its sport for the evening and headed back towards the east coast. Charlie remained where she was covering Joey's body, afraid to move in case the aircraft came back.

After minutes of silence, Charlie felt Joey's body shift a little beneath her own. But she didn't want to move. She wanted to stay where she was forever. Her fingers which had covered her friend's hands during the attack, curled around Joey's fingers tightly, not letting go. Charlie felt Joey's fingers intertwine with her own.

After what seemed an eternity, voices and the sound of running feet could be heard along the pathway, heading for the allotments. Charlie came to her senses and moved.

"Joey." She whispered. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Replied a muffled Joey.

Charlie got off her friend and helped the girl up. Joey had a few minor cuts and grazes; mostly from the impact of Charlie's body landing on her with such force.

Charlie looked at Joey's palms. They were splintered with gravel and she carefully picked it out, trying not to hurt her friend in the process.

The girls said nothing but felt as though they were in a world of their own; hearts beating fast.

"Hey! Are you alright?" A voice came from further along the path, making them jump.

"Yes, we're fine. Has anyone been hurt?" Charlie asked.

"A few casualties in town, but thankfully, nothing worse. I guess 'Gerry' must have gone under the radar. Bloody swine!" The man said gruffly.

Charlie brushed Joey and herself down. Joey stood in shock.

"Come on you. Let's get you home. I want to check on Ruby and the others. Then I better get down to the station." Charlie took Joey's hand and they hurried back along the pathway to home.


	17. Chapter 17

The Very Thought of You

**Thank you again for your kind reviews. Please accept my humble apologises for any historical and geographical inaccuracies within this story. S&L xx **

Chapter 17

"No you don't!" Yelled Charlie, "Give them to me!"

"Come and get 'em then, Constable!" Joey teased, waving a pair of Charlie's nylons in the air.

"If you don't give them back, you little rat, I'll have you arrested!" Charlie playfully threatened Joey.

Joey saw an escape route and took it, running for her life to the kitchen and almost knocking poor Ruby over.

"Sorry, Ruby!" Joey yelled as she made for the back door. "A copper's after me!"

With that, Charlie came thundering into the kitchen in hot pursuit of her friend.

"Where is she?" She panted. "She's got my only decent pair of nylons!"

"She went thataway!" Cried Vince, pointing and enjoying the fun. Ruby shook her head in disbelief. Two grown women, tearing around the house as if they were ten years olds!

Later, Charlie sat quietly in the kitchen sowing a button on her work blouse. Ruby walked in to get herself a glass of water and stood looking at her sister.

"Where's the other half of the comedy act then?"

"What?" Charlie asked, cursing as she pricked her finger.

"Joey?"

"Gone up to the allotment, I think. Why?"

"Just wondered, as you two can't do anything without the other these days."

"Not jealous, are we?" Charlie teased, glancing at her sister.

"No." Ruby said, pouting. She turned the tap until the water ran cold and filled her glass. She turned and looked at her sister again, still struggling with her sowing.

"Charlie, I don't quite understand this relationship you have with Joey. Don't get me wrong, I'm very fond of her, but, it's as if she's taken over your life!"

Charlie looked up quickly at her sister. She was at a loss for words for a few moments and then said, "Ruby, Joey is my best friend. Of course we spend time together. Just like you and Annie do."

"Not quite as much time as you and Joey, though." Ruby pointed out.

"Yes, but Annie doesn't live with you, does she?"

"No, but I'd also like to point out that Annie and I don't horse around like a couple of rampant kids like you two do!"

"RUBY!" Charlie cried, "What a thing to say! What on earth do you mean by that?" Charlie asked, her face flushing.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. By the way, it's the School Benefit Concert next week, are you coming?"

"Oh! Do I have to?" Whined Charlie, glad for a change of subject.

"Well, I wish you would. An upstanding member of the Constabulary, like yourself, should attend and support her little sister's School functions. Shall I put you down for a ticket?"

"Okay. Oh! Better get two. One for Joey, as well."

"I might have guessed, Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee."

"Oi!" Charlie complained. "What is the benefit Concert in aid of this year?"

"The M.A.B.F.S."

"What's that stand for?" Asked Charlie with a frown.

"The Maladjusted Adult Best Friend Society!"


	18. Chapter 18

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 18

Ruby's hint about her behaviour had not been completely lost on Charlie. She had to admit that her relationship with Joey was a very unusual one. She would need to calm it down somewhat before other people started to notice. They had done nothing wrong accept get a little carried away at times. Her feelings for Joey were extraordinary to say the least. She had never had a best friend before, even when she was a young girl, but the need to have her best friend near, as often as possible, was almost incomprehensible. She felt guilty. She was aware of Joey's gender preferences, but had not treated her with the detachment which, perhaps, would have been better, under the circumstances. Instead, Charlie had formed an extraordinary attachment to the girl and was now guilt ridden.

"You ready?" Joey shouted as she looked forward to the country walk and picnic which Charlie had suggested the evening before.

"Erm, Joey. I'm really sorry, but I'm afraid I can't go now. Something's come up at work and I've got to go in." Charlie fibbed.

"Oh! Okay, can't be helped. Will I see you at lunch time?" Joey asked, hopefully.

"No...Probably not."

"Okay. I'll take myself up to the allotment. Got some tomatoes to pick. Well, have a good day!" Joey said cheerfully, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Yes, you too." Charlie felt terrible lying to her best friend. But she couldn't take the risk of allowing Joey to form any sort of attachment to her.

Charlie avoided Joey's company as much as she possible for the rest of that week. Joey was aware that something had changed and hoped she hadn't done or said anything which may have upset her friend. She tried to speak to Charlie one evening about it, but Charlie dismissed her fears as 'silly' and had escaped further interrogation by going to have a bath. Charlie saw the hurt in Joey's eyes which, she had been the cause of, but there was nothing to be done. Her own tears fell into the bath water.

It was the evening of the School Benefit Concert, in aid of Children from the East End of London who had been made homeless or orphaned during the dreadful bombing raids in that area the previous year.

Ruby and Vince had already left home earlier than the others in order to get themselves ready for their School concert.

Janet, Joey and Charlie were all to attend. Charlie could hardly avoid Joey that evening. After all, she was the one who purchased the ticket for her. Joey, Charlie noticed, had been very quiet for a couple of days and was only speaking when necessary. She wasn't moody or rude, just quiet. Charlie guessed why. The knowledge of this didn't make her feel any better.

"So, what's young Ruby doing in the concert this evening, Constable Buckton?" Colleen Smart from the bakers in the high street, asked the Policewoman.

"Oh, just some backstage stuff, I believe, Mrs. Smart. Ruby doesn't sing, dance or tell jokes!" Charlie informed her, with a smile.

"Oh! Shame," Said Colleen. "I love to see the youngsters up there giving the performance of their little lives in aid of the torment of others. It's my belief..." She was suddenly interrupted by the entrance of Martha Holden and Lieutenant Hugo Austin.

"Good evening girls!" Martha enthused. "How are we all?"

"Oh fine, just fine." Replied Mrs. Smart as she disappeared off into the crowd.

The others laughed. "Silly old bat!" Martha said. Can't believe she's a relation of mine!

"Well," said Hugo, "that explains a vast deal!"

"Oi!" Martha complained, digging Hugo in the ribs.

"So, Miss. Buckton, how are you this evening?" Hugo oiled.

"Very well, thank you." Replied Charlie, trying to look anywhere rather than at Hugo, who had moved in very close. Joey noticed this and wondered how Charlie could put up with such as obnoxious fellow as Hugo Austin around her.

"Looking forward to the show?" Charlie asked, politely.

"Indeed, especially if you will do me the honour of sitting next to me this evening?" Hugo replied with a smile.

"Well, I'm not sure of our seating arrangements at the moment." Charlie said, desperately trying to produce a feasible reason for not sitting with Hugo. She was saved by Martha who'd wandered off and found her Grandfather, Alf Stewart, who had suggested that she and Hugo sat with him.

"Saved by the bell, eh?" Joey couldn't resist putting in. Charlie glanced at her aware that these were the first words Joey had spoken to her without a prompt for some time. A tide of happy feelings flooded over her and she smiled warmly at her friend. She took her by the arm and guided her to a seat – at the opposite side to where Hugo and Martha were placed.

The lights dimmed in the School hall. Without them, the room would have been completely dark due to the blackout matter at the large windows. The stage lights were lit and the old School piano broke into a chorus of Noel Coward's 'London Pride'.

Charlie looked at Joey catching her eye and smiled. Joey returned a smile but Charlie noticed that it didn't come from her eyes.

The show had been going for an hour or so, with all the usual delights; jugglers, comic songs, short extracts from famous plays and little girls impersonating 'Shirley Temple'. Charlie was glad when the lights went up and it was time for an interval. Chair legs scraped along the polished wood floor as grateful family and friends got up to gossip with neighbours, have a cup of tea, pay a visit to the toilet or just walk about and de-numb their sleeping behinds!

Martha and Hugo drifted across to see their friends.

"Well, that's the first bit done. Just another five hours to go!" Martha quipped.

"Oh, it's wonderful!" Interrupted Colleen Smart, who just happened to be passing by. "All those little faces..."

"Charlie," smarmed Hugo, "may I have a little word?" he asked pulling her gently to one side.

"How about dinner later this week? I finish my leave soon. So you see you'll be making a lonely Sailor very happy if you will."

Charlie shifted uneasily. "Well, Hugo. It's very sweet of you to offer, but I really can't spare the time at the moment..." Suddenly, Charlie felt her arm being pulled gently in the opposite direction.

"Sorry." She called to Hugo and smiled gratefully at Joey who handed her a cup of tea.

"My God! Does he never give up?" Charlie said, quietly.

"You must be encouraging him." Joey said, looking back towards Hugo.

"I am not!" Charlie cried, trying to convince her friend that she was not at all interested in the young man and little understanding the reason why this was so important.

Joey grinned.

They were now nearing the end of the benefit concert. The music teacher and pianist, Mr. Copeland, stood up to announce the last act.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. It is now my pleasure to introduce one of our most talented pupils in the School. She is going to sing a song very close to our hearts at the moment, especially we who reside in Kent. For you this evening, unaccompanied ..."

"Oh Lord!" Charlie whispered to Joey. "This will be screams!"

"...Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome on stage, Ruby Buckton!"

Charlie began to choke and Janet and Joey patted her on the back to help her breathe again.

The lights dipped and Ruby walked onto the stage in silence. She was dressed just in School Uniform. She wore no stage make up or fancy costume but perched herself on a wooden crate. A back drop painting of some white cliffs had been draped across the piano.

Charlie stopped choking and everyone in the audience settled down. Ruby opened her mouth to sing.

"_There'll be blue birds over, the white cliffs of Dover, tomorrow, just you wait and see..."_

The young girl sang with a voice of an angel! Charlie sat with her mouth open in utter shock. She had no idea that her little sister could sing so beautifully and with such emotion.

"_There'll be love and laughter and peace ever after, tomorrow when the world is free..."_

Tears fell from Charlie's eyes as she watched and listened to her little sister on stage. Their mother would have been so proud if only she could have been there. She put her hand over her mouth to try and suppress her sobs. She felt her other hand being taken and squeezed by Joey. Charlie glanced at Joey and noted she also had tears of pride in her eyes.

"_The Shepherd will tend his sheep, the valley will bloom again, and Jimmy will go to sleep, in his own little room again..."_

Janet handed Charlie a handkerchief to mop her tears. There were other sniffles coming from around the School hall. Obviously, Ruby's chosen song had struck a chord with many in the audience.

"_There'll be blue birds over, the white cliffs of Dover, tomorrow, just you wait and see."_

The song ended and the audience, not knowing if to weep or cheer, decided on the later and all stood, cheered and clapped the little figure alone on the School stage.

"My God! Charlie! Why didn't you tell me she could sing like that?" Janet shouted over the cheers for Ruby.

"I – I didn't know!" Charlie said, with a mixture of pride and guilt.

The School piano struck up once more and all the little contributors of the evening came back on stage and sang, with the help of the audience, a medley of old favourites from 'Roll Out The Barrel' to 'There'll Always Be An England'. When the singing finished everyone cheered themselves and everyone else and made ready to leave.

Charlie, Janet and Joey waited in the corridor for Vince and Ruby to re-appear. Everyone who knew Charlie was Ruby's sister congratulated her accordingly for having such a talent in the family and nearly all asked why it had been hidden away.

At last Vince and Ruby joined them. Charlie looked at Ruby with pride. She reached out for her little sister to come in for a hug, which Ruby did, with pleasure. Joey smiled at the happy scene. She thought of her brother and the lack of love they shared. Why, even in war time, did they have to fight?

They all walked home together singing and laughing and looking forward to a 'tomorrow when the world _might_ be free'.


	19. Chapter 19

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 19

Joey was dusting the dresser in the kitchen as Charlie washed up the breakfast dishes the morning after the School benefit concert. The girls had not said much to each other since Ruby had left to meet her friend Annie. Both feeling a little shy, though neither being able to understand why. Joey had been a little relieved to see 'her' Charlie last night instead of the more aloof one she'd witnessed for a few days previously. She still hoped she'd not upset Charlie in any way, but also wondered if Charlie had other worries; maybe work or even Ruby.

Charlie scrubbed at the porridge saucepan, trying to remove residue which had set like cement! She cursed as the pan fell out of her hand into the washing up water, splashing her blouse.

"Blast!"

Joey glanced in Charlie's direction, but remained silent. A week ago she would have relished making a funny remark at Charlie's expense, but now felt a little awkward. She bit her bottom lip knowing she would have to make an effort soon or their friendship would suffer. At that moment, Janet rushed into the kitchen.

"Girls, I need a favour. Squadron Leader Paul Roman, no less, is home on leave and I've invited him to lunch and I wondered...?"

"You'd like us to clear out?" Charlie smiled.

"Oh, do you mind? It's just, it's been so long since he's had leave and it will be wonderful to have some time together!" Janet gushed.

"That's fine. I'm sure we'll all find something to do."

Joey took her opportunity.

"Charlie, we never got to go on that picnic the other day. Perhaps we could meet up at lunchtime?"

Charlie felt her heart thump. Though she relished the idea of having some fun with Joey, she didn't want to encourage the feelings which came with their relationship.

"Yes, okay." Charlie said uncertainly. "But I have a date with some friends at two o'clock, so will have to done by then." She fibbed.

"That's fine." Joey said, grateful to be seeing her friend, if only for a couple of hours.

The girls arranged to meet outside the village hall at noon. Joey had prepared their lunch and Charlie promised to bring a bottle of lemonade, which she purchased at the Stores. They both arrived at the same time and smiled.

"All set?" Joey grinned.

"Where are we going?" Charlie asked, eyeing the blanket and towel which Joey had bought along too.

"Surprise!" Joey said, smiling at her friend.

Charlie looked a little anxious as she followed Joey along the high street and down towards the harbour. They followed a little pathway off to the left, ducked under some low hung trees and side-stepped the stinging nettles.

"Where on earth are we going?" Charlie asked, frowning.

"You'll see in a few seconds." Joey replied with a grin.

The pathway opened up revealing the small harbour. Several fishing boats were moored and a little further away, a small sailing boat, not much larger than a rowing boat with a sail, bobbed about in the water.

"Transport!" Joey announced, proudly.

"Where did you get it?" Charlie asked laughing nervously.

"It was my Dad's. It's been kept for years in his old boat shed. I popped up there this morning and got it out!"

"How did you manage to bring it all the way down here?" Charlie asked, suspiciously.

"Well, Constable, I met with Andrew Aden just after he'd finished work and asked him to help me down with it. Dad used to have a set of wheels, but the tyres were acquisitioned for the war effort." Joey explained. "Come on! Let make hay! We don't have too much time."

Joey climbed down the wooden ladder affixed to the harbour wall and expertly jumped into the little boat. Charlie handed her the bags and made a bad attempt to get in herself. Joey took her hand to help steady her but Charlie quickly withdrew her own. Joey felt her heart sink. '_It must be something I've done_.' she thought to herself, sadly.

When they were both settled, Joey cast off and began to navigate her way out of the harbour. The sea was calm so there were no waves as such to negotiate. Charlie was surprised how well Joey handled the little boat in the sea and began to relax a little.

"You shouldn't have gone to all this trouble." Charlie said. "Don't forget I'm meeting friends at two."

"That's alright. I hadn't forgotten. I haven't been at sea for such a long while now and I thought it would be good fun." Joey replied pulling a rope.

The girls sailed for thirty minutes, leaving the harbour behind and heading towards Tankerton. There they spied an old house, almost on the beach, with a disused jetty. Joey came along side and moored.

"There!" She said, with a smile. "We can picnic over there on the grass and have you back before two. Be careful you don't get yourself caught on that barb wire." Joey warned as they began to walk along the jetty to the shore.

"Joey, should we be here? We might get into frightful trouble if we're caught!" Charlie said, nervously.

"It's fine. Long as you don't go onto the beach and find a mine!" Joey said, grinning at the anxious Charlie.

They carried their lunch up to the quiet, grassy bank near the house and laid it on the blanket which Joey had brought along. The warm sun was shining on the water as the girls ate their food. Joey had prepared sandwiches of homemade plum jam; others with cheese, using her entire weekly ration. Charlie was touched by the effort Joey had gone to and smiled at her friend. They chatted about this and that and watched with interest as a Herring gull surface dived into the sea to capture its lunch. They rested in the sun, drinking in its warm rays.

"I was thinking about asking Mr. Stewart at the Neptune if I can do the odd shift to put together a little money." Joey mused. "I know I let him down before, but do you think he'd give me another chance?" She asked, picking up a pebble and studying it.

"I'm sure he would. But Joey, I'll worry if you work in the evenings and have to walk home alone. What if..." Charlie said anxiously, stopping in mid sentence, not wanting to mention Robert Cruze's name.

"Oh, I'll be okay. I can't hide forever. Besides, I'll be getting my call up papers soon from the Ministry. I'll have to try and be brave then." Joey said quietly.

Charlie shot her a quick look. Of course, Joey was not working on the fishing boat anymore and would now be considered a 'Mobile Women' and was expected to 'do her bit'.

"What do you think you'll do?" Charlie asked, hoping that Joey would choose somewhere close to home; a munitions factory or the land.

"Haven't thought too much about it, but I don't want to end up in a factory all day long, '_making the thing that turns the knob that works the thingimy-bob that's going to help us win the war_!'" Joey quoted.

Charlie laughed. "Okay, Gracie!"

Joey grinned and looked at her watch.

"Charlie, it's half past one! You need to get weaving if you're going to meet your friends by two. I'll clear up here. If you walk up that little path, it will take you straight back on the road to town." Joey said pointing out the path.

"Oh, is that the time?" Charlie said taking Joey's wrist in her hand and checking the time by Joey's watch, even though her own watch worked perfectly well. "But I'm having such a lovely afternoon here with you. Perhaps, I'll stay." She said, quietly.

"You can hardly let your friends down at such short notice, Charlie!" Joey said, busying herself packing away the lunch things.

"I'm sure they won't miss me! There are going to be several other people there," Charlie improvised, "and so I'm sure they won't notice if I'm there or not!"

"I can't believe that! Well, if you're sure and you won't upset them, it's a pleasure to have you aboard!" Joey said smiling.

The girls settled down in hopes of a peaceful afternoon.

"This is lovely! I hate to think the summer will soon be over and everything will get grey again." Charlie said stretching out her long legs on the blanket.

"Next summer will come around soon enough." Joey said with a touch of sadness in her voice making Charlie look up at her.

"It would've been my Mum's birthday today." Joey said, staring out to sea. Charlie understood how Joey felt. After her Mother had died, the first birthday anniversary had been hell.

"What was your mum like?" Charlie asked.

Joey was silent for a moment.

"She was lovely! She was the best mum in the world. She was quiet and soft and had the most wonderful sense of fun you can imagine! I can remember when we were children how she would take Brian and I swimming in the sea. She would try to teach us to swim but it would always end in a splashing contest between Brian and me, which, of course, Brian would always win! She used to take me to see Deanna Durbin films too! We use to come home from the cinema singing loudly all the songs we could remember in the film and..." Joey stopped talking and bit her lip to try and stop the tears which had filled her eyes.

Charlie moved over to Joey's side of the blanket and hugged her friend whose tears streamed down her face for the loss of her beloved mother.

Charlie held Joey tight until her tears subsided.

"I'm sorry Charlie." Joey choked. "That's the first time I've cried since Mum's been gone. I miss her so much, especially now."

Since Joey had temporarily moved into Charlie's lodgings, Charlie had seen such a change in the sad young woman; the one she had tried so hard to convince to make a statement against her attacker, Robert Cruze. There she had blossomed into the most delightful, entertaining person Charlie had ever known. It took a moment like this to remind her that this lovely young woman was still vulnerable and broken inside.

"What was your Dad like?" Charlie asked, hoping she would not upset her friend again with yet another question.

"Dad was very strong. A big man, but quite gentle in his way. Mind you, he'd take no old lip! If you got out of hand, he'd cuff you as soon as look at you!" Joey said, smiling. "He was mostly for Brian, but I suppose that was normal, Brian being the boy. But he would often take me out in the boat – he taught me to row and sail!" She said, proudly. "He never really understood me, though. I suppose he didn't understand why I wasn't more girlish, going out on dates with boys and dressing up and using vast amounts of lipstick!" She laughed.

She remained silent for a few moments. "Mum knew."

Charlie wondered what Joey's Mum had known, but guessed that she must have known about Joey's preference for girls.

"She didn't mind about it?" Charlie asked quietly.

"She never said. She just seemed to accept it and even when I tried to speak to her about it one day, she just said, "It's alright, my darling. I love you for being you."

Charlie watched Joey telling her story. She wanted to pull her into her arms and tell her that she also 'loved her for being her' but quickly dismissed the thought.

"So," Joey said, turning to face Charlie, "did you get on well with your mum?"

It was Charlie's turn to look out to sea. She seldom spoke to anyone about either of her parents, accept perhaps, Ruby, but before she could check herself, she had begun.

"Mum was possibly the most beautiful person I have ever known. She had long brown hair with the most wonderful starry eyes you could imagine! I use to call her 'my angel'." Charlie smiled. "I can remember one night when I was very young, ages before Ruby was born, waking in the middle of the night after a bad dream and seeing her standing at the foot of my bed, with the moon shining its light on her. She was looking out of my bedroom window at the stars. The moon made a hallo of light around her head. It looked ...mystical! She looked so beautiful standing there that I felt better straight away and drifted back into sleep. That was my mum." Charlie related and she looked down at the picnic blanket and fiddled with a pulled thread.

Joey took Charlie's hand in her own. With tears in her eyes, she lifted Charlie's hand to her lips and gently planted a kiss on her fingers.

"Charlie, you are so wonderful. You are 'the angel' to me that your mother was to you. You have been so good to me since ..." Joey took a moment, "since that bad time; looking after me and keeping me safe. I really don't know what I would have done without you." She placed her hand on top of Charlie's. "Thank you. If I had been one of your friends, waiting for you to join them today, I would have missed you." Joey said looking into Charlie's eyes.

Charlie blushed and smiled not losing eye contact with her friend. She had never felt so happy.

Music from a gramophone in the house started to play some lively dance band music and Joey was up on her feet in a moment.

"Oh I love 'Glenn Miller'!" She cried, "Come on! Dance with me, Charlie!"

Charlie laughed but didn't budge.

"Come on. They're playing 'In The Mood'!" Joey said, taking Charlie's hand and dragging her onto her feet. "Can you Jitterbug?"

"No, I can't!" Charlie said laughing and blushing.

"I'll show you!"

Joey pushed and pulled Charlie around until she started to memorize the steps. They stumbled about and laughed as they danced, getting giddy with the turning and weaving. All too soon the record ended and the girls stood crying with laughter at their attempt to Jitterbug. 'Glenn Miller' was replaced by another dance band, 'Ray Noble and his Orchestra' playing the haunting and much slower 'The Very Thought of You'. The two girls breathing became slower but their hearts raced as their eyes met.


	20. Chapter 20

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 20

"_The very thought of you, and I forget to do, the little ordinary things that everyone ought to do..."_

The two girls stood as if in a trance. Charlie moved her hand slightly as though reaching towards Joey's. Joey was aware of the movement. Her own hand moved to Charlie's gentling touching it with her finger tips. Charlie held her breath but did not move her hand away. Joey's fingers gently wound around Charlie's which responded by doing likewise. Joey's other hand slowly moved towards Charlie's arm and softly took hold of it, gently pulling Charlie towards her. Charlie, still mesmerized, moved in towards Joey.

Suddenly,

"URR! URR! URR!" A seagull screeched overhead. The trance was broken. Charlie awoke from the dream which soft music, warm sun and Joey had created. She panicked and drew away from Joey snatching her hands back and breathing heavily. Her ears pounded with the sound of her own pulse beating in time with her rapid heartbeat.

"I- I have to go!" She stammered. "I'm sorry...it was great!" She bent down, picked up her bag and shoes and stumbled up the bank to the little foot path Joey had shown her earlier and headed for home.

Joey watched the terrified Charlie as she made her escape. She felt her heart breaking with every step Charlie took away from her. She felt something like a hand clutching at her throat and heart; squeezing the life from her. Tears filled her eyes. She blinked but the tears would not abate. She let them fall.

Charlie was breathless by the time she reached the town. She was confused and frightened not knowing what to do. Her sanctuary was home, but Janet and Paul would still be lunching. She needed some time to herself, needed to get away from everyone and explanations. She looked behind her terrified that Joey might have chased after her. But no Joey. Charlie took the coast path to the other end of town and found herself a bench to sit on, to try and pull herself together. She needed to understand what had just happened, and how she might cope with it.

Joey loaded the little boat with their picnic things and glanced around one more time to make sure she had left nothing behind. Nothing, perhaps, except a memory of what had been the most wonderful afternoon of her life until it turned to ashes. She cast off and stepped carefully into the boat. But where to? If only she could have her wish to sail out into the sea, never to return home again. To numb the all the pain she held in her heart.

Charlie sat for an hour until she thought it safe to return home. She had concocted a story for her arrival if Janet and Paul were still there. '_She was returning early with a sick headache and would go straight to bed_.' She hastily walked home and entered through the front door, hoping to avoid the kitchen if Janet was still entertaining.

"Is that you Charlie?" Janet called.

"Yes." Charlie replied. "Sorry, I've come back home so soon. I think I've got a touch of the sun; I have a headache. I'm going straight to bed." With that and not knowing if the Squadron Leader was still in the house, Charlie slunk into her bedroom and closed the door and curtains. She replaced her day clothes with pyjamas and jumped into bed right under the covers. She found some comfort in the darkness of the bedding.

Joey wandered along the lane from the allotment. She had seen one of the old fishermen down at the harbour who had kindly offered to help her up to the boat shed to return the boat to it former dwelling place. That done, she was at a loss to know what to do. It had been a temping thought to throw herself off a cliff, but self preservation reared its head, disallowing the idea. So, hence, she found herself at the allotment, wandering around, pulling the odd weed up here and there and trying to understand why Charlie reacted as she did.

That afternoon, Joey Collins realised how desperately in love with Charlie Buckton she had become and was as sure as she could be that Charlie felt the same way about her too. She had seen love in Charlie's eyes and felt the passion in her touch. _How could she be wrong? Was she wrong_? At the end of the lane, she rested on a gate leading into a field and watched some rabbits larking about on the grass a few yards away; a sight which once, would have given much pleasure. They may as well have been Nazis for all Joey cared at that moment. She rested her head against the fence post and cried.

It was way past seven when Joey plucked up enough courage to venture back to her temporary lodgings. She quietly slipped in through the kitchen door. Only Ruby was in the room. She looked up and smiled.

"Where did you get to?" Ruby asked innocently.

"I've been up at the allotment." Joey said hoping the younger girl wouldn't press for more information. Ruby seemed happy with Joey's explanation and carried on reading her film magazine.

"Is Charlie around?" Joey asked shyly.

"She went to bed ages ago," Ruby informed her, "with a bad headache or something; didn't want to eat anything. She thinks she's got a touch of the sun."

"Hi, Joey!" Janet said struggling into the kitchen with the tin bath to make ready for a reluctant Vince. "Sorry about your picnic thing having to finish so soon, what with Charlie getting too much sun and all. I'm going to take her in a couple of Aspirin in a minute. There's some fish pie left in the larder if you're hungry."

"Thanks Janet. I'm not really hungry at the moment. I'll take the Aspirin in to Charlie if you're busy?" Joey offered, quietly.

"Good. Thanks. They're on the top shelf of that cupboard." Janet said pointing.

Joey reached for the pain killers and filled a glass with water. She felt her hand shaking a little as nerves started to get the better of her, but she had to face this problem sooner rather than later. There would be no sense in leaving it until the morning. She walked along the hall way and up a few stairs to a small landing, leading to Charlie's bedroom.

Charlie had not slept since she arrived home. The afternoon's proceeding were the only thing running through her confused mind. She doubted she would ever sleep again. She was aware that she had left Joey, somewhat unceremoniously, some hours previously and had heard nothing more of her since. '_What was she doing_?' and '_how was she feeling_?' Were questions she now asked herself. At that moment, she heard a small tap at her bedroom door. The visitor would not enter until Charlie invited them to do so.

"Come in".

Joey entered the darkened room.

"Charlie," Joey said, quietly. "I'm sorry about your headache, if you actually have one."

"Sorry?" Charlie said tensing; her back towards Joey.

Joey swallowed, trying not to get too emotional. She took a deep breath.

"It's about what happened earlier, isn't it?" Joey said quietly sitting on the edge of Charlie's bed.

"Nothing happened." Charlie said, flatly.

"I think you know what I'm talking about Charlie."

"Joey, I don't know – I don't understand...If I'd have known you were developing feelings for me, I'd have been more careful not to give the impression that I felt the same way! I didn't mean to act in an improper manner." Charlie said, turning a little towards Joey, but not making eye contact.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for anything to happen this afternoon. I'd hate you to think I'd arranged it to compromise you." Joey said, sadly.

Charlie nodded her head, but remained silent.

Joey stood up and shifted uncomfortably. She paused for a moment, as if searching for the right words to say, but none came. She looked once more at Charlie.

"I do hope you'll be feeling better in the morning." And with that, left the room closing the door quietly behind her.

Charlie sunk back onto her bed and sobbed.


	21. Chapter 21

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 21

Charlie shuffled the paperwork around on her desk. In doing so, catching the edge of her tea cup with a folder, spilling the remains of the beverage over the report she had just typed out. The report concerning a wave of Black Market crimes saturating the district was due on the Sergeant's desk in ten minutes.

"BLAST!" She cried out in frustration.

Woman Police Constable Watson glanced over the top of her own typewriter to see what ailed her colleague. Watson had noticed Charlie's strange mood earlier that morning but kept her head down. Now she would have to say something.

"Charlotte, are you alright?" Watson almost whispered.

"Does it look as though I am?" Charlie answered angrily.

"I'll get a cloth." Watson said quietly, moving to the rest area.

Charlie felt like crying. She put her head in her hands and closed her eyes.

Watson returned with a cloth and dabbed at the damaged document. She glanced at Charlie.

"I don't think it's helped, Charlotte." Watson said, gently.

"Oh God!" Charlie said, falling back into her chair. "I'll just have to start again. Oh! Why can't the Sergeant be called out or something?" She said desperately.

At that moment, the Sergeant's office door opened and he walked out heading in Charlie's direction.

"WPC Buckton. Your report on Black Market goods. Is it ready yet?" He asked, looking over the top of his spectacles.

"I'm sorry Sergeant. It was, but I've just had a little accident with my tea cup." The WPC replied, glancing at the mess. "I'm very sorry. I'll type another as quickly as possible." She promised, biting her lip.

The Sergeant glanced at the mess on Charlie's desk and frowned.

"WPC Watson. Be kind enough to tidy this desk, if you please. WPC Buckton. I would like to see you in my office, immediately!" He said, returning to his office.

Watson gave Charlie a sympathetic look as she walked to her feat.

Charlie closed the Sergeant's office door behind her. He indicated for her to take a seat which he had kindly placed before his desk. Charlie obeyed.

"WPC Buckton. I've noticed a marked deteriation in your work of late. Late reports, second class standards and you were late for work again this morning, second time this week! It's not good enough!" He said frowning.

"No Sergeant." Charlie agreed in a small voice.

Sergeant Crosby looked at the young woman sitting opposite him and sighed.

"Charlotte. What's happening to you at the moment? You've not been yourself for weeks now. One minute you're prancing around the office like you're on a day trip to Margate and the next, heading for the gallows!"

Charlie's chin hung down almost to her chest.

"Charlotte, I've known you for many years; since you were a baby, in fact. I know when there's something wrong. Until recently, your standard of duty was beyond what was expected of someone of your age and ability. But now," the sergeant shook his head sadly, "now you seem to have lost all interest in your job."

"Sorry, Uncle Fred. I've let you down. I'm so sorry." Charlie almost whispered to her Father's best friend.

"No Charlie, you've not let me down, but you've let yourself down. Now, what is the problem?"

Charlie looked up at the Sergeant. She didn't think using him as a confidant would help her case. So, she wittered for a while about her worries concerning Ruby's welfare and generalized on the pressures of wartime.

Sergeant Crosby watched the young woman, but knew there was something else which concerned her.

"Well, WPC Buckton," he said; formalities returning. "Take this as a warning from me. Pull your socks up or else! Oh! And I want that report on my desk in forty five minutes. If you please!"

"Yes, Sergeant. Thank you, Sergeant." Charlie said jumping out of her seat, grateful for just a reprimand when she knew it could have been far worse. She stepped away from his office closing the door behind her and took several deep breaths.

Joey deliberately avoided Charlie the morning after the boat picnic. She had heard Charlie's voice from the kitchen talking to Janet and had waited until she heard the Policewoman leave for work before rising. Her night's sleep had been fitful and disturbed. Horrible dreams of Robert Cruze haunted her sketchy slumber but the angel-faced Charlie of her former dreams, who'd always saved her, had been absent last night.

"Morning Joey!" Greeted the ever cheerful Janet. "Ooh! Someone looks like they've had a bad night! Didn't you sleep well either?" She asked.

"No, not really. Felt a bit warm and couldn't get comfortable." She said, lifting the teapot to her cup.

"Charlie said she had a bad night too! Must be catching!" Janet laughed.

"Janet, I thought I'd pop home today while my Brother is at work to sort out one or two things. Then, I'm going fishing. I wondered if you'd like me to cook a meal this evening with the catch? A sort of 'thank you' for putting me up, or maybe I should say 'putting up with me'!"

"Sound great! Oh! But I've got a dinner date with Paul this evening, but feel free to use the kitchen. Help yourself to anything you need up at the allotment – after all, you tend it mostly, these days!"

"Thanks, Jan. Enjoy your date." Joey smiled.

Later, to avoid going home for lunch and the possibility of being along with Joey, Charlie decided to wander into town. She hadn't walked very far when she bumped into Hugo Austin.

"Charlie! How nice!" He said, smoothly.

"Hello Hugo. It's another lovely day. I expect the weather will break soon. There's a nip in the air in the mornings now, I've noticed." Charlie said, trying to keep the conversation light.

"Well, I'm sure if you come out to dinner with me this evening, we can chase always those autumn chills!" Hugo smarmed.

Charlie stared at him for a few moments and smiled.

"Alright Hugo, you win! When and where are we going?"

"Really?" Hugo asked in surprise. He had just about given up hope with Charlie. "I know a nice, quiet little restaurant in Canterbury. Does the yummiest black market you can imagine!" He said with enthusiasm.

"Not sure if you should be telling me this Hugo, especially when I'm in uniform!" Charlie teased.

"Oops!" Hugo said. "I'll pick you up at seven."

Ruby and her school friend, Annie were walking along the high street. Annie had saved her pocket money and purchased a new seventy eight record from Woolworths. The girls were excited and could hardly wait to get back to Annie's house to play it on her gramophone. They walked arm in arm and sang the chorus of the song, much to the amusement of passersby.

"_I'll never smile again, until I smile at you. I'll never laugh again, what good would it do."_

"Ruby!" Came a voice.

"Ruby!" A second time. Ruby stopped singing and looked behind her. Charlie waved.

"Charlie!" Ruby said. "Are you on your beat?" She asked, laughing.

"Yes, and I can't stay long. Can you tell Janet I won't be in for a meal this evening? I've got something to do."

"Okay. Whaz cookin?" Ruby asked using a new expression she'd heard at the pictures.

"Never you mind!" Charlie muttered and marched on.

"Bet ya she's gotta date." Ruby muttered to Annie.


	22. Chapter 22

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 22

Joey caught her fish and made her way to Brian's house to collect one or two things. She unlocked the front door and walked in. The house was surprisingly tidy. She was pleased that she wouldn't have to clear up. She put her bits and pieces into a bag and was about to leave when she noticed a little pile of mail on the mantelpiece. She picked up the envelopes and read the recipients names. All were addressed to her. She popped them into the bag and headed for her lodgings.

Charlie arrived home from work and walked into the kitchen. The aroma of good cooking greeted her, making her tummy rumble appreciatively. Joey head was in a cupboard and hadn't noticed Charlie's entrance until she spoke.

"Something smells wonderful!"

"Ouch!" Joey cried as she bumped her head. "Sorry, didn't hear you come in. It's a kind of fish stew. Freshly caught this morning and the vegetables are fresh from the allotment!" She boasted, proudly. "All my own work!"

"Sorry I'll miss it." Charlie said unbuttoning her uniform tunic.

"Miss it?" Joey asked, crestfallen.

"Don't tell me Ruby didn't tell you?" Charlie moaned.

"Tell me what?" Joey asked.

"I saw her at lunchtime and I told her to tell Janet that I have something on tonight and not to include me in dinner arrangements."

"I haven't seen Ruby, and Janet has a date with the Squadron Leader this evening. Oh well, all the more for us!" Joey said, trying to sound cheerful, but really feeling extremely disappointed. She had prepared the meal with Charlie in mind and had taken such care to make everything as wonderful as possible.

"Well, I'd better get myself ready." Charlie said, about to walk out of the kitchen. She hesitated for a moment. "Sorry Jo." She said quietly. With that she walked off to the bathroom.

Ruby came bouncing through the door at about six forty five.

"Joey! I won't be in for a meal tonight. Annie, Phyllis Roberts, Rosemary Smith and I are going to get some chips and go back to Annie's to play her gramophone." Ruby said, panting. "So can you save whatever's cooking for another night, please? It smells lovely!"

"So nobody wants dinner tonight?" Joey said feeling even more disappointed with all the trouble she had taken.

"Charlie will be....Oh! Sorry Jo! I was meant to tell you or Janet that Charlie would be out this evening! Has she got a date, d'you know?"

"I r-really don't know." Joey said, beginning to wonder herself. "Say! I have an idea. Why don't you ask your friends over to have a meal with you? You could play the hostess!" Joey suggested. "The food won't keep and it's almost ready. Can't let good food go to waste. There's a war on!"

"WOW! That's a great idea. We can play our records afterwards! I'll go and get them!" Ruby said as she rushed out of the house to round up her friends and invite them to her supper party.

Joey heard Charlie's bedroom door close and her footsteps on the stairs leading down into the hallway. Joey looked up and saw Charlie dressed in a beautiful blue satin dress, pre-war, but still looking stunning. The blue of the dress matched Charlie's eyes.

"WOW!" Joey said as Charlie entered the kitchen. "You look wonderful!"

"Thank you." Charlie said nervously. She fiddled with her stockings making sure the seam was straight at the back. She'd rolled up her hair at the front as was the mode of the day and wore her pretty peep-toed court shoes.

"So, where are you off to?" Joey asked brightly.

"I've got a sort of date." Charlie mumbled, as she fiddled with the clasp of her evening bag.

"I-I didn't know you were seeing anyone!" Joey said in surprise.

"Well, I'm not really. But Hugo asked me again and I decided I'd give him a whirl."

Joey could hardly believe her ears. Hugo Austin! The man whom Charlie seemed to dislike so much.

"Well, I hope you have a good evening." Joey said, not really knowing what else to say.

"Thanks." Charlie said and turned to walk away. "Oh! And you too."

"Thanks." Joey said quietly as she watched the love of her life walk along the hall, open the front door and leave.

Joey's heart fell into her shoes. She felt like a huge boulder was pressing on her chest which she couldn't move. She closed her eyes tightly trying to suppress the pain. There was only one thing she could do now. She took and re-opened the brown envelope, part of the mail which she picked up from Brian's mantelpiece that morning, and re-read the letter. She returned it to her pocket and put the finishing touches to Ruby's dinner party.


	23. Chapter 23

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 23

Joey, Ruby and her young friends sat around the dinner table laughing and enjoying the meal Joey had prepared.

"This is wonderful Joey!" Ruby announced. "You didn't say you could cook like this!"

"Thanks Ruby. It was a recipe my mother used a lot. It was given to her by a French woman we met on a holiday a couple of years before the war."

"Well, foreign or not, it's lovely!" Said Annie.

Joey smiled at the scene. She had enjoyed the company of Ruby and her friends even though her heart was aching.

"So, I thought it best to help her out as I felt quite responsible for her losing her home. She's wonderful company and helps so much in the house, taking the heat off of Janet and me. She works so hard up at the allotment and Ruby adores her!" Charlie said smiling as she described her friend.

"Really?" Hugo replied toying with his food. "Fascinating."

Charlie stopped talking and the smile disappeared from her lips.

"Sorry. I've sort of gone on a bit, haven't I?" Charlie confessed.

"Well, a little. Well, a lot actually!" Hugo laughed.

"Sorry! You talk now!" Charlie suggested.

"Well, to give you my potted life history; I was born with webbed feet. I've always loved the sea and..."

"That sounds just like Joey...!" Charlie said smiling.

"Well, girls. Hope you don't mind me leaving you the clearing away, but I'm a little tired so I think I'll head for bed." Joey said, standing.

"Awww!" The young girls all chorused.

"Just stay a bit longer, Jo!" Ruby begged.

"Thanks all the same, Ruby, but I really am pooped. I'll see you!" She said, kissing the top of her young friend's head and walked away.

The kitchen clock read eleven fifteen when Charlie Buckton quietly opened the front door waving Lieutenant Hugo Austin goodbye. She closed the door behind her with a sign and leaned her back against it, briefly closing her eyes with relief. It had been a difficult evening. Hugo had been pleasant enough but he pawed her too much and was smarmy beyond belief. She opened her eyes. All the lights were out in the house. Charlie locked the door and set down her evening bag on the table. Her thoughts of Joey had been heightened this evening and she was still on her mind. She glanced at the clock wondering if Joey would still be awake. She walked a few paces with the intention of knocking quietly at Joey's bedroom door, but at the last minute changed her mind. It was late, she was tired and it would be unfair to wake Joey if she were sleeping. She picked up her evening bag and headed off to her own bedroom.

The next morning Charlie was slipping her uniform tunic on when she heard a little tap on the bathroom door.

"Charlie!" Ruby called. "Cuppa tea outside for you!"

"Thanks, Ruby. Just coming."

As she walked into the kitchen, Ruby was sitting at the kitchen table reading a book.

"Why are you up so early?" Charlie asked as she sipped her tea.

"Just wanted to make sure everything was put back properly after my dinner party last night." Ruby replied.

"Your dinner party?" Charlie asked with a look of doubt playing on her face.

"Yes. Joey arranged it all. It was wonderful! All the girls had a smashing time. We played records and cards and we had a scrummy dinner – Joey's a much better cook than you!"

"Why thanks!" Charlie said pulling a face, but proud of Joey.

"She's such a fun person. She was telling us about when she was a girl and what she got up to. It was a shame she left so early."

"Left? Where did she go?" Charlie looked sharply at Ruby.

"Oh, nowhere. Only to bed. She said she was feeling tired. Come to think of it, she did look tired. I hope she's not sickening for anything. Anyway, everything seems to be in order." Ruby said looking about her. "I'm gonna pop into the lavvy before Vince beats me to it!"

"Toilet, not 'lavvy'!" Charlie called shaking her head gently.

She thought about Joey and decided to give her a knock. She had almost walked to Joey's bedroom door when she heard someone calling from the kitchen. She hurried back to see who the visitor was. It was some boys collecting for a selvage drive.


	24. Chapter 24

The Very Thought of You

_**Good day to you all. Thank you again for your kind reviews. I'm posting a few more, just because it's Sunday and especially for my little primate pal, Purplemonkeyys, who has been so sweet. Tin hats on girls and boys! S&L xx**_

Chapter 24

Andrew Aden was just coming into Whitstable harbour on 'The Summer Bay' when he noticed a lone figure on the dock acting suspiciously. He watched as the man hid behind a shed. He wondered who he could be. The man then peeped around the edge of the building as if watching something or someone. The trawler changed direction and Andrew had a better view of what the stranger was doing. He saw Joey Collins walking along the road away from her family home. He hadn't seen Joey for a few days and was surprised to see her in the neighbourhood especially, with, he noticed, a suit case and some additional bags. His eyes went back once more to the stranger. He had vanished.

Joey left Janet's house with her belongings before Charlie arrived back from her date with Hugo. She couldn't bear the thought of Charlie dating someone in front of her eyes. She had to leave. She stayed at her family home for the night. She crept in late while her brother was asleep. Brian, who was as a farm labourer, was working particularly long hours as it was harvest time. Up early and out late and at the moment of Joey's arrival, he was sleeping like a log.

Brian was out by five o'clock the following morning and Joey was up shortly afterwards. She intended to catch the seven o'clock bus into Canterbury for her interview at nine. She walked to the bus stop and put her case and bags down, which were feeling a little heavy.

Andrew watched as Joey walked out of sight and was about to resume his duties when he spotted the stranger again, this time obviously following Joey and taking a little more interest in her than perhaps he should have been. Suddenly, a heavy crate being unloaded by another boat crashed to the ground capturing the stranger's attention for a moment. Andrew gasped when he saw who it was.

Charlie was busy filing away some reports which she had been using. The Police Constable on the desk out front called her name.

"WPC Buckton. Someone to see you!"

Charlie wondered if it could be Joey and her heart skipped a beat. She didn't know if it was caused by panic or pleasure. She hastily moved to the front desk only to be met by Andrew Aden.

"Good morning Andrew. How can I be of service?" Charlie asked politely, but regretting not seeing Joey.

"I may be wrong, but I'm worried about Joey Collins. She erm... Well, I saw her then I saw him and I thought...."

"Slow up, Andrew! What do you mean you saw Joey Collins? Where?" Charlie asked, quickly.

Andrew swallowed trying to calm himself down. Charlie felt the blood drain from her face.

"We were just coming into dock and I saw this chap, a dodgy looking fella, creeping around by the sheds in the yard. As the boat came about, I saw Joey heading away from her house, with a suit case and bags and stuff."

Charlie felt her heart twinge.

"Then I saw the bloke's face – it was Robert Cruze! I'm sure he was following Joey. Soon as I could get off the boat I ran in the direction that Joey went, but they'd both disappeared!" Andrew said frowning with worry.

"When was this?" Charlie asked in a small voice.

"About half an hour ago. You've got to look for her! I think he's up to no good!"

"Leave it to us. Don't worry, we'll find her." Charlie said, trying to convince herself as well as Andrew.

Charlie hastily reported the incident to the Sergeant who ordered her and three colleagues including WPC Watson, to go and look for Joey and order two male officers to apprehend Robert Cruze.

"Georgina. I'm going home to see if she's there!" Charlie called out, about to leave the station.

"Hold on a minute! What would she be doing at your place?" Watson asked, confused.

"She's been staying with me. It's a long story. I'll tell you later." And with that, Charlie ran frantically towards home.


	25. Chapter 25

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 25

"Ruby!" Charlie shouted as she ran through the door. "Ruby!"

"Ugh!" The two sisters collided.

"Hey! Where's the fire!" Ruby complained as she begun to pick up the old news papers which Charlie had knocked out of her hand.

"Ruby! Where's Joey?" She panted, trying but not succeeding to keep panic from her voice.

"I don't know! Perhaps she's gone out? Or maybe she's still in bed. I haven't seen her this morning." The young girl said, irritated, as she placed the papers onto the table.

Charlie rushed past her sister, bashing her arm on the door architrave as she went.

"Oow!" Ruby flinched, feeling the pain for her sister. "Did that hurt?" She grinned.

"Joey!" Charlie shouted, knocking at the bedroom door. "Joey!" Her heart racing. She turned the door knob.

The room was in total darkness. The curtains still closed blocking out any natural light. Charlie drew them back; a flood of light made her blink. She looked towards the bed. The bed was made. She looked around the room. There was no sign of Joey.

Charlie took a deep breath; her heart beating rapidly.

"What's going on, Charlie?" Asked an inquisitive Ruby, walking into the bedroom.

"She's not hear!" Charlie almost whispered. "Oh, Ruby!" Taking hold of her sister's arm.

"What's happened, Charlie?" Ruby said, this time with real concern.

"Ruby. I need to find Joey. If you see her, get word to me! Go to the station and get word to me, please!" Charlie pleaded, not bothering to hide her panic.

She gave her sister an urgent look as she squeezed the young girl's hand and hastily departed.

"Get in there, you little cow!" Robert Cruze hissed at Joey as he roughly pushed her into an old farm out-building, used for nothing now but a store place for the Children's Selvage Drives. (The young people were actively encouraged to collect paper, wood and anything else which could be put towards the war effort.)

Cruze pushed Joey onto the paper cover floor and flipped her onto her front, captured her arms behind and roughly tied them together with some rope. He stepped away from the bound girl and allowed her to turn and sit on the bottom.

"Well, nice of you to pop by for tea and cakes!" Cruzes sneered at Joey with a distasteful look on his face

"What do you want?" She asked her heart pounding with fright.

"Steady on, old love. Let's not rush this, huh? Let's take it nice and slow and enjoy it." Cruze said winking and running his had up and down Joey's bare arm. She moved her shoulder away from him in disgust.

"Don't be like that!" Cruze said, touching Joey's long hair, hanging over her shoulder. "You used to like me doing this." He said seductively.

"You're out of your mind!" Joey spat. "Get your hands off me!"

"Oh! Turning nasty, are we? Well, I can turn nasty too, you know?" Cruze replied pulling her hair.

Joey flinched but swallowed hard. Upsetting him might not be the most intelligent way of handling the situation.

"What do you want, Robert?" Her tone, more gentle.

"That's better." Cruze purred. "Now, I want to know why you told the Coppers that I hurt you?" He asked, innocently; a sweet smile playing on his lips.

Joey looked at Cruze in disbelief.

"But you did, Robert!"

"No. I'd never do that, especially to a pretty little girl like you." He said huskily, leaning in close and brushing his lips on her neck.

Joey felt her skin crawl and moved slightly to break the contact. Cruze started to move his hands over the young girl's body. Joey began to feel sick.

"Please, Robert!" She almost begged, "Leave me alone."

"But Joey! You enjoyed it so much before!"

Joey's panic turned to loathing.

"You took me by force before and you know it!" She spat the words in his face which, was uncomfortably close to hers.

He stood and walked a few paces away.

"That's the trouble with you girls. You invite a bloke then when he takes you up on it, you scream and panic and call it 'rape'. You know it was nothing like that!" Cruze said innocently, walking towards her again.

"I'd never let you touch me and you know why, Robert Cruze, apart from the fact that you're a big fat, ugly, bully!" She yelled losing her temper at last and trying to wiggle free from his renewed grip.

"Where are you going, you bitch!" He shouted, grabbing her by the arm and administering a stinging blow to her face.

"Charlotte!" Called Watson as Charlie arrived down at the harbour. "We have a witness, a Mrs. Bennett," Watson said, reading from her note book, "who says she heard screaming at about the time that Mr. Aden saw Cruze hanging about, but by the time she got to her front door, all she could see was that suit case and bags over there at the bus stop." Watson said, pointing to the luggage.

Charlie walked slowly up to luggage which, with a sinking heart, she'd already recognised as belonging to Joey. She crouched down biting her lip and running her finger along the seam of the case.

"Does the Sergeant know?" Charlie asked quietly, glancing at Watson.

Watson nodded.

"He's talking to the harbour master now. Charlotte, he couldn't have taken her too far away. He'd have been seen." She said, trying to comfort her friend.

"It was all my fault." Charlie said in a quiet voice.

Watson remained quiet, but frowned.

"We've got to find her, Georgie", she said standing and looking about her. "Would you check those sheds? I'm going up to Joey's home."

Robert Cruze found a dirty old cloth and tied it tightly around Joey's face, covering her mouth and making the corner of her lips sting with the gag.

"I'm not going down for you, you little slut! I'll see you in hell first!"

Cruze dragged Joey across the barn and tied a strong boat rope around her neck using a knot which tightened every time it was pulled. Joey tried to move away from the madman but felt the rope tighten. She remained still; her heart pounding.

"Get out of that one!" Cruze said, grinning at Joey and kicking her in the ribs for good measure.

Charlie knocked at the Collin's front door. No answer.

"Oh dear God, please..." Charlie pleaded.

"S'cuse me, Lady," came a little boy's voice from behind. "But me and me pals can't get into our shed up the road where we keep our selvage collection and there's a voice in there, too! They might be Germans soldiers!" The little boy suggested, with a grin of excitement.

Charlie was about to dismiss the little chap when a thought struck her. She took the young boy by the arm.

"Show me your barn, son." She said slowly.

Watson saw Charlie being led by the hand by a young boy, which, under normal circumstances, would have caused her some amusement. She decided to follow at a discreet distance.

Robert Cruze stood sadistically over Joey's body; kicked her once more; this time in her shoulder. Joey flinched but movement only tightened the rope which was already causing her breathing difficulties.

"That's it darling! You're going the right way to top ya self!" Cruze laughed.

Joey, now in despair of ever getting away from this man, hoped he would finish the job sooner than later. Visions of Charlie's face appeared before her eyes as she fought for oxygen. '_What was the point in living anyway_?' she thought, remembering her sadness.

"There it is, Lady!" The little boy said, pointing to a shed about a hundred yards away.

It was indeed, a remote spot, a place where something or someone could be concealed easily and without causing too much interest.

"Okay. Now, what's your name?" Charlie asked not taking her eyes off the shed.

"Tommy!" The young boy replied, smiling.

"Tommy, go and stand by that tree. If you see me wave, run as fast as you can back down to the harbour and bring the Sergeant. Will you do that for me?" Charlie asked, urgently.

The boy nodded his head enthusiastically. _Boy! What an adventure_!

Charlie turned back to the shed and slowly walked up. Her mouth felt so dry that she couldn't even swallow. She put her ear to the door and heard the low voice of a man. Her heart pounded. She felt for her Police Truncheon and made it ready for use. She put her free hand to the door, praying the occupier hadn't wedged it from inside, and gently pushed. The door moved and thankfully without creaking. Charlie licked her lips and looked through the inch opening she had made. She saw Robert Cruze pulling at a rope attached to something on the shed floor.


	26. Chapter 26

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 26

The Police Officer waved like mad at Tommy and the boy, good as his word, made off at the speed of light to alert the Sergeant. Watson, who had kept a reasonable distance away, guessed that her colleague had found something or someone and crept nearer to the shed.

Charlie pushed the door open some more. She couldn't quite make out what Robert Cruze was doing, but as he was talking, she guessed he had someone trapped. That person had to be Joey. Charlie pushed the door open a couple more inches, just enough for her slim frame to pass through. Suddenly,

"_CREAK!" _The door was no longer on Charlie's side. Robert Cruze quickly looked up from his pursuit and spotted Charlie half way into the shed.

"Oh! It's ya girlfriend too!" Cruze mocked. "Come to watch the fun, sweetheart?"

Charlie pushed the door with all her might and made a run at Cruze brandishing her truncheon. He met the Police Officer with the force of a madman and took hold of Charlie's wrist before she had time to cosh him. With her other arm, she held him away, trying to keep her balance, and not let him tackle her to the floor. His grip on her wrist was too intense and painful. Charlie let go of the truncheon and Cruze let go of her wrist and made a dive for the weapon. The Policewoman took her opportunity and pushed him over with all her might. She quickly looked around for something to defend herself with, but could only find a wooden crate. Charlie picked it up with haste and bought it down squarely on Cruzes head. _CRUNCH! _He, in his turn, made a swipe with the truncheon and hit Charlie clean across her knee cap, causing her to grimace with pain. As she gasped, Cruze made a dash for the open shed door, assuming there might be other Policemen about.

Charlie hobbled over to Joey who had lost consciousness.

"Joey! Joey!" Charlie cried, trying to remove the rope from her friend's throat and revive her. The rope was hard to un-knot and tears started to fall from Charlie's eyes as panic took over.

"Joey! Please, please, wake up!" She said managing at last to free the young girl from her shackles.

"Joey! It's me, Charlie! Wake up my darling. Oh God!" She moaned in despair.

She pulled Joey's limp body against her own.

"Please don't let her die! Please don't let her die!" She chanted, over and over.

At that moment, Joey coughed and was promptly sick all over Charlie. She moved Joey so she might not choke on her own vomit and gently rubbed her back.

"Joey! Can you hear me?" Charlie said trying to rally the girl.

"Ugh..." Was all Joey could utter.

"It's okay, my love. I'm here. He's gone." And more to herself,

"Thank God, you're back with me."

Robert Cruze had made a run for it but had not expected to meet WPC Georgina Watson, who was hiding behind a tree nearby. She simply put her foot out as he passed by and tripped him up, jumped on him and coshed him with her truncheon!

"There you go, Sunshine!" She said, smiling. "Tidy job!"

Charlie sat with Joey resting against her. The sergeant stood talking to his superior, while Watson and another officer bundled a handcuffed Robert Cruze into the Police Car which the Inspector had arrived in shortly before.

"Well done Sergeant!" The Police Inspector said as he got into the front passenger seat of the Police vehicle. "Send me the relevant reports as soon as possible and we'll get this vermin put away for good! "Okay, let's go." He said to his driver.

Doctor Radcliffe took Joey's pulse and checked her eyes.

"She's in shock." He informed Charlie. "It'll take a long while for an ambulance to get here from Canterbury. I think I'll take her in myself."

He saw the look of worry on Charlie's face.

"Perhaps you'd like to come along too? You could look after her on the journey. Think you should get that swollen knee looked at while we're there, too." He said smiling.

Charlie readily agreed and with the kind Doctor's help, got Joey to his car and laid her comfortably in the back; her head resting on Charlie's lap.

The Doctor had a few brief words with the Sergeant about his plan. Charlie wound the car's rear window down and called Watson to her. Watson rested her hand on the top of the lowered window.

"Georgina. I don't know how to thank you for getting..." Charlie couldn't finish. Tears misted her eyes. She rested her hand on top of Watson's and squeezed it affectionately.

"Good luck." Watson smiled.

The Doctor started the engine and gently made his way to the road, to start their journey to the Kent and Canterbury Hospital.


	27. Chapter 27

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 27

Charlie sat patiently in the hospital corridor waiting for news of Joey's condition. Joey had revived on several occasions during their journey to the hospital but each time had only muttered a few words which, Charlie couldn't understand and had blacked out again. The Doctor told her it was one of the ways the brain dealt with trauma.

At last a nurse walked up to the Policewoman.

"Are you WPC Buckton?" She asked.

"That's right." Charlie said standing, beginning to feel her heart race with fear. "Is Jo-Josephine Collins going to be alright?"

"Well, Doctor Armstrong reports that she has a couple of badly bruised ribs, much bruising around the throat and neck region, but thankfully, no permanent damaged done to the larynx. Mind you, she'll find it hard to communicate for a few days and will have a very sore throat." The nurse informed Charlie.

"May I see her?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I suppose so, but no questioning please. She has been given a mild sedative so is likely to be very sleepy." Instructed the nurse.

"I wish to see her - as a friend, not a Police Officer." Charlie smiled.

"Okay. Please come this way."

The nurse showed Charlie into a ward. Joey's bed was on the right hand side, in the middle. The nurse paused just before they reached the bed.

"Please don't stay too long, Constable Buckton. We do have rules!"

The Police Officer smiled and thanked the nurse for her kindness. Charlie walked slowly around to the side of Joey's bed. The patient was indeed sleeping. Charlie smiled as she sat down and took the other girl's hand.

"Jo. Are you awake?" Charlie asked quietly. Joey continued to sleep. Charlie was happy just to sit and look at her friend, even though her friend's body was beaten and bruised. At least she was safe now from that monster.

Suddenly, Joey's head started to roll from one side as though in some distress. She mumbled something which Charlie couldn't make out.

"Joey, it's me Charlie." She almost whispered. Joey's head rolled back towards Charlie. "Joey! Everything is alright now."

Joey's eyelids fluttered a few times and then half opened. She was looking directly at Charlie.

"Charlie!" Joey huskily whispered then promptly fell into sleep again.

Charlie smiled and blinked back the tears. She lifted Joey's hand to her lips and kissed her fingers.

A few moments later, the nurse reappeared. "I'm afraid I must ask you to leave now Constable."

"Thank you." Charlie said, standing up. She gently squeezed Joey's hand and quietly said, "I'll see you tomorrow." and reluctantly walked away only pausing at the ward door to glance once more towards the girl who had become her world.


	28. Chapter 28

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 28

The bus from Whitstable to Canterbury seemed slower than ever the next morning. It chugged up every hill and wheezed down the other side and even back-fired once or twice.

Charlie sat next to the window. She looked out at the rolling fields packed with produce just waiting to be harvested. Every square inch had been used to maximise productivity for the war effort.

The sun shone on Charlie's face making her eyes close a little against its glare. Slowly they closed completely and she drifted off into sleep. She had slept ill the night previously; running over the day's events one by one and feeling wretched each time she thought how she had nearly lost Joey.

"I've come to visit Josephine Collins." The Policewoman announced as she reached the reception desk.

"Which ward?" The clerk at the desk enquired.

"King George v ward." Charlie said in her most official sounding voice. She knew that visiting was not permissible during morning hours, so had donned her Police uniform under the pretext of interviewing the victim.

"No. I'm afraid you're too late." The clerk informed Charlie, after checking her book.

Charlie's heart skipped a dozen beats.

"Too late?" She croaked.

"The patient discharged herself this morning against the Doctor Armstrong's orders."

"Do you know where she went?" Charlie asked much relieved that she was at least alive.

"I'm afraid not. Good morning." And without attending to Charlie any more, picked up a file and made her way into another room.

Charlie stood, open mouthed and wondering where Joey could be. She slowly walked out of the main building of the hospital. _Would Joey have caught a bus home? Could she still be in the City_? Charlie reluctantly made a decision. She would catch the bus home in hopes of finding her friend there.

Joey sat at her kitchen table with her head in her hands. Brian had already left for work when she arrived back home. She was tired and sore. Her throat felt on fire from the previous days assort. She coughed and grimaced with pain. The kettle's whistle blew as it started to boil. Joey removed it from the stove and poured it into the tea pot on the table. Her activity was interrupted by a gentle tap at the front door. Joey heaved herself up, clutching her ribs and made her was along the passage to open the door.

"Charlie!" She croaked. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see how you are." Charlie said with concern.

"May I come in?"

Joey looked at her for a few moments and then opened the door wider to let her friend in. Joey led the way into the scullery and indicated to Charlie to sit down.

"Would you like some tea?" Joey croaked.

"I'd love one if you have one in the pot, thank you."

Joey poured the tea and sat down. She stared into her tea cup.

"So, how are you feeling?" Charlie asked watching Joey intently.

"Alright, I suppose. I feel as though I've been in a threshing machine and apart from a few bumps and bruises, I'll survive." She smiled, feebly.

Charlie studied Joey's face with concern.

"You shouldn't have discharged yourself, Joey. It was against the Doctor's orders."

Joey looked up sharply.

"How did you know I'd discharged myself?"

"I've just got off the bus from Canterbury." Charlie sighed. "I'd gone up wearing my uniform in hopes of them letting me see you this morning. Jo, I've been so worried!"

"Well, you needn't have been." Joey said very quietly.

Charlie felt a stabbing in her heart.

"Why did you leave, Joey!" She said with sudden passion.

"I don't like hospitals." Joey said looking at her tea cup again.

"Not hospital!" Charlie said raising her voice.

"Why did you leave me yesterday?"

Joey gulped, the action causing pain to her throat.

"Joey?"

"Because, I thought I was doing the right thing. You were obviously having difficulty with me being there and I can't be around you anymore, it's too hard, Charlie, it's too confusing!" Joey said as passionately as her voice would allow.

She got up and walked to the window leaning one hand on the butler sink, and held the other to her throat.

Charlie arose and walked toward Joey.

"Joey. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression." Charlie said, her heart beating rapidly.

"The impression wasn't wrong." Joey said in low voice, still looking out of the window.

Charlie swallowed.

"You're wrong."

Joey sighed and half smiled. "I forgot. You're interested in Lieutenant Austin. How did your date go?"

"It was..." Charlie paused and looked away. "It was fine."

"Well," Joey said, suddenly turning towards Charlie. "I'm leaving soon, anyway, so you'll not have to worry about me anymore."

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked glancing at the remainder of Joey's luggage on the floor.

Joey turned back to the window. "I don't know. But thanks for calling by." In such a small voice that Charlie quickly took hold of her arms and turned Joey around to face her.

"Joey, why are you doing this? We can still be friends can't we?"

Joey stared at Charlie in disbelief at the words she was hearing.

"Joey! I like men, I have always liked men! And I've never felt like this before!" Charlie said, her words tumbling out of her mouth uncontrollably.

"Felt like what before?" Joey challenged, looking intently into Charlie's eyes.

The two girls stared at each other for several long moments, both breathing heavily. Charlie's heart was beating so rapidly she felt sure Joey would hear it. Suddenly this same heart took command of her mind. She leant in towards Joey and gently placed her lips on to the other girl's, and closed her eyes. For a few short moments, both girls were lost in a secret world of their own.

Joey was the first to break the contact. She quickly pulled away from Charlie's embrace. Charlie felt crestfallen. Joey could hardly believe what had just happened. What Charlie had made happen.

Time stood still for a few moments; both girls struggling for something to say.

Even though she had just experienced the most blissful moment of her life, Charlie's head gained control again as she realised that she must pull herself together and ignore, for the sake of Joey, what had just occurred between them.

Joey was at a loss. She had just been kissed by the very someone she believed she would never possess. She retained eye contact with Charlie waiting for her next move but all too soon, realised the change in Charlie's eyes. It was replaced by a look of anguish and fright.

"Charlie?" Joey breathed.

Charlie's mouth slightly opened to speak but closed again almost immediately. Joey watched as the other girl swallowed hard, blinked her eye lids and hastily moved to the kitchen table.

"Charlie, I..." Joey stammered.

Charlie cut her words short.

"I think if we're going home, we better get going. I have to go to work soon."


	29. Chapter 29

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 29

The two girls had walked from Joey's home to Charlie's with hardly a word passing between them. Joey was trying to find the right words to say and Charlie was scolding herself for allowing such a foolish thing to happen in a moment of madness. She had now given Joey the impression that her feelings for her were more than mere friendship. The kiss she had given to Joey was one of pure relief that her friend was well and out of danger. This she tried to convince herself of.

Charlie pushed open the door and walked inside. Joey's luggage which, she had lost when Robert Cruze had attacked her at the bus stop, was sitting in the hallway. As Joey's eyes fell on it, she shuddered as the memories flooded back. Charlie glanced back at her, as if realising what Joey was feeling but decided to quell the impulse to comfort her. Instead she said,

"I'll put the kettle on."

Joey remained in the hallway, not knowing what to do. She had lived at this address until a couple of days ago, but now she felt like the sad, pathetic stranger she had been on the first day Charlie had introduced her to Janet and Ruby.

"Should I take my things into Ruby's room?" Joey asked quietly.

"Yes," Charlie replied without looking up.

Joey sat for a while on Ruby's single bed. She longed to speak to Charlie; to find out what she was feeling. After that kiss, Charlie had been acting as though nothing had happened. Nothing had been said or alluded to. Joey's head whirled. She began to wish she had not left her own home. Here, she felt almost at a disadvantage. She wanted to be near to Charlie. As near as she possibly could and though Charlie gave her the physical security she needed, she found that emotionally Charlie had pushed her away. She got off the bed and left the room.

Joey found Charlie preparing to leave for work. She walked quietly up to Charlie.

"So, what does this mean a-about you and me?" Joey stammered.

Charlie kept her eyes away from Joey's.

"I've got to go to work. Can we talk about this later?"

Joey nodded her head. Later was a long way off. It was lunch time and Charlie's shift would be starting soon.

"Perhaps we could talk at tea time? I'll guess you'll pop back then?" Joey suggested.

"Yeah. Okay." Charlie replied, without any emotion.

Joey caught her bottom lip between her teeth and walked back to Ruby's room without saying another word.


	30. Chapter 30

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 30

The afternoon passed slowly. Joey stayed in the house and tidied around. Janet had bustled in and bustled out again. She was attending a WRVS (Women's Royal Voluntary Service) meeting. Ruby was at Annie's house. Vince was out playing with friends.

Joey checked the clock for the one hundredth time, but tea time had come and gone. She had grave doubts of Charlie's promised return. Instead she took herself off for a walk.

Charlie spent most of her day doing office work. The day had been long and her thoughts weren't on the job. They were far away in another part of the town, with the person she couldn't get off her mind, but must.

After having promised Joey that she would pop home at tea time, she had deliberately found an excuse not to go. She knew that Joey would be waiting for her, but fearing her own actions kept her away. But still, her mind returned back, to a few hours earlier, when she, had kissed the sweetest, softest lips she had ever known. She could still feel those lips and it tore her apart.

Joey walked along the sea wall to the other side of town. She found her way to the little Church yard where her parents lay at rest. She sat by the side of their grave, still relatively new. She felt sick inside. Her heart ached; her body was sore and her mind restless. Tears began to fill her eyes.

"Oh Mum!" She cried out loud. "Oh Mum! I'm so unhappy. I wish I was with you. I need you so much. Why is my life so messed up?"

Charlie left the Station at Nine O'clock and walked home, her head still as confused as when she left many hours previously. What could she say to Joey?

Suddenly, as if by lightening, she was struck by a thought.

Joey, having cried to her Mother, began to walk back home to see if Charlie had returned from work having made up her mind to confront her. Before she had walked far from the Churchyard, the Air-raid warning sounded. Joey watched as the search lights from the Mobile Gun Units were switched on and their powerful beams reached for the dark sky. The "_Boom! Boom_!" of guns from the direction of Margate could be heard.

Joey stood transfixed watching the search beams as they moved slowly across the sky looking for enemy bombers. A low drone could be heard and an explosion somewhere in a neighbouring town or village. The Mobile Gun Units in town started to fire. Joey covered her ears from the intensive booming of the guns. She looked into the sky again and saw three bombers passing high over head. Suddenly, the middle plane of the three aircraft changed direction and began a wailing descent; as it came closer, flames could be seen billowing from one of its engines. The plane started to spiral out of control. Joey looked on in horror as the plane plummeted into the darkness of the sea. She closed her eyes and shook. Enemy or no enemy, she knew that someone else would soon be feeling the pain of loss which she felt.

The kitchen light was off when Joey walked in from the dark. She had spent a long time looking at the sea after the plane had come down. Her mind had been shaken from its reverie by the 'All-Clear' sounding a while later.

She heard Ruby's records playing in her bedroom. Her resolve to confront Charlie had disappeared with the air raid and she decided to go straight to her bed. Before she could move she heard footsteps coming along the hall way towards the kitchen. It was Charlie.

"Joey! I wondered where you'd got to." Charlie said with a troubled look. "Did you get to a shelter?"

Joey shook her head. "It wasn't necessary." She said quietly.

Charlie watched Joey walk over to the kettle and put it on the stove and light the gas.

"I was worried about you! I thought we were going to talk? Where did you get to?" Charlie asked.

"I went for a walk. I went to the cemetery to see Mum and Dad." Joey said. "I lost track of time."

Charlie looked with compassion towards the 'little girl lost' standing by the stove and for all the world, only wanted to put her arms around her and make it better.

"Charlie," Joey suddenly said, taking Charlie by surprise.

"What are you feeling?"

Charlie remained silent for a moment or two trying to process her own thoughts.

"I don't know. I'm confused." She at last said.

"Charlie, I'll tell you what feel. I've fallen in love with you – I knew the day of the boat picnic and all that happened this morning, Charlie, only convinces me that you have feelings for me too." Joey said coming closer to Charlie.

Charlie sat down at the table and put her head in her hands and exhaled.

"Joey, I don't know where that came from this morning. I knew you had feelings for me and maybe I just got caught in the tide. It's nice to feel loved. I've had so many bad love affairs that having someone show affection, well, it's hard to ignore. I don't want to..." Charlie glanced at Joey watching her intently. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Charlie, just say it. You either love me or you don't!"

"It's not that simple. So I've decided to take the rest of the week off and go and visit my dad. Ruby hasn't seen Dad for a while. Maybe I can sort my brain out."

Joey looked down at the floor. Her heart breaking inside.

"I'll miss you." Joey whispered.

She bent slightly to kiss Charlie's cheek, but the other girl pulled away.

Joey took a deep breath trying not to cry.

"Good night, Charlie." And with that she walked off to her own room.

Charlie's hand covered her mouth trying to suppress her sobs.


	31. Chapter 31

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 31

The news about the enemy aircraft shot down in the sea just off the Whitstable coast had caused something of a stir in town. Almost as soon as metal hit water, the authorities were informed and search groups made up of Army and Police teams searched the area for German aircrew that may have bailed out and trying to conceal their whereabouts somewhere within the area. A buzz of excitement engulfed the town, adults and children alike talked of the possibilities of finding a German.

Janet and Joey were at the allotment. They were harvesting the last of the runner beans and tomatoes which they'd grown over the summer period.

"When do you think Charlie and Ruby will come home?" Joey asked her companion trying to sound nonchalant; the question making her heart beat a little quicker.

"Dunno love. Charlie made mention of Friday, but as she has time off work until Monday, and depending how her Dad is, she may extent their visit until Sunday, I guess." Janet glanced at Joey. "You missing Charlie?"

Joey kept her eyes averted from Janet's, but smiled.

"Yes, a bit. She's always around which makes me feel safe. Just feels strange without her here." Joey said hiding the whole truth.

Janet affectionately put her hand on Joey's arm.

"You'll be fine. You've been through a lot. More than I'd ever want to experience in a whole life time! You know, Joey, you're a very brave woman. There's not many who would be standing here picking beans with me at the moment after what's happened to you. You should feel proud of yourself. As for Charlie, you'll learn to stand on your own two feet again once the trial and everything's out of the way."

"Thanks Janet. I'm not looking forward to standing up in court, but I suppose when it happens, I'll just have to put my best foot forward!" Joey said smiling and using an expression which her mum had always used.

"Well, you know we'll all be there for you! Still no idea when your case will be heard?"

"No. There's a war on you know!" Joey said laughing.

"Well, look on the bright side; Charlie and Ruby will be home soon, the weather still hasn't broken and we have fresh beans for dinner!" Janet announced proudly.

Janet had been taken out to dinner by Squadron Leader Paul Roman. Their romance seemed to be blossoming rapidly. Vince was staying at his Grandmother's for a few days, so the house was quiet.

Joey was alone in the lounge listening to the evening news; all grim as usual. She moved nearer to the wireless set and twiddled the knob in order to find something a little lighter; perhaps dance band music or a comedy show.

She suddenly became aware of noises in the kitchen. Could it Charlie just returned? She jumped out of her chair and headed in the direction of the din.

"Hi Joey!" Ruby cried flinging her arms around the other girl. "How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks, Ruby." She said, returning the hug. "How were things in London?"

"Quiet on the whole. We didn't have any raids, at least. We went up west and saw some smashing shows!" The young girl enthused.

"I thought they'd closed the theatres?" Joey said, glancing at the door, expecting Charlie to breeze in at any moment.

"They had, but as the bombing has let up recently, they've re-opened some. It was so exciting!"

"How did you find your Dad?" Joey asked, still waiting for Charlie.

"All things considered, not too bad. He had one or two moments, but on the whole, okaydoky! Well, better put my baggage away."

"Ruby. Where's Charlie?" Joey couldn't resist asking at last.

"Oh! She won't be back until Sunday. Think she had to get some things sorted out with Dad. Mind you, she was in an odd mood all the time – well, all the time I was there. Didn't seem to know if she was coming or going half the time. Rest of the time she was in a day dream. Huh! Guess she's in love! Mind you, I'll be blowed if I can think of anyone who...Unless..." Ruby glanced at Joey.

Joey coloured.

"Unless it's Hugo Austin, but... No I don't think so. Well, I'll be seeing ya!" Ruby called cheerfully.

"Ruby! How did you get back here then?" Joey asked.

"I got the train earlier this afternoon." Ruby said full of adolescent self importance.

"Where on earth have you been since then?" Joey asked, alarmed.

"I've been to see Annie. She has a new record. Have you heard it? It goes, "_The very thought of you and I forget to do..." _the younger girl sang as she strolled off towards her bedroom.

"_That song_", their song, was just another reminder that Charlie didn't come home with Ruby. Joey knew why. She knew that Charlie couldn't face her. She sighed and wandered back to the lounge.

Joey settled back in the chair again, ready to be miserable but had only expressed one sigh of regret when she heard a knock at the front door. Her heart skipped a beat. What if Charlie had relented and come home early after all?

Joey jumped out of her chair and headed for the front door and in doing so called out to Ruby.

"Don't worry, I'll get it."

She opened the door but was hardly ready for her expected guest.


	32. Chapter 32

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 32

"Brian!" Joey said in complete astonishment.

"Hello Joey. May I talk with you for a while?" Her brother asked politely.

"You'd better come in." She said, suddenly aware that they were showing a light during blackout.

"How are you Jo?" Brian asked with real concern as her followed his sister into the kitchen.

"Well enough." She replied, not knowing if she really wanted to share too much information with him.

"I heard about what Rob Cruze did to you. I-I'm really sorry Jo. I doubted you and I feel really bad." As he spoke, Joey realised he was in earnest.

"Don't worry, Brian. What's done is done. We can't turn back the clock. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"That's very kind." He said looking about him. "You seem comfortable enough here, Jo?"

"Yes, the landlady, Mrs. Leah is a lovely person and so are the other inmates. They've been extremely kind to me." She explained as she handed him a cup.

"That's what I've come about. I'm not very good with words, Jo, you know that, but I do feel bad about what happened to you and how I behaved. It was a bad lot. I know Mum and Dad wouldn't have liked it and I want to make it up to you, Jo." Brian said, "They would've expected me to take care of you as there's only us now. We should look after each other, don't you think?"

"What are you trying to say, Brian?" Joey asked frowning.

Brian studied his tea cup for a few moments and then looked at his sister again.

"Jo, I've been thinking. I'm just a farm hand. I have no prospects and won't have the way things are going. I was wondering if we could sell the house and try and get a boat and fish. Perhaps move round to Folkestone. A fresh start. What do you reckon?"

Joey was astonished to say the least. She stared at her brother in disbelief.

"But you never liked fishing for a living, Brian! Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Well, it was Dad's game and I always felt I came a poor second to him, even to you! But the Ministry of Food says we've got to produce as much food as possible, so there's a chance they'll help us to get established. And also, old Johnny Butler wants to sell his trawler coz he's retiring, so it's up for grabs. It's a good opportunity, love and I know how you love the sea. I'm sure Mum and Dad would approve!" Brian suggested, hopefully.

Joey sat in silence for a few moments, trying to take in all her brother had said. Johnny Butler's vessel was a good, sound prospect and it would be an ideal opportunity to get started.

"You can't live here forever Jo, with strangers, taking charity!" He advised.

"They're not strangers to me, Brian. They're good, kind people. I suppose I have taken some charity, but I do my bit in other ways. Apart from that, I may have another opportunity coming my way soon. I'm not sure if it will work, but if it does... It's a lovely idea though and thank you for thinking of me."

"So, you're not interested?" He asked sadly.

"It's not that, Brian. I'm very interested. And if things don't work out here, I could be back home sooner than you think and maybe we could do it. Just give me a bit of time, eh?"

"What is this other thing you want to do?" Brian asked.

"Just give me time, Brian. That's all I ask." Joey replied, avoiding his question.


	33. Chapter 33

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 33

Sunday at long last arrived. Joey had felt like it never would. Janet had gone to Church with Ruby and was to pick up Vince from his Grandmother's on the way home. Joey had elected not to attend with them, instead, as her ribs were feeling less tender now, walked up to the allotment to do some planting. She was in the middle of planting some leeks when she heard a familiar voice.

"Joey."

Joey's head shot up in a moment. Days and days of pining, sadness and loneliness seemed to vanish in an instant.

"Charlie! How did you know where to find me?" Joey said, excitedly.

"Well, nobody was around at home so I guessed, being Sunday, all the worthy folks would be at Church!"

"And hence, I'm here!" Joey laughed.

"No, you know I didn't mean that. I just took myself off for a stroll and thought I'd meet you all from Church afterwards. How have you been?"

"Alright." Joey answered, avoiding Charlie's eyes.

"You look tired."

Joey gave a little smile.

"Well, I've had some things going on in my life recently and they don't always allow me to sleep well." Joey said, shifting uneasily.

"I'm sorry." Charlie said, feeling guilty for running away and leaving Joey to sort out her problems alone.

"Sorry, why?" Joey said glancing at Charlie.

"I should have..." Charlie couldn't finish her sentence. She looked down at the ground instead.

"How was your break?" Joey asked, changing the subject trying to make Charlie feel a little more comfortable.

"It was good. It was lovely to see Dad. He was well, considering. Morag takes such good care of him. I can hardly find words enough to..." She looked at Joey forgetting to finish her sentence.

"Did you, did you manage to sort yourself out?" Joey asked quietly.

Charlie blushed and struggled to speak. She looked out beyond the allotment and licked her lips.

"I see." Joey said as she lifted her folk and walked to the shed to put it away.

"I tried to work things out, Joey," Charlie called behind her, "but I found it so hard because, I couldn't stop ..." The last few words Charlie almost whispered.

Joey's heart beat faster. She looked back at Charlie whose eyes were earnestly gazing into her own.

"This hasn't been easy for me, Joey. It never entered my head that I could be seriously attracted to another woman. I honestly thought if I could get away for a few days, have some time apart from you, it would all fade away or something. But I couldn't stop thinking about you long enough for that to happen."

Joey felt her heart leap into the sky with delight at Charlie's words.

"So, you – you love me too?" Joey almost pleaded.

Charlie looked at the other girl observing a light in her eyes she hadn't seen for a long time. She took a deep breath.

"Joey, I've never felt this way about anyone before." She said stepping closer to Joey, "but I've decided I'm not going to do anything about it."

Joey's heart fell into her shoes. Her head felt light and her throat went dry as she tried to speak.

"Why?" She managed at last.

Charlie blinked quickly trying to stop tears which were threatening to leave her eyes. The pain she was inflicting on the only person in the world she had ever truly loved and the knowledge of the years of loneliness and heartache she was inflicting on herself was killing her inside.

"I've never thought of myself as being _like that_ before and even if that is part of who I am, I still have the choice not to do anything about it." Charlie watched Joey's world collapse around her. "I know you think I'm weak, but I can't do it, Joey, I can't do it!"

Joey watched the tears fill Charlie's eyes with her revelation. She nodded her head gently but was beginning to feel oppressed. She needed to run, as far away as possible, from Charlie.

"I'll have my things out of the house before you get back." Joey said tonelessly, beginning to walk away.

"Joey!" Charlie said grabbing hold of Joey's arm as she began to leave. "You don't have to do that!"

"Charlie!" Joey said turning around sharply. "I can't stay in the same house as you, being so near to you, I can't do that; it would be too painful. All the time you were at your Fathers, I was willing the hands on the clock to move faster and faster, waiting for you to come home and say all the words I prayed you'd say and instead it's just..."

"Joey! I don't want you to leave like this. I want you to say!" Charlie cried anxiously.

"You're suffering from delusions, Charlie. Haven't you thought how awkward and painful it would be for us both if I stayed?"

Charlie looked down at the floor realising Joey was right.

"Where will you go?" She asked quietly, wiping some stray tears away from her face. "You don't have anywhere to go!"

"I'll go home." Joey said, mustering up a little pride from nowhere.

"Joey! Are you kidding? And you say I'm suffering from delusions! For God's sake, don't go back home! You'd just have to pretend you're someone who you're not!"

"Why not? You can!" Joey said simply and turned to leave.

"JOEY! JOEY!" A voice from a little distance away.

It was Ruby, running for all her worth.

"JOEY! - OH! CHARLIE! You're home!" Ruby almost screamed.

Charlie and Joey stopped in their tracks at the sound of anguish in the young girl's voice.

Ruby flung her arms around her sister.

"Charlie! Paul has been shot down and Janet's in a terrible mess. His mother got a message to Janet in Church. Please come! She's at the Vicarage at the moment!" Ruby cried anxiously looking from Charlie to Joey and back.

The Squadron Leader had been on op's that day over Germany and his Lancaster bomber had come into conflict with the Luftwaffe. His cockpit had burst into flames and the intense heat had burnt his face terribly. He'd been pulled out by his men who had dowsed the fire and managed to fly the aircraft back home and land with relative safely. He had been rushed to a special burns ward in the nearby hospital and they were doing all they could for him.

Joey looked at the ground. However fond she was of Janet and however much she appreciated her kindness, her presents there, just now, would not be needed. Instead, she slowly turned around and headed back to the house.

Charlie watched Joey walk away from her and was torn between the girl whose heart she had just broken or her friend, who was in much need of comfort.

Ruby tugged urgently at Charlie's arm and very reluctantly, she began the walk down to the Vicarage, casting one backwards glance towards the love of her life.


	34. Chapter 34

The Very Thought of You

_**Woto Chaps! Here are a few more chapters for yaz. Thanks for all your lovely reviews. Some of you (Kgirl36) are panicking about the route the story is taking. I'm not gonna make any statements at this stage coz I don't want to lose readers! (can't afford to do that! lol.) Please stay with me!!! *begging* I need some mates to pop over and help me dig out a new air raid shelter! Keep ya sunny side up! S&L xx**_

Chapter 34

Joey closed the front door of her family home and headed for the harbour. She fancied a stroll and hoped she might see one or two of her old friends, especially Andrew.

She had left Charlie at the allotment a week ago and had not seen or heard anything from her since. She had spent the first few days indoors without venturing out, just licking her wounds. Brian had been surprised to see her home so soon after their conversation about the boat, but pleased to see his little sister back. He was a little concerned to find her so quiet, but out of compassion and guilt over past events, decided not to question her.

Joey neared the boat sheds. Turning the corner she heard what sounded like a shout. And then another and another. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight which beheld her. Four men were fighting on 'The Summer Bay'. She stood watching open mouthed and wondering where the crew were – then realising two of them were crew, including Andrew. The other men she didn't recognise.

At last she came to her senses and ran to the Harbour Master's office to report the incident. The Harbour Master was absent from his post. Joey picked up the telephone and anxiously asked the operator to connect her to the Police Station, urgently.

Within a few minutes a Police bell could be heard clanging up from town. The car swerved down into the harbour and skidded to a halt; its occupants jumped out in a flash and ran down to the fishing boat to break up the fight. The two strangers broke away from Andrew and his companion; one jumped over the side and the other tried to dodge the Police as he jumped ashore.

Joey ran down to 'The Summer Bay' and shouted to Andrew.

"Andy! Are you alright?"

Andrew looked up holding a bloody nose, surprised to see Joey standing there.

"Yeah! I'm having a lovely time." He moaned holding his head back trying to curb the flow of blood from his nose.

"I see I'll have to give you some boxing lessons!" Joey laughed, holding up her fists.

The three Policemen sent down to break up the fight managed to apprehend the man who tried to escape via land, but lost the swimmer. They carted him back to the Police car, handcuffed him and took him back to the Station. One Policeman stayed behind to interview the 'The Summer Bay' crew and speak to the Harbour Master. The Policeman, PC Proctor recognised Joey and nodded.

"Are you a witness, Miss?" He asked.

"I saw the fight and rang the Police." Joey answered, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"What were you doing here?" The policeman asked.

"I use to work here and just came down to see my friends." Joey said gesturing towards Andrew.

"Thank you, Miss." PC Proctor said, scribbling in his notebook. "May I take your full name and address? We may need to contact you again for a follow up."

Joey gave the Police officer her details and smiled at Andrew.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We came down here to get ready for going out in the boat this evening; got on board, then, these two blokes jumped us! I reckon they were after something, but I can't think what. This morning's catch had gone. There's nothing else on this old crate." Andrew pondered.

"Maybe they were going to hide something?" Joey suggested.

"Who knows?" Andrew said sniffing; his nose still bleeding.

After the Police officer had spoken to Andrew, Joey saw him back to his lodgings and made him a cup of tea.

"Haven't seen much of you lately?" Andrew said sipping his tea.

"Had a few things going on." Joey said quietly.

Andrew watched as Joey traced the pattern of the tea cup with her finger.

"Any news about Cruze?" He asked at last.

"No. I haven't heard anything."

"How about Charlie?" Andrew asked.

"What about her?" Joey said, tensely.

"I just wondered if she'd heard anything yet."

"I don't know. I haven't seen her for a while." Joey replied, playing with the teaspoon.

"But I thought you were living with her?" Andrew frowned.

"I moved out last week. I'm back with Brian." She said, glancing at him.

"Oh! I thought... Well, how did the interview go?" Andrew asked changing, what seemed like a painful subject.

"Well, after I left hospital, I went along to the Ministry office and asked for a deferment, which thankfully, they granted. I go back next week."

"Still of the same mind, job wise?" He asked.

"Oh yes!" Joey said firmly. "Oh yes!"


	35. Chapter 35

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 35

WPC Buckton sat at her desk reading a report about the attack on the fishing boat, 'The Summer Bay'. Reading the name of the vessel brought back painful memories of Joey.

WPC Watson looked up from her desk to the frowning Charlie.

"I see your friend's been mentioned in despatches." She said, holding up her report.

"My friend?" Charlie asked, looking up.

"Josephine Collins." Watson said, popping her pen behind her ear. "'Says here she reported the incident."

"Oh!" Charlie frowned. "What was she doing there?"

"Just visiting friends, it says here."

Charlie tried hard to study her own report but Joey crept time and time again into her thoughts, until at last she threw down her pen and slouched back in her chair.

Watson quickly looked up.

"Something wrong?" She enquired.

"No." Charlie answered, quietly. "Just a bit restless."

"Well, tell you what, do me a favour, will you? I need to get down to the Co-op at lunch time, but the Sarg' wants me to speak to these people on this list. You could get some fresh air and I can get my shopping done! The fishmongers promised to put me by a nice bit of skate." Watson grinned and winked at Charlie.

"Oh yes! And what have you done to deserve that?" Charlie asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Not that!" Watson said frowning. "He's courting my Aunt Silvia and probably wants to make a good impression and who am I to do him down?" Watson replied with a smirk. "If he wants to be generous, so be it!"

"I wish I had an Aunt who was courting a butcher. What I'd do for a decent bit of steak!" Charlie said, dreamily.

"Well, maybe if I speak to my Aunt nicely, she'll court the butcher too. And if there should be any bits of crackling going, you'll be the first to know, if you do my visit list for me, that is!" Watson suggested slyly.

"Okay!" Charlie said smiling, accepting the piece of paper Watson handed to her.

Watson picked up her things and made for the door.

"See you after lunch."

Charlie finished the cup of tea and made ready to start Watson's visits list. As she pulled on her tunic, she glanced at the names. Second name listed was Josephine Collins.

Joey rested the hot iron on the stove. Glancing at the clock, she picked up the pile of freshly ironed sheets and was about to place them in the airing cupboard when she heard a _Tap! Tap! _at the front door.

Joey took off her apron and walked along the passage way and opened the door.

"Hello, Joey." Charlie said, sheepishly.

"What do you want?" Joey asked sharply. "I'm rather busy!"

"I... I've come in an official capacity. A follow up call regarding the incident at the harbour last week." Charlie replied as professionally as she could, trying to hide her own grief at Joey's coldness.

"You'd better come in." Joey said, already regretting the sharp tone she had used.

"Just a few questions I need to ask you regarding this event. Did you notice any suspicious looking persons around the area, prior to this incident?"

"No."

"And did you recognise either of the men fighting with crew members of 'The Summer Bay'?"

"No."

Charlie noted down Joey's responses.

"Okay. I think that's it. Thank you for your assistance." Charlie said, managing to look into Joey's eyes.

"Good." The other girl said quietly; standing up and heading along the passage way to open the door for the Policewoman.

"Joey, please don't ignore me!" Charlie said, hurrying along behind her.

"I'm sorry officer, I'm busy."

"Joey, I just thought, - can't we be friends at least?" Charlie pleaded.

Joey turned around quickly.

"I don't think you realised just how badly you've broken my heart!" Her voice cracking.

Charlie blinked and swallowed hard.

"I do." She replied, her eyes filling with tears. "Because I broke mine too."

The two girls stood gazing at each other, both longing to find the right words and eventually saying each other's names simultaneously.

"Charlie"/ "Joey". Neither girl smiled but their eyes spoke volumes.

At long last Charlie moved and walked to the door. She paused, looked back once more at Joey and left, closing the door behind her.


	36. Chapter 36

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 36

Joey made her way to Charlie's home. It was now dark but the moon was bright lighting her way. Charlie's words washed over her yet again. She needed to speak to her. She needed to understand. What was the meaning of her words?

She quietly stepped up to the front door and knocked. A few moments later, Charlie opened the door, looking surprised, but not unhappy to see her.

"Hi." Joey managed.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked softly.

"I don't think we finished that conversation from this afternoon." She replied simply. "I think we should."

"There's too much going on here at the moment. Everyone's home and..."

"Okay, so come out for a walk with me now or we may never have another chance." Joey said, fingering the brown envelope in her pocket.

Charlie stared at her for a few moments, a wave of excitement filled her being. She nodded.

After telling Ruby she was popping back to the station for a while, she joined Joey at the door. She took a deep breath and stepped outside. The two girls walked away together.

They walked for sometime in silence following a path which, lead them to a field. At long last Joey broke the silence.

"How's the Squadron Leader?"

"He's not great. He has a badly burnt face and has lost the sight in one eye. They're hoping to save the other. He'll never fly again." Charlie said, sadly.

"Poor man." Joey sympathised. "How is Janet taking it?"

Well, you know Jan. On the chin, but deep down, I think she's devastated."

"I'm sorry. She only deserves the good things in life."

"So do you, Joey." Charlie said quietly but keeping her eyes averted.

Joey said nothing but her heart beat faster with Charlie's words.

"I'm sorry for what happened the other day – between us, I mean. I completely panicked. I had it all worked out in my mind what I was going to say to you, when I was at Dad's, speeches, the lot!" She chuckled, "But when you're around me, Joey, I don't function well. It all came out wrong and," glancing at Joey, "you must hate me!"

"I don't hate you Charlie! When you're near me, I find it hard to breath. I feel overwhelmed with emotion. I'm so in love with you." The words tumbled out of Joey's mouth.

"I think, I'm in love with you too." Charlie confessed, quietly.

The girls stopped walking and turned to face each other.

"I've been so scared." Charlie said, "Worried about my work, my family and how all this could affect them. What will they think of me? What will people say?"

"Charlie. I can't answer those questions. I've asked them so many times in my life. But I know I don't want to stop loving someone or being with them for fear that someday, somebody might point the finger of scorn at us. It may not even happen! I don't propose to shout my feeling for you from the roof tops! I just want to be with you and know that you love and want to be with me too." She paused for a moment. "Do you want to be with me?" Joey asked searching Charlie's eyes for the answer.

Charlie looked anxiously at Joey, but after finding so much love in her eyes, relaxed a little and whispered,

"Yes, I want to be with you."

Joey gently touched Charlie's cheek with her hand. She looked deep into her love's eyes and smiled. Charlie desperately sought safety and assurance in Joey's eyes and found them. All the pain and anguish she had inflicted on them both over the last two weeks seemed to crumble away to dust. She took Joey's other hand in hers and gently put it to her lips. Joey stepped closer to Charlie and as their soft lips met, the whole world and its sorrow melted away, leaving only the two of them and the night.

**_And about blooming time too !!! :-)_**


	37. Chapter 37

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 37

Charlie Buckton stirred from sleep. She pulled a little face and stretched her legs and gently moaned in her state of half sleep. Bird song, almost in her ear, persuaded her to prize open one eye to investigate its close proximity. Her eyes began to open and there, only inches away, lay a smiling Joey. Charlie, at first confused by her sleepy state, slightly frowned and blinked, but persistent sleep encouraged her to return to the arms of Morpheus.

"Charlie" Whispered Joey. "Don't go back to sleep!"

Joey moved slightly and placed her lips gently on Charlie's. Charlie smiled in her half waking state, but imagined she was still in the midst a wonderful dream. Joey removed some straw from her lover's tousled hair and chuckled.

"Hey! Sleepy head! Wake up!"

Charlie moaned, reluctant to leave her dream.

Joey, taking advantage of this, placed her lips once more on Charlie's, but this time allowing the kiss to develop. She had the satisfaction and pleasure of feeling Charlie's lips respond in kind and she drew the sleepy Charlie close to her body.

As the kiss finished and their lips slowly parted, Charlie's eyes opened and with almost of jolt of surprise, realised her dream was, in fact, a reality.

"Joey." She murmured. "I thought I was dreaming."

"I know you did." Joey chuckled. "I thought you were never going to leave it!"

"What time is it?" Charlie asked shifting her body.

"Early!" Joey teased.

The evening prior, the girls had confessed their love for one another. They walked, talked and kissed their way along the edge of fields and woodland but their new found passion for each other had led them to a warm and cosy barn, freshly stocked with hay and straw. Here, they spent their first night together, as lovers.

"I can't believe I'm here." Charlie whispered, tingling in Joey embrace.

"I know." Joey agreed, gently letting her finger tips wander down Charlie's bare arm. "Are you okay – I mean, about..."

Charlie smiled at the struggling Joey.

"I'm fine." She smiled. "How about you?" She asked quickly, concerned that maybe she hadn't been what Joey expected or wanted.

Sensing Charlie's sudden apprehension, Joey pulled her close and answering her question with a long, lingering kiss.

"I love you so much!" Charlie whispered as Joey gently caressed her neck with her lips. "I'm sorry I hurt you so badly. I was confused and reluctant and - scared." Here, she lowered her tone as if ashamed of herself.

"Charlie, when your head and heart are in turmoil and conflict over something like this, it's the most daunting and frightening thing in the world! I've felt it myself. Maybe because I've never wanted a relationship with a man, I was able to accept the truth sooner. But it was just as confusing, just as scary! When you have no one to talk to, to ask questions of – it's like living slightly apart from everyone else, looking, wondering and watching but never really being able to join in. It can be very lonely."

Charlie took some comfort from Joey's words. The two girls lay perfectly still, looking into each other's eyes and then, as if by telepathy, suddenly clung tightly to each and cried tears of joy.

"I can't believe you dragged me in a barn and took advantage of me like that, Charlie Buckton!" Joey said with a grin.

"I dragged you into the barn? Oh, I like that, Joey Collins!"

"I know you did!" Joey smirked, pulling her trousers up over her legs and giving Charlie a less than innocent look.

Charlie blushed and fumbled with the buttons of her blouse as she tried to dress herself.

"You're incorrigible, Joey Collins!" She said, trying to sound annoyed.

Joey laughed and threw a handful of straw in Charlie's face. She took a quick breath as she saw Charlie's eyes darken. She dodged out of way as Charlie tried to grab her and ran laughing to the other side of the barn. Charlie armed herself with two handfuls of straw and ran after the giggling Joey, capturing her lover with ease and stuffing the straw down her trousers. The straw scratched at Joey's bare skin and she hopped about trying to evacuate what had once been their bedding.

"You rotten... Uggh!" Joey was unable to finish her cuss as she tripped over something and landed face down in the straw on something very lumpy.

"You okay?" Charlie asked chuckling over the comical sequence of events which she had just witnessed.

"No, I've – OH MY GOD!" Joey screamed, jumping up and stumbling over to where Charlie was standing with a look of horror on her face.

"What is it?" Charlie asked quickly seeing the fear in Joey's eyes.

"It's someone!" Joey replied, shaking and pointed towards where she had landed.

Charlie, clad in no more than a blouse and panties, carefully picked her way over the straw to where Joey indicated and stopped. She looked back at Joey, who was hastily putting her blouse on. Charlie bent over and the removed some of the straw. She gasped as she found an unconscious German fighter pilot.

"Joey! Get dressed as quickly as you can!" Charlie cried, slipping her skirt and shoes on. We've got to report this."

Joey did as she was told.

"I'll stop here and you run into town and give them the wire." Charlie ordered, checking the pilot's pockets and belt for weapons.

"No! I'm not leaving you here with a German!" Joey squealed.

"Joey, I've got to remain."

"And what if there's other's about?" Joey pointed out anxiously.

"There's a pitchfork over there. I'll defend my honour that way!" Charlie grinned.

"Charlie! This isn't funny!" Joey cried.

"I know it's isn't, sweetheart, but it's what I have to do and the quicker you get going, the quicker we can be together again." Charlie said gently to the fearful Joey. "Come here."

Joey did as she was told and Charlie wrapped her in her arms.

"Don't worry. I'll be alright."

Joey gave her a half smile and turned to leave.

"Hey! Don't I even get a kiss goodbye?"

Joey flew back into Charlie's arms.


	38. Chapter 38

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 38

Charlie sat with pitchfork in hand at the opposite end of the barn to the unconscious German fighter pilot. Joey shot off like a scolded cat to alert the authorities, a good hour previously. Wondering how long it would take Joey to get back to town, Charlie tried to calculate how far they had roamed the night before, but the recollection of their interesting journey was all very hazy now. Her mind wandered back to when they ambled alongside the barn and stopped and kissed for the hundredth time. Joey had gently pushed Charlie against the outside wall, her hands gently exploring Charlie's body. Charlie remembered how nervous she had felt, but with a strong want and need of her own, allowed Joey to lead her into the quiet, dark barn, where for the next few blissful hours, Joey gently and beautifully consumed her world.

She smiled and blushed at the recollection.

Joey arrived back to town, panting. Her chest hurt from her exertion. She hadn't eased up since leaving Charlie's side. She looked around, but the hour was still early and there was nobody to be seen. She began to run again and rounding a corner, bumped straight into a man in uniform.

"Gawd! Love, look where you're going!" Came the voice from the uniform.

"Oh!" _puff, puff_. "Mr. Stewart! Am I..." _puff, puff_, "glad to see you!" Joey managed.

"Blimey! Joey Collins, isn't it?" Mr. Stewart said in surprise. "What are you doing out and about at this time of the morning?"

"We've found a German Pilot! In one of the barns, way over there!" Joey panted, pointing in the general direction. "He's unconscious!"

Mr. Stewart shifted the rifle on his shoulder. The Whitstable Home Guard had never had to deal with anything like this before and his heart beat a little quicker in anticipation and excitement.

"Right, love. I'll round up the boys, and you get down to the Police station and report this. You said 'We'. Who else was with you?"

Joey was about to open her mouth and blurt out Charlie's name, when she recollected their reason for being together.

"It was Constable Buckton and I. We were up and out early this morning. We have a shared interest in – err, bird song!" She managed.

Mr. Stewart looked at the Joey for a moment, with interest.

"Oh, right. It takes all sorts!" Alf said, frowning gently. "I'm assuming Constable Buckton is still with the pilot?"

Joey nodded.

"Ok, you get down to the station and I'll get the lads. Come right back afterwards. You'll have to show us where this barn is."

Charlie was awakened from her reverie by a soft moaning noise coming from the direction of the German pilot. Her heart began to race. Although she knew he was not armed and she did have a pitchfork, she still felt a little nervous. Apprehending a criminal was one thing, but keeping vigil over a desperate German flyer was different. She got up and slowly and quietly walked over to the man laying face down in the straw, the pitchfork prongs facing him. She swallowed and listened for any other sign of life.

Captain Alfred Stewart, of the Whitstable Home Guard had managed to round up seven of his men. Their age group ranging from fifty to seventy eight! They stood around on the street corner that Joey had left fifteen minutes before, smoking cigarettes and enthusing over the possibility of capturing the enemy. A few minutes later, a police whistle was heard and the sound of heavy boots running up the street, to join the khaki-glad troops.

Charlie watched closely, but the pilot made no attempt to move or moan again. She wondered if perhaps he had let out his last gasp before perishing but was not prepared to get close enough to find out – not without back up.

"How are we going to know that things haven't turned nasty in there?" Captain Stewart of the Home Guard asked Sergeant Crosby of the Kent Constabulary as they stood a little distance from the barn, rubbing their chins.

Joey looked up anxiously.

"I think we'd better surround the barn to begin with. Then we'll have to take a chance and call out to the occupiers." Sergeant Crosby mused.

"But what if there's more than one German in there now?" Alf replied. "They'd have over powered your officer! Perhaps we'd be better just storming the door?"

Joey felt sick listening to the two men considering what action to take; either idea putting her beloved Charlie in danger. Suddenly, she had a little idea.

"I think I know a way of letting Char- I mean Constable Buckton know I'm – we're here without causing too much attention!" She announced.

The two men looked at her, with a mixture of doubt and interest.

"Just give me a moment." Joey said and began to walk slowly to the barn.

"Be careful, love!" Alf called in a whisper.

Joey made her way to the barn, her heart beating loudly, almost drowning out her prayer that Charlie hadn't been hurt or held captive by any Germans. When she was within a few feet of the barn, she glanced back to where she had left her comrades. They were quietly spreading out around the perimeter of the barn but keeping a safe enough distance not to attract any unwanted attention.

Joey took a few breaths and managed to get her breathing under control. She licked her lips and puckering up began to whistle the few lines of the song which reminded her so much of Charlie, _"The very thought of you...._" the song they had fallen in love to, the day of the boat picnic. She hoped and prayed that Charlie would understand her message.

Charlie was slowly moving back to her post after leaving the German pilot, safe in the knowledge that he was reasonably harmless, (especially if he were dead,) when she thought she heard something outside. She stopped and listened, her heart beating nineteen to the dozen.

Joey heard nothing from within. She bit her lip but persisted with the next few lines of the tune.

Charlie heard the sound again and realised it was someone outside whistling. She listened harder and recognised the tune. She couldn't imagine any German whistling that song or any other song than 'Lilli Marlene', and therefore, it could only be one person. Joey.

Charlie ran swiftly to the barn door and gently opened it. The relief that spread over the smiling Joey's face made Charlie grin broadly. The two girls hugged each other and stole a much deserved kiss before the troops descended upon them.


	39. Chapter 39

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 39

The girls arrived back home later that morning. Having given details of their discovery to the Police and helped the Military with their enquiries, they felt tired and hungry. Charlie put the key in the door and pushed it open.

"I wonder if anyone is around." She whispered, as they walked through to the kitchen.

"Why? You're not going to try and ravish me, are you, Constable?" Joey asked hopefully.

"Shhh, you!" Charlie sniggered.

"Do you think they bought my story about our interest in bird song?" Joey asked innocently.

"If I'd have been interviewing you, NO!" Charlie replied grabbing Joey around the waist and pulling her to her. "Couldn't you have come up with something more plausible?" She frowned.

"I'm sorry. Alf caught me on the hop and I couldn't think of anything else apart from making corn dollies! Don't think that's exactly you, Officer." Joey smirked.

"But why tell them we were interested in 'bird song'? Why not 'stamp collecting'?"

"Well, it was different, and apart from that, who takes their stamp collection out for a walk? And who in a million years would suspect the real reason for our barn activities? A man would never think of that!" Joey said placing her lips on Charlie's and holding her tight.

"Oh my God!" Came a small voice from the doorway.

Charlie and Joey broke free from one another and spun round to see a stunned looking Ruby standing with her hand to her mouth and disbelief in her eyes.

"Ruby!" Charlie cried anxiously. "Ruby, I'm so sorry."

Ruby turned and ran to her bedroom. Charlie shot Joey an anguished look and followed her sister.

Joey filled the kettle and lit the gas.

"Ruby! Let me in, please?" Charlie pleaded.

"Go away!" Her younger sister shouted. "I don't want to talk to you!"

"Ruby, please! I need to speak to you! Please let me in."

"Go away and leave me alone!" Ruby sobbed.

Charlie stood back from the door and felt sick. She slowly wandered back to the kitchen where Joey was pouring tea from the teapot.

"She won't talk to me!" Charlie said tearfully.

"Here. Drink this." Joey said kindly, passing a tea cup to Charlie. "Charlie, she's young and won't understand. She's frightened – horrified, even. Don't expect her to forgive and forget right away. The idea of two women feeling as we do for one another has probably never entered her head. Why would it? Wouldn't you have felt like your world had ended, seeing your sister with some dirty..."

"Joey, stop!" Charlie cried, putting her tea cup down. "It's not your fault – I was as much to blame, if not more; on my own doorstep. What can I tell her?"

"Charlie, I don't know. But if Ruby wants to blame or even 'brain' someone, better me than you! Let me talk to her." Joey said, resting her hand over Charlie's.

"No. She's my responsibility and I don't want her blaming anyone, especially not you!" Charlie said quickly, looking at Joey.

"Charlie, do you want me to go?"

"Joey! Please don't go anywhere, not for a while. I'm confused; I don't know what to do. Please don't go, yet!" Charlie pleaded.

Joey smiled trying to reassure Charlie.

"I'd better go and see if she'll talk to me now." Charlie said, standing.

"Take a cup of tea for her. I've put plenty of sugar in. Good for shock!"

"Think I'd better take some myself." Charlie smiled sadly and left the room.


	40. Chapter 40

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 40

Charlie walked along the hallway with the cup of tea for her sister. This time, instead of knocking and seeking permission to enter the chamber, she merely tuned the knob and entered.

Ruby lay quite still on her bed. No longer sobbing, just allowing the odd sniff.

"Here you are, sweetheart; drink this." Charlie said, holding the cup a few inches away from Ruby.

"I don't want it."

Charlie placed the steaming cup and saucer down on the little cabinet and sat down on the end of bed.

"Ruby. I know that you're confused over what you've just seen, but I can explain it or at least some of it. If only you'll give me the chance?" Charlie offered.

Ruby wriggled uncomfortably on her bed. Wanting to know more, but stubbornness keeping her silent.

"Ruby. Something happened to me some weeks ago. I can't start to explain it because I don't really understand it myself."

"Why were you kissing her?" Ruby almost shouted, suddenly turning to face Charlie.

Charlie flinched as Ruby's words caught her off guard.

"Because...Please Ruby, let me start from the beginning!" Charlie pleaded.

"Charlie, I don't understand these things." Ruby said, this time quietly.

"Of course you don't sweetheart, I don't understand much myself, but sometimes we meet people who turn our world upside down and Joey did mine."

"Does that mean that you prefer women now and not men?" Ruby asked innocently.

Charlie opened her mouth to speak; unable to find the right words and shuffled uncomfortably on the bed.

"I don't know." Charlie replied in real confusion. "All I know is I want to be with Joey. I love Joey."

Ruby stared at her sister in disbelief.

"But Charlie, how can you? You've always liked men! What about Paul Roman and what about that bloke with the foreign sounding name you met before the war?" Ruby pointed out.

"I know, I know." Charlie said standing up suddenly and by way of something to do, walked to the window. "But this is different, Ruby. All of my past relationships have been shallow and based on," Charlie flushed and swallowed, "well, let's say 'mutual comfort'. But with Joey, Ruby! I'd give my life for her!"

"Really?" Ruby said, suddenly caught up in the romantic scene.

"Really!" Charlie replied, walking back and sitting back on the bed. She took her young sister's hand in her own and squeezed it.

"Joey is the most wonderful person I've ever met. She makes me feel – free! She makes me laugh and do things I'd never dream of doing!"

"Like what?" Ruby asked, curiously.

Charlie thought for a moment.

"Like taking off my clothes and swimming in a lake!" She said, grinning.

"What all of them!" Ruby gasped; her eyes widening.

"Down to my scanties!" Charlie laughed.

Ruby sat with her mouth open wide, but Charlie noticed that there was humour in her eyes and not hate.

"Do you really feel the same sort of love that you would feel for a man then?" Ruby asked, shyly.

"That and much more, Ruby. I don't think I could live without Joey now!"

Ruby looked deep into her sister's eyes and although she didn't fully understand what had happened between Charlie and Joey, she somehow knew it would be alright.

"Are you gonna tell Dad?" Ruby enquired.

"No. I'm not going to tell anyone, Ruby. It's not – well, let's just say, it's not acceptable and it will ruin us all if it comes out."

Charlie's heart was sinking as she spoke these words, for the first time, out loud.

"So she's really worth that chance?" Ruby asked, doubtfully.

Charlie looked down at her hands and smiled.

"She's really worth it." She acknowledged at last.

"I've never seen you quite as happy as you were a couple of weeks back, Charlie. I thought you were somebody else for a while!" Ruby chuckled.

"Gosh! Am I always so miserable then?" Charlie asked anxiously.

"Well, let's just say you are overly serious about everything. Usually."

"So, do you think you can forgive me?" Charlie asked, quietly.

"Charlie, I love you. I don't understand anything, but as long as you don't get into trouble over it..." Ruby said, smiling at her sister, "I'll try and live with it. And as long as you don't keep kissing all over the place, of course!" She added with a grin.

Charlie smiled her widest smile and flung her arms around her sister gratefully.

"Oh Ruby! You're the tops!"

"Aren't you frightened?" Ruby asked.

"I was to begin with. You can't imagine what I've put Joey through just trying to get this all clear in my head. I kept running away and hiding, then I'd be back because I couldn't help myself. Then I'd be off running again. Oh my!" Charlie said, wiping her hand over her brow. "But she was so patient and understanding; it was just as if she understood what I was going through! I still feel apprehensive at times, but when I'm with her, it's like the clouds have lifted!"

"Oh well, if you're going off into the realms of fantasy, I'll leave you to it." Ruby said, in a matter of fact tone. "I'm meeting Annie in half an hour. We're going to the pictures to see the new Fred Astaire and Rita Hayworth film, "You'll Never Get Rich".

And with that, jumped off the bed and headed for the bathroom.

Charlie sat for a few moments, feeling an emotional wreck as her sister seemingly recovered within moments at the recollection of going to the cinema.

Joey sat alone and worried at the kitchen table. She had heard no raised voices, which she took as a good sign, but with each passing minute, her mind played tricks. Would Charlie walk back into the kitchen and tell her she couldn't go through with it and ask her to leave and never return?

"Joey." Charlie said gently, making Joey jump.

Joey turned quickly and saw a little smile playing on Charlie's lips.

"Is everything alright?" Joey whispered hopefully.

"I think so. She didn't really understand, as you thought, but I told her that I was in love with you and, well, she seemed to accept it. I think."

Joey stood and walked over to Charlie. She was apprehensive of taking her in her arms as she would have liked, but instead settled for taking her hand. She looked deep into her love's eyes.

"Charlie. Whatever happens from now on, we have each other. But if you can't or don't want to be with me, I'll understand and will do anything you suggest, even if it means disappearing out of your life, forever. I never want you to feel trapped or frightened because of me. I love you too much to watch that happen."

Charlie's eyes filled with tears and she drew Joey into a hug.

"I'll never want you to go Joey. Please always be here."

Joey's own tears trickled down her face in relief.


	41. Chapter 41

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 41

"Any news about Paul?" Charlie asked Janet as she walked into the kitchen.

"He's comfortable, I believe." Janet said flatly. "Well, that's what his mother tells me."

"Is he still refusing to see you?" Charlie asked quietly.

Janet nodded and looked sad. Charlie comfortingly touched her arm and smiled.

"He'll come round." She said.

"Don't forget to get the tickets tonight, Janet!" Ruby called, excitedly.

Janet Leah straightened her W.R.V.S. uniform and winked at Ruby.

"All in hand." She said, with a smile. "So, how many young men have you got lined up for a dance?" She asked Ruby.

Ruby blushed and put her nose in her book.

"You are free that night, aren't you Charlie?" Janet asked, about to leave for her meeting.

"Oh yes! Not on shift that night, thankfully. We're looking forward to it." She smiled.

"Joey's coming, I take it?" Janet asked.

"As far as I know." Charlie said, swallowing and glancing nervously at her sister, who continued to read her book, but grinned.

"Good. I really miss her around the place, Charlie. Can't you persuade her to come back here to live? It can't be all jam living with that brother of her's. He always seems so surly." Janet said, wrinkling her nose.

"Well, staying here was only meant to be a temporary thing. Maybe she wouldn't want to move in as a lodger." Charlie replied, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Bet she would." Ruby muttered under her breath.

Charlie shot her sister a look. Ruby continued to read.

"Well, just a thought. See you girls later!" Janet called as she breezed out.

"Ruby!" Charlie said, sternly.

"Charlie?" Ruby cried innocently.

The Women's Royal Voluntary Service was holding their annual dance at the Assembly Rooms the following Saturday evening. Preparations had been in hand for weeks now. The dance band was ordered, the refreshments were arranged and everyone seemed to be buzzing with excitement.

Ruby and Annie exclaimed over which dresses to wear and whether or not they would be asked to dance by any of the local lads. The day couldn't come quick enough for them.

"This way, ladies!" The elderly lady representing the W.R.V.S. on the door said smiling. "Have you your tickets?"

Charlie handed the lady three tickets. Ruby fidgeted with excitement.

"For Heaven's sake, Ruby, calm down!" Charlie hissed at her sister as Ruby pushed from behind.

Joey smiled,

"She's excited and quite frankly, so am I! Will you save me a dance?" She whispered to Charlie.

"Won't that look a little odd?" Charlie asked, frowning.

"You wait until you see the lack of men!" Joey answered, pushing open the swing doors into the hall.

The band was already in full swing.

"Oh my God! Hardly a man to be had!" Expressed Irene Roberts from the bakers, who had following them in. "Better save me a Waltz, Ruby!" She grinned.

"Maybe my suggestion wasn't so silly, after all." Joey said to Charlie, raising one eyebrow.

Charlie just gave her a look.

"There's Annie!" Ruby shouted and ran off to be with her friend.

"Oh! There's Janet and Vince over there!" Charlie said, waving to her friend. "Good, she's saved us some seats."

The two young women made their way over to their friends. Charlie clad in a knee length shiny green skirt and a white blouse with delicately embroidered flowers on the small collar. Joey, in a rare show of leg, had donned a pretty but unfussy lemon dress with a sweetheart neck line. Charlie wore her hair piled up. Joey's was left down, but Charlie had very pretty rolled it so it hung in waves down her back.

Martha Holden skipped up to their table.

"Guess who's here Charlie?" She said, excitedly.

Charlie shrugged her shoulders.

"Hugo!" Martha said, with a big grin on her face. "He's on leave."

"What again?" Joey muttered.

"He'll be over in a while." Martha said, ignoring Joey's comment. "I expect he'll be marking everyone's card!"

"How nice." Said Joey, sipping her shandy.

Charlie shot her a look, and then smiled happily at Martha.

"We'll look forward to it, won't we Joey?" Raising her eyebrows.

"Humm." Joey replied.

The evening was in full swing. The band was better than expected, especially as it only consisted of a piano, saxophone, clarinet, double base and accordion. Oh! And not forgetting the drum! Men were indeed in short supply due to most husbands and sons being away at war, but women danced with woman and when given the opportunity, danced with elderly Gentlemen or the odd Serviceman home on leave.

"Ruby's having the time of her life!" Janet called over to Charlie as her dancing partner escorted her back to their table after their dance.

Charlie looked to where Janet was indicating. Ruby was in the middle of group of boys and girls who had been jitterbugging. She was very red in the face, but obviously enjoying the night. Charlie smiled, but then a figure cast a shadow over her and she looked up.

"Good evening, Charlie." Hugo Austin said smoothly. "May I have the pleasure of the next dance?"

Joey looked at Hugo with a degree of distaste. Hugo was the man Charlie had dated after her panic over the boat picnic. He was obviously very keen on Charlie and thought he was in with a good chance.

"Thank you, Hugo," Charlie said standing up to join her partner.

Suddenly, upon impulse, Joey stood too, touched Charlie's arm as she was about to walk away and whispered,

"Save the next dance for me."

Charlie turned and smiled. Her heart beating a little quicker in anticipation.

"Okay." She said, smiling, and turned to join her partner.

Joey stood watching Charlie and Hugo walk onto the dance floor. A pang of jealousy engulfed her as Hugo wound his long arm around Charlie's waist and cupped her hand with the other. The band started and all the couples began to dance. Joey eased her way through the merry dancers, carefully avoiding any contact with Charlie and Hugo and made her way up to the band leader. She beckoned to him and said something in his ear which he acknowledged. Joey walked back to her table; a gentle smile playing on her lips.

"So, you're on leave again, Hugo?" Charlie commented, by way of conversation.

"French leave, actually." He corrected.

"What! Won't you get into frightful trouble?" She asked, with a frown.

"I'd do anything to have an evening with you, Charlie." He whispered in her ear.

Charlie drew her face away from Hugo and cleared her throat.

"I really would prefer you not to take such chances in order just to have a dance with me, Hugo!" Charlie said, squirming.

"But, Charlotte Buckton, you're too wonderful to ignore. I think about you all the time. If it wasn't for this bloody war, you wouldn't get a minutes peace from me!"

Charlie suddenly felt oppressed. Having Hugo's person so close to her own and making such speeches to her, in such close proximity was making her feel very uncomfortable. She glanced around in hopes of seeing Joey, but Joey was not in her seat. The tune the band was playing seemed never ending.

"Hugo. I'm very flattered, but I'm not interested in a relationship at the moment." She said, trying to put Hugo off.

"Who said anything about a relationship? Life's too short, Charlie. Live it! Come and spend the weekend with me." He whispered in her ear.

Charlie shuddered as she felt his breath on her face.

At last the band finished playing and everyone clapped and Hugo, gallantly escorted Charlie back to her table, but before releasing her, quietly reminded her of his offer.

Charlie sat back in her chair anxiously. She picked up her gin and tonic and drank it up quickly. She felt uncomfortable and fidgeted with her skirt. Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her arm. She looked up as the band struck up again and saw Joey standing before her.

"Our dance, I think." Joey said; her eyes dark and inviting.


	42. Chapter 42

The Very Thought of You

**_Okay gang, this is my very favourite chapter! For anyone who doesn't know the song "The Very Thought of You" written in the 1930's by band leader Ray Noble, do give it a whirl. I know it's an old song but the melody is wonderful and the words are so perfect. *sighs* There are loads of versions around. Anyway, back to 1942...Please take your partners... S&L xx_**

Chapter 42

Charlie was willingly led by a far more agreeable partner onto the dance floor. She thrilled as Joey's arm encircled her trim waist and smiled as Joey's sparkling eyes made contact with her own. Joey held Charlie at an appropriate distance for two females dancing together, though she would have preferred to pull her love a lot closer.

The band finished playing the opening bars of a familiar tune and much to Charlie's surprise and delight, Joey moved closer to her ear and started to sing those words which had become their song.

"_The very thought of you, and I forget to do, the little ordinary things that everyone ought to do. I'm living in a kind of day dream, I'm happy as a king, and foolish though it may seem, to me, that's everything..."_

Charlie's heart beat quicker. Chills travelling up and down her spine as she felt Joey's breath touch her ear, crooning those beautiful words to that wonderful song. She closed her eyes and instinctively pulled Joey closer to her, not caring who may be watching. They were the only two people in the world.

"_The mere idea of you, the longing here for you, you'll never know, how slow, the moments go, 'til I'm near to you. I see your face in every flower, your eyes in stars above, it's just the thought of you, the very thought of you, my love."_

Joey finished her song, but the band continued to play and the two girls swayed slowly in time; lost in time.

All too soon, the tune ended and they reluctantly broke apart, both looking into each other's eyes and smiling shyly. Sense, at last prevailed and they started to make their way back to their friends, when Charlie suddenly stopped and pulled Joey back to her and quickly whispered in her ear.

"Meet me outside in a couple of minutes!" And with that, weaved her way through the crowd heading for the exit. Joey's eyes followed her, her heart beating in anticipation of seeing Charlie again, alone.

Colleen Smart was in charge of the ladies cloakroom. Joey stepped up to where she sat.

"May I have my jacket please, Mrs. Smart?" She asked, politely.

"Yes, love. Of course. Now, which one is it?" Colleen asked.

"That one." Joey said, pointing to her garment.

"Not leaving already, I hope?" Colleen said.

"No, just getting a breath of air." Joey answered accepting her jacket and slipping it on.

"Plenty of night left yet!" Colleen chuckled, "and I dare say if you look hard enough you'll find a nice young man to trip the light fantastic with!"

"I'm sure I will." Joey smiled. "When I come back in."

"You just do that. Mind you, don't you go disturbing Constable Buckton who's just gone out there. I think she might be having a romantic assignation with a certain young Naval Officer at the moment. Wouldn't want you playing gooseberry now!" Colleen winked confidentially.

Joey smiled at the older lady.

"Don't worry! I'll be very circumspect." And with that, opened the exit door and left.

After the bright lights of the entrance hall, the darkness outside rendered Joey blind for a moment. She walked a few paces so she might be seen by Charlie, but Charlie was not to be found. Joey looked around her and discretely cleared her throat. But still no Charlie. She turned right and slowly strolled along by the side of the building, keeping an ear and eye open for her love. She frowned. What was Charlie up to?

Suddenly,

"Oough!" Joey cried as someone from behind slapped their hand tightly over her mouth and with their other arm pulled her between the main hall and a little shed to the side. She was roughly spun round but before she could cry out for help, her mouth was assorted by soft lips, belonging to Charlie.

After what seemed a blissful eternity, Charlie released Joey from her assort and gently laughed at her breathless girlfriend.

"I may not be able to sing like you, but I can set your heart a flutter in a different way." She whispered.

"Charlie! You rotter! You frightened the living day lights out of me! I thought I was being attacked again!"

"Oh! Sweetheart, I'm sorry." Charlie cried, with genuine concern. "It was foolish of me. I shouldn't have frightened you like that. Please forgive me!" She begged. "I got caught up in the moment, let's say."

"Well, kiss me again and I'll consider your request." Joey said pulling Charlie to her.

In a bush a little way away from where the girls were making love, a pair of unfriendly eyes watched with disgust and anger, and intent on revenge.

"Have you seen Charlie?" Ruby asked Janet taking a swig from her glass of lemonade.

"No. She was up dancing a while back, but I've been dancing since then, so I don't know. Maybe she's found herself a sweetheart?" Janet suggested. "Do you think the Navy have won her over at long last?"

Ruby wrinkled her nose.

"I do hope not!" She grinned, knowing better. She glanced around for Joey, her absence suggesting the two girls were probably spooning together somewhere. She rejoined the young people, especially the nice blonde boy with wavy hair.

"Charlie, we really ought to get back to the dance." Joey pointed out as Charlie pulled her back onto the bed.

"We won't have many chances like this Jo, the house empty and all. Let's just make the most of it." Charlie huskily replied as she kissed Joey's neck.

"What if they come home suddenly?"

"They won't."

"What if..."

"JOEY!" Charlie cried. "I get the distinct impression that you might prefer to be somewhere else than here with me at this moment!"

"You know it's not that. I can think of no better place on this earth than here with you." Joey said, I'm just a bit worried – concerned. Just got a funny feeling, that's all."

"About what?" Charlie asked, propping herself up with her elbow and looking at Joey.

"I don't know." Joey replied, flatly.

"You're just being silly. And what if someone does come home early? I'll just say you had too much to drink and was sick! So I brought you home."

"Oh! Thanks ever so!" Joey choked. "Why is it me that has to be drunk?"

"Coz you're a Sailor!" Charlie laughed, tickling Joey.

Joey laughed and pulled Charlie on top of her, trying to ignore her bad vibrations and enjoying their stolen moments, together.

A large dark shadow in the sky slowly made its way back eastwards. Smoke billowed from one of its engines. The pilot, confident that he and his crew could make it safely across the Channel, as long as they could release the jammed bomb. He barked an order to his crew to work quickly and release the bomb from its housing. The crew did as they were bid.

Martha, her father in law, Tony and Hugo Austin stood at the make shift bar drinking. Hugo turned to Alf, who for the evening had agreed to look after the liquid refreshments, and ordered Martha a drink.

"Only small gins, sorry." Alf informed him.

Hugo sighed ungraciously, but accepted the drink.

"There is a war on, mate!" Alf reminded Hugo.

"Yes, and don't we all know it!" Hugo said passing the glass to Martha. He looked about him, in hopes of getting another dance with Charlie or maybe her pretty little friend, who he didn't know very well. "Excuse me." He said, leaving Martha and the others in pursuit of exercise.

The German bomber had flown way off course. Its crew were beginning to sweat. Suddenly, thanks to an almighty kick and some jiggery-pokery inflicted by the crew, the bomb dislodged and the thankful bombardier quickly released their burden and the aircraft managed to gain some height and continued on its way home, little caring where the rogue bomb fell.

Charlie lay sleepily in the crook of Joey arm. Both girls happy and satisfied in their love making.

"Charlie? Are you awake?" Joey whispered.

"Mmm." Charlie said, shifting slightly.

"After the war, what will happen to us?"

"What do you mean?" Charlie opened her eyes and glanced at Joey.

"In war time, all sorts of strange things happen and nothing really matters. Nobody seems to mind so much about anything. But in peace time, things will change." Joey mused, deeply.

"Joey, nothing will change us! We'll still be together. I love you and want to be with you always. We'll work things out. Perhaps we'll be able to get a place, you, me and Ruby; if not here, somewhere along the coast a bit ..."

"Not Herne Bay!" Joey interrupted.

"Not if you don't want!" Charlie laughed. "I guess you'd want to stay by the sea?"

"People will talk, Charlie." Joey warned.

"Oh let them!" Charlie sighed. "But anyway, if we're careful, why should anyone think it strange? Two spinsters living together. It's not unknown."

Joey shuddered at the term, Spinster.

"When one of the said 'spinsters' is the most beautiful women in the world, there will be talk! They'll wonder why this beautiful woman hasn't got a husband and children. And then they'll wonder about you too!" Joey grinned.

"You rat bag!" Charlie cried going into tickle assort again.

The girls laughed. After a few moments they calmed down.

"When do you think the war will end?" Joey said, holding Charlie's hand to her cheek.

"Well, strange as it may seem, Mr. Churchill and the War Office haven't let me into their confidence!" Charlie said with a grin.

Joey tutted and poked her in the ribs.

"I'm being serious." She frowned.

"And so am I!" Charlie said. "I really don't know. I hope every year it will be by Christmas, but..."

"Hey!" Joey sat up straight. "That's the siren going!"

Before they had a chance to move, there was a huge flash and explosion.

Silence.


	43. Chapter 43

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 43

"My God! That was close!" Charlie whispered to Joey in the darkness of her room. She felt a cold chill engulf her body. "Get dressed, quickly!"

Charlie switched on the small bedside light and they jumped out of bed collected their garments so carelessly discarded a little earlier.

Joey looked out of the bedroom window.

"Charlie, I don't know where it fell, but it was somewhere in that direction." She said pointing towards a glow as few streets away.

Charlie came and stood next to her and looked to where Joey was pointing.

"Think we better go and have a look." The Policewoman said, sliding a pair of slacks on.

Joey knew exactly what thoughts were creeping into Charlie's mind. Had the Assembly Rooms been hit? She took hold of Charlie's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Charlie looked into Joey's eyes.

"D'you think...?"

"I don't know. Come on." Joey said gently, leading Charlie out of the room.

"We better take some stuff with us. Emm... Grab what blankets you can; there's some more in that cupboard and bring the torch." Charlie ordered, pulling herself together a little. "We can come back for anything else we need."

The two girls left the house, making their way back towards the Assembly Rooms. The sound of Fire Engine bells could be heard clanging in the distance.

The girls followed the orangey glow in the sky which acted as a beacon to guide their footsteps in the dark.

As they drew nearer to the Assembly Rooms, Charlie stopped dead in her tracks. Joey stopped like wise and glanced back at her girlfriend.

"Charlie, she'll be alright!" She tried to comfort, praying that she wouldn't need to swallow her words later.

"What if...?"

"Charlie!" Joey pleaded.

The two girls hurried on.

The Assembly Rooms had indeed taken the blast of the bomb which had been so carelessly discarded by the German bomber. The bomb itself had fallen a little way from the hall, in a public house, but the blast had caused doors and windows to be blown in and the fire now engulfing the pub was threatening to spread to the Assembly Rooms.

The girls arrived at the same time as the fire engines.

Charlie tried to run into the Assembly Rooms but was prevented by Mr. Hodges, the ARP Warden for the area.

"You can't go in there love!" He said, blocking their path.

"Mr. Hodges, I've got to. My sister..." Charlie wailed.

"Sorry love."

"But I'm a Police Officer!" Charlie said, trying another tact.

"Not until the boys have given the okay!" Mr. Hodges said, staunchly.

Joey put her hand on Charlie's arm.

"Just wait a minute, Charlie. Let them do their job."

Charlie quickly looked at her with a mixture of anxiety and disbelief.

"But Ruby!"

"I know, I know, Charlie, but you've got to let them check first. What if you go barging in there and...? Oh! I don't know." Joey said, too worried to put it into words.

They stood outside for what seemed an eternity. Suddenly, a dusty figure immerged from the Assembly Rooms.

"All okay in there, Bill!" Called the fireman to the Warden. "Apart from one or two with injuries. I'm off to call for an ambulance now."

"Okay, you two. You can come in with me and help some of these poor sods. But only because it's you, Constable Buckton.

The Police Officer thanked the Warden and the two girls followed him inside.

It was dark and dusty, but they could hear voices and people coughing at the other end of the room. Someone held a torch and was shining it around, checking who may be injured and need help.

Charlie switched on her own torch and started to shine it around looking for her sister.

"Charlie!" Came a familiar voice.

"Janet! Are you alright?" Charlie asked anxiously walking towards her friend. "Where's Ruby and Vince?" She added without waiting for an answer.

"I'm okay and the kids are over there." She said pointing towards a little crowd who had collected around a tea urn. "Luckily the blast didn't touch the kitchen, so the tea urn came through unscathed!" Janet said practically. "You'll have to excuse me, I'm checking on everyone."

"Is there anything I can do, Janet?" Joey asked, "We've brought blankets with us."

"Yeah, there's a few people suffering from shock. We need to get a hot, sweet tea down them and some warmth. That's perfect." Janet replied, eyeing the blankets.

Joey sent Charlie off to find Ruby and set to work with her blankets and distributing cups of tea.

Charlie hurried down the hall looking for the little sister.

"Charlie!"

Charlie turned round and saw Ruby holding something against her head.

"Ruby!" She cried, rushing to hold her sister. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

She caught her up in a big hug not letting go.

"I'm fine except for a scratch." Ruby said, showing Charlie her wound.

Charlie shone her torch at Ruby's head and grimaced. The blood had collected around Ruby's unruly hair. She examined the wound, but it seemed superficial.

"Look, the blood's dripped down my pretty taffeta!" Ruby moaned, pointing at her skirt.

"Keep that wadding against it. At least it's no worse, Ruby!" Charlie advised. "Is Vince alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine." Ruby said, tickling Vince with her free hand.

He giggled, enjoying all the excitement.

"Is there anyone badly hurt, Ruby?" Charlie asked, glancing about her.

"Mr. Stewart isn't too good. I think the window fell in on him. He's got some nasty cuts and took a nasty blow to his head. I think they're gonna get him to hospital when the ambulance arrives. Mrs. Holden's with him." Ruby said pointing towards Martha and her Grandfather.

"Okay. Stay with Vince and I'm going to see what I can do, alright darling?" Charlie said, hugging her sister again, in relief.

"Charlie! Where did you and Jo get to?" Ruby called behind her.

Charlie just gave her a guilty look. Ruby grinned.

Joey helped Mrs. Smart who was still sitting on the floor where the bomb blast had shot her.

"Here, drink this." Joey encouraged, offering the older lady some tea.

"Thank you sweetheart." Colleen said, taking the beverage. "You were lucky you didn't come back in."

"Yes, wasn't I?" Joey said, hoping that in Colleen's shocked state, she wouldn't think to ask for explanations.

She wrapped a blanket around Colleen's shoulders and made her as comfortable as possible on the floor.

"You just stay here until the ambulance comes." Joey said kindly. "Just in case you're a bit shaky."

"Thank you darling." Said a grateful Colleen, holding her head.

It had been a long night. The walking wounded were able to leave and go home but the injured were conveyed off to hospital in Canterbury.

Joey saw Ruby and Vince home safely; wounds attended too and put to bed with a hot, sweet drink and then returning to the Assembly Rooms.

The pub next door which had taken the full impact of the bomb had been totally destroyed. The firemen managed to contain the fire thus, stopping it spreading into the Assembly Rooms. Rescue teams had evacuated the injured and were still digging for those who were less fortunate.

Joey walked back into the Assembly Rooms. Not many people were left. Janet and the remaining WRVS ladies were packing up what was left of their cups, saucers, plates and glasses; many had been broken in the incident.

Charlie stood with a some of her colleagues. She smiled when she saw Joey approaching and broke away from the group.

"Are the kids alright?" She asked, catching hold of one of Joey's fingers, discretely.

"They're fine." Joey promised. "You look tired, sweetheart."

"Emm. I am. We're just about finished here. Think we're just wait for Janet, then we can go home. You were right earlier."

"What d'you mean?" Joey asked frowning.

"You said you had a funny feeling about things."

"Bit of an old witch, me!" Joey replied, laughing.

"I love you, Jo."

"I love you, too. With all my heart."

"You girls ready for home?" Janet said, making the girls jump and break finger contact.

"Yes, yes. When you are."

The women walked home together, tired and dusty.

"Why don't you stay over tonight, Jo?" Janet suggested as she put the kettle on.

"Yes, do. Please?" Charlie pleaded, with her eyes.

"Alright." Joey said, looking into Charlie's eyes.

"Mind you, you'll have to bunk in with Charlie. Ruby's back in her room." Janet reminded them.

"Oh yes!" Charlie said, her eyes shining. "You don't mind sharing, do you Jo?"

"No. I think I can put up with it!"


	44. Chapter 44

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 44

Sunday morning. Nobody was up at their normal hour. The incident of the night before had stolen their sleeping hours and before they retired, the three women had agreed to get up when they felt ready.

Joey awoke happily finding herself tangled up with a warm and cosy, Charlie. She smiled gently as she watched Charlie breathe in and out in her slumber. She lay for a long while watching her, dreaming of the day they would be together, always. No longer able to resist, she traced the outline of Charlie's lips with her index finger. Charlie sleepily moaned and half opened her eyes. She grinned back at the smiling Joey.

"Hello you." Charlie croaked.

"Hello to you." Joey replied, delighted to have disturbed Charlie.

"What time is it?" Charlie asked, yawning.

"Not time yet." Joey smiled shifting slightly and gently placing a kiss on Charlie's lips.

Charlie responded by moving her lips gently on Joey's.

Suddenly, Joey sprung apart.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked irritably, just starting to enjoy her lay in.

"I need a wee!" Joey said jumping out of bed.

"Oh, Jo!"

Joey shot off in the direction of the bathroom. Charlie remained in bed, thankful of a strong bladder.

_Knock! Knock!_

Joey looked up from the wash hand basin, wondering who might be calling.

_Knock! Knock!_ Again.

"I'll go." She called into Charlie as she grabbed Charlie's dressing gown.

Joey unbolted the front door and opened it. There stood Brian Collins, looking angry and very drunk.

"Brian!" Joey said, surprised.

"Why didn't you come home last night, Jo?" Brian shouted, angrily.

"It was late, Brian, what with the bomb falling and all. They suggested I stayed here."

"Where's that cow you're sleeping with?" He yelled.

"Keep your voice down, Brian!" Joey hissed.

"Who is it, Joey?" Charlie asked, walking along the hall and stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Brian.

"Yeah! I'm talking about you, you dirty slut!"

"I beg your pardon?" Charlie said, beginning to get annoyed.

"Brian, please! Don't call Charlie a slut. Just go home, will you and sober up!"

Brian pushed past Joey making his way towards Charlie.

"I know you've been 'having' my little sister, you dirty, sick in the head, bitch!" He spat.

"Brian!" Joey shouted. "That's enough! Leave my – leave Charlie alone!"

Brian was about to slap Charlie's face when another voice from within the house was heard.

"Have I missed something here?" Janet stood looking bewildered.

Charlie and Joey glanced anxiously at each other.

"They're sick, the pair of them! Women together, it ain't right!" He shouted, pushing past Joey, making his exit.

Janet looked from Charlie to Joey and back to Charlie again. Charlie blushed deeply and looked at the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Janet." Joey began. "I can't apologize enough for my brother's conduct. I..." She said, unable to finish her words and glancing at Charlie.

Charlie remained silent.

"I'm not sure what all this is about. I think I'll just go back to bed. Perhaps we can talk a bit later." Janet's last words fading as she turned and walked back towards her room, frowning.

Joey and Charlie remained standing in the hallway in shock. At long last, Joey reached for Charlie's hand, and though Charlie allowed Joey's fingers to intertwine her own, she did not respond herself.

"Charlie, I'm sorry." Joey said quietly. "I wouldn't have had this happen for the world."

"Forget it." Charlie said, coldly, breaking away from Joey and walking back to her room.


	45. Chapter 45

The Very Thought of You

**_As it's a lovely Sunday afternoon and I'm feeling gererous (?) I've launched another chapter. I'm afraid our girls have reached a testing time. Will they survive? Read on... Stiff upper lip! S&L xx_**

Chapter 45

Joey stood for a long time after Charlie had left her. Her heart thumped with worry. Though she had no doubt of Charlie's love, she wasn't entirely certain that Charlie was ready to face any storms that may come their way. Their relationship was new and tender and would bruise easily. Joey was ready to face anything as long she had Charlie.

Charlie closed her bedroom door and climbed back into bed. She curled up in a ball and closed her eyes tightly, trying to shut out what had just happened. Brian Collins's face loomed up at her calling her names with such hatred that Charlie wrapped her arms around her head as if protecting herself from his abuse. Every pulse in her body throbbed with pain and emotion. She felt dreadfully alone and frightened.

Joey needed some air. She had to escape for a while to clear her head. But her clothes! She had only the clothes she'd arrived in and her party clothes from the evening before and they were all in Charlie's bedroom. She bit her lip but finally made the decision to enter Charlie's room and steel her clothes away without disturbing Charlie.

She quietly turned the bedroom door knob and opened the door. Joey glanced towards Charlie; all wrapped up in her bedclothes and envied her, her ability to sleep after what had just happened.

Joey picked her clothes off the bedroom floor and heard Charlie stir.

"Is that you Jo?" Charlie asked quietly.

"Yes. Sorry if I woke you. I'll going out for a walk."

And with that, she quickly closed the bedroom door and made her way to the bathroom to dress.

Charlie stretched out. She would have much rather Joey had crept into bed beside her so she might be cuddled and made to feel safe again, but maybe Joey was finding this hard to cope with too.

After a few minutes, Charlie heard the front door open and close as Joey left the house. Suddenly, Charlie had an overwhelming need to be with her and jumped out of bed and hastily dressed herself.

Joey walked down to the beach. The waves crashed on to the pebbles and retreated leaving a forming residue of seaweed and flotsam behind. She stood watching the sea's endeavour to reclaim the land, and she closed her eyes tightly wishing that yesterday had not happened. She sighed deeply and jumped as she felt a warm hand on her arm. She turned in alarm.

"Charlie! I thought you were trying to sleep?"

"I was, but – Oh, Jo!" Charlie said leaning against her friend. "I'm frightened!"

Joey took Charlie's hand and squeezed it gently.

"I am too, Charlie, but we have each other – I feel better just having you here with now!" She smiled. She moved a little closer and was about to place a little kiss on Charlie's lips when they heard footsteps coming towards them and their hands reluctantly separated.

They both glanced in the direction of the disturbance which turned out to be a group of three young men walking along laughing.

"That's her!" Yelled the first young man. "She's that Copper!"

The other boys laughed and whooped.

"That must be her girlfriend then?" The second suggested.

The third man wolf whistled.

Joey quickly glanced at Charlie. Charlie's face was a mixture of disbelief and annoyance.

"Come on." Joey said, taking Charlie by the arm and moving her further along the front towards the town.

They passed a lady with a baby in a pram. Joey smiled and wished her a good day, but was met with a look of hostile disgust as the lady hurried by. The girls looked at one another, continuing to walk, finding themselves heading back in the direction of the Assembly Rooms.

"Charlie!" Someone called from the other side of the road.

Charlie looked over to see Martha Holden waving and looking slightly red in the face.

"Hi Martha, I take it you're no worse for the experience of last night? How's your Grandfather and Hugo's arm?"

"They're keeping Grandad in hospital for a few days but he's cheerful. Hugo's fine. The hospital patched him up. Look Charlie, I don't quite know how to tell you this, but there's something I think you should see." Martha said, pointing towards the side wall of the Assembly Rooms.

Charlie and Joey looked in the direction in which Martha was pointing. Their mouths fell open in horror. There, on the wall, where only the evening before, they had shared a wonderful embrace, the words, "BUCKTON IS A DIRTY LESBIAN".

Charlie gasped at the words. Joey was speechless. She knew it was her brother's doing and a wave of hate and sickness engulfed her. His bitter attack in letters defiling their precious memory.

Black spots appeared before Charlie's eyes and she doubled over losing her senses. Martha and Joey caught her as she began to fall. Hot tears filled Joey's eyes feeling the pain she knew Charlie would be feeling and wishing she could shoulder it all herself.

"Charlie!" Martha cried. "Are you alright!"

Charlie felt weary with the burden she was carrying. She wanted to die.


	46. Chapter 46

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 46

Martha and Joey helped poor Charlie home. Martha had some smelling salts in her bag and which revived the faint Charlie enough to tear her away from the graffiti on the wall.

"What on earth's wrong with Charlie?" Cried Janet as the girls bundled her through the door.

"She's had rather a nasty shock!" Martha said as they manoeuvred Charlie through to her bedroom.

The bedroom was still in the mess it was in when the girls had vacated it earlier. The bed was messy and various garments were thrown about the floor, making Joey blush a little. Martha pretended not to notice, but was secretly fascinated. She looked forward to imparting the gossip to Hugo.

"Well, I'll leave you girls to it." Martha said, taking one more look around in astonishment before she left.

Joey chased after Martha.

"Martha! Thanks for your help. I don't know what I'd have done without you."

"My pleasure. I'm just sorry that..." She suddenly looked embarrassed. "Well, you know." She said, half smiling at Joey. "Hope Charlie's feeling better later."

"Yeah, thanks." Joey said, closing the door behind her.

She walked back into Charlie's room. Charlie was sitting on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands.

"Charlie, darling. Are you okay?" Joey asked quietly kneeling down before her.

"No! How the hell do you think I feel!" Charlie said quickly looking up at Joey with a pained expression.

Joey flinched.

"I'm sorry, Jo." Charlie said immediately hanging her head. "I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Why not?" Joey said coldly. "After all, it was my pig of a brother who was the artist and it was me who got you into this mess in the first place. I should have got out of your life when I had the chance!" She said, standing up.

"Don't say that, Jo!" Charlie said, reaching for Joey's hand.

At that moment, Ruby came bouncing into the room.

"Hey! I've just seen the wall. What does 'Lesbian' mean?" She asked innocently.

"Not now, Ruby." Janet said, following the young girl in with a cup of tea for Charlie. "I've put a drop of Brandy in it. It'll pep you up."

"Thanks, Jan." Charlie smiled and sipped her tea.

"Ruby, I think you and I have a job to do." Joey said, dragging Ruby out of Charlie's room. "Is there any white wash around?" She asked.

"White wash? Erm, yes! Janet's got some in the shed." Ruby replied. "Why?"

"We're going to do some painting and then, I'm going to explain one or two things to you." Joey said, lowering her voice. "Meet me in a couple of minutes out front, with the paint."

With that, Ruby rushed off to get the paint. Joey walked back into Charlie's room. Charlie lay on her bed. Joey picked up their clothes and placed them on the bedroom chair.

"Charlie." She said, sitting down on the bed and stroking Charlie's silky hair.

"What?" Charlie said quietly.

"Nothing. Just Charlie." Joey smiled.

"Well, that's a good job done!" Ruby announced as she put the final brush stroke on the Assembly Room's outside wall, covering up Brian's handy work.

"Well done, sweetie." Joey smiled.

They picked up their things and began to stroll back towards home.

"Jo. What did you want to chat about?" An inquisitive Ruby asked.

"Well, you wanted to know what 'Lesbian' meant. Well, basically, it's what I am." Joey explained.

"I don't understand." Ruby said, frowning.

"It means that I don't like boys, I like girls."

"Oh! Like you and Charlie, you mean?"

"Well, yes. But I wouldn't go 'round calling Charlie a Lesbian if I were you, especially not at the moment." Joey warned.

"Yes, but, if that's what it means, then surely..."

"Charlie is struggling with herself at the moment, Ruby. The last thing she wants is everyone giving her that title. She's Charlie, our Charlie. She's no different. She still loves you and cares for you. Please don't give her a hard time."

"No, I won't." Ruby said, honestly. "I'm sorry all this happened. What do you think will happen now? Charlie said it could ruin us if it gets out."

"Well, I don't know, honey-bun. Hopefully it will all die down. I wish I knew the best thing to do. Maybe Charlie will want to finish things. Maybe it would be best, but I don't want to leave Charlie to face the flack by herself. I just don't know what to do!" Joey said, more to herself than to Ruby.

Ruby took hold of Joey's hand.

"You love Charlie a lot, don't you?

"To distraction!" Joey breathed. "I'd do anything to make everything better, Ruby!"

"I know she loves you. She said she would lay down her life for you!" Ruby said, smiling.

"She said that?" Joey said quietly, her heart beating quicker with this new piece of knowledge.

"Uh huh. I can't wait to be in love!" Ruby announced.

Joey laughed and they walked home.

"Hello, what have you two been up to?" Janet asked as the two girls, speckled with white paint, walked through the door.

"Painting by numbers!" Ruby laughed and grinned at Joey.

"You'll do." Joey said with a grin. "Is Charlie alright?"

"She's very subdued. She's had a bath and I think is reading in the lounge." Janet replied, washing up.

Joey walked over and picked up the tea towel. She indicated to Ruby to make herself scarce, which Ruby did, reluctantly.

"Janet. I'm so sorry for any embarrassment my brother and I have caused you. I feel awful about the whole thing." Joey said, sincerely.

"Charlie said much the same a while back. You know, Jo. I don't know much about life. I haven't been to many places and haven't met a lot of folk, but I like you and I like Charlie. I don't judge people. After all, who is perfect? I'm not, by any means. But there's bound to be repercussions after this. I only want to warn you. I haven't said anything to Charlie, but people are narrow minded and unforgiving about things they don't understand. It'll be harder for her than for you." Janet said, sadly.

"I know. Part of me wants to just get the hell out of her life and leave her alone; she'd be better off without me messing things up in her life, but how can I leave her with all this going on?" Joey agonized. "I can't leave her!"

"I doubt that Charlie would think she'd be better off without you. I must admit, you do fit together so perfectly. I just want you to know, that whatever happens from now on, I'll support you all I can, but please, don't flaunt things in front of Vince. He's just a boy, and I don't want to confuse him anymore than he is now. He saw Ruby coming out of the bathroom in her underwear the other day and he got in such a do-da over it, I thought I'd have to explain the facts of life to him there and then!" Janet laughed.

"They grow up quickly, don't they?" Joey mused.

"It's the war. It's always the bloody war."

Joey walked into the lounge and found Charlie curled up asleep on the sofa. She smiled and thought how peaceful she looked. But she knew that look wouldn't last long. Joey walked over to the window to make good the blackout and pull the curtains.

Charlie stirred and opened her eyes. She watched as Joey pulled the big curtains across the window.

"Hello you." She said quietly.

Joey looked around in surprise and smiled.

"Hello you. Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Until you went and left me!" Charlie said, sitting up.

"What?" Joey asked, curiously.

"I had a dream," Charlie said, rubbing her eyes. "And you ran away from me."

Joey walked over to the sofa and sat beside Charlie.

"Maybe that's what you'd like me to do." Joey said, "You'd be better off without me."

Charlie looked at her anxiously.

"Is that what you want to do, Jo?"

"Charlie, I never want to leave your side. But so many bad things have happened since we..." Joey hung her head and a few tears escaped. "I don't want to see you hurting, Charlie."

Charlie took Joey's hand and made Joey look into her eyes.

"Joey. I never, ever want you to be anywhere but by my side. I don't know what's going to happen after all this, but please, don't leave me to cope alone." Charlie pleaded.

"Charlie. You never have to cope alone." She slipped her arms around Charlie's waist and pulled her very close kissing her gently on the lips.

"I love you, Jo."

"I love you too."

"More than that French girl?" Charlie asked.

Joey frowned and suddenly realised that Charlie was making a joke.

"Well, almost!" She teased.


	47. Chapter 47

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 47

August had gone but September's weather was proving to be just as nice as the month before. Farmers continued to harvest their crops and work all the hours that God sent.

Brian Collins had gone off to his labours early on Monday morning. He had not repented or asked forgiveness of his sister for his evil doings and cared little for the consequence.

Joey waited until Charlie left for work at seven o'clock and quietly left soon after. She made her way to her brother's house to remove whatever she could manage of her few possessions to take back to Janet's house. In addition, she needed to find a suitable outfit to wear for her Ministry of Labour interview, which was at eleven o'clock, that morning, in Canterbury. She had purposely omitted to remind Charlie of the event, not wishing to give her anymore anxiety.

She rummaged through her wardrobe seeking out the suit which she had worn to her parent's funeral. It wasn't fancy; just a plain black knee length pencil skirt and a matching Military style tailored jacket, with the addition of a natty little hat which she wore slightly to one side.

She took the suit and as many other clothes as she could manage, packing them into her battered old suitcase. With them she packed some jewellery which had belonged to her mother and a photograph of her parents.

Now she was to leave her bedroom, not knowing when she might return, if ever, and turned around for a last look. She spied a small china boat on her mantelpiece and fingered it lovingly. Her Mother had made a gift of it to Joey on her fifth birthday. On impulse she popped it into her trousers pocket and closed the door behind her.

Charlie walked into the Police Station and smiled at the Police Officer behind the desk.

"Charlotte, the Sarg' wants a word." The officer informed her, not meeting her eyes.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Tom." She said, walking over to her own desk.

Charlie placed her bag down and WPC Watson came out of the Sergeant's office with a strained look on her face.

"Charlie. The Sergeant wants to see you." She said, quietly.

"Yes, Tom just said. What's it about?"

Watson took a deep breath.

"I think you better go and see him." She said, uncomfortably.

Charlie starred at her; a feeling of dread enveloping her body.

"Okay. I'll go now." She said quietly and walked off

"Come in WPC Buckton." Sergeant Crosby said as Charlie knocked at his office door. "Please close the door and take a seat." He said indicating to the chair in front of his desk.

"Has something happened to Dad?" Charlie said anxiously.

The sergeant took a deep breath.

"No Charlie. Nothing has happened to your father. I'm afraid what I'm about to impart, is of an extremely serious and delicate nature." He said to his best friend's daughter.

"Uncle Fred. What's wrong?" Charlie asked nervously.

"Charlotte. I should invite another member of staff in here whilst I..." Here he paused as though trying to find the right words. "Whilst I make you aware of a very serious allegation which has been made against you."

"Serious allegation?" Charlie asked, frowning. "I-I don't understand."

"I'll not beat about the bush, Charlotte. A man, whom I believe is known to you, a Mr. Brian Collins, has made a formal complaint that you have been systematically leading astray and sexually..." Here his words faltered. "Sexually abusing his younger sister. A Miss. Joey Collins." He said referring to his notes.

Charlie gasped and blinked in disbelief at the words she had heard.

"Charlotte! Please tell me he's wrong."

Charlie sat without saying a word. She was dumb struck. Her head buzzed with the words the Sergeant had spoken and the pulses in her ears throbbed so loudly, she could hardly make out anything else he said. Black spots appeared before her eyes and she slumped forward.

Joey jumped off the bus in Rose Lane, Canterbury. She made her way along the road and headed for the Ministry of Labour building in Sun Street. Having left her property back at Janet's house and dressed for her interview, she felt pleased with her choice of outfit. A white blouse under the black suit jacket and a little gold broach pinned upon her lapel, set off her costume, beautifully. Her shoes, with a medium size heel took a little more getting used to after wearing Wellington boots or stout shoes for so long.

The building was of a brick construction. All the windows were plastered in brown parcel tape as prevention against bomb blast. The City had received much bombing, losing many beautiful and ancient buildings. Joey walked up the steps into the reception area and up to the desk, where a stout middle-aged lady sat, with horn-rimmed spectacles.

"Good morning. My name is Josephine Collins. I have an interview with Miss. Harbottle at eleven o'clock." Joey announced, feeling a little nervous.

"Ah yes, Miss. Collins. Do take a seat." The stout lady said, indicating to some rather uncomfortable wooden chairs set out along the wall opposite. A number of young females sat waiting, presumably for their turn with Miss. Harbottle or another such civil servant.

"WPC Watson! Please bring in a glass of water!" The sergeant called out from his office.

Watson looked up in worry. She had already been briefed about the interview which Charlie was now enduring and was feeling very sorry for her friend. She knew Charlie's relationship with Josephine Collins was extremely close, but she never dreamed that they had entered into an affair together.

Watson hurried along with the glass of water for Charlie and gently laid her hand on her shoulder. Charlie was pale and had obviously been crying.

"Is there anything else I can do Sergeant?" Watson asked.

"Unless Charlotte would like you to stay?" He said, looking at Charlie.

"No." Charlie almost whispered but managed a little smile at Watson.

Watson half smiled and returned to her desk.

"Uncle Fred. My relationship with Jo – Josephine Collins is one of a best friend. We do everything together and therefore, perhaps people may take a dim view of it, but," She said, crossing her fingers in her lap. "Our friendship is very innocent."

"Then why should this man make such a serious allegation against you Charlotte? I can't help wondering if you've done something or said something to give him this idea!"

"I think I made an enemy of him when I first met Josephine. It was basically my fault that Collins threw her out of her family home." Charlie said, looking at her hands.

"Your fault? How?"

"It was after Josephine was raped by Robert Cruze. Brian Collins didn't believe her because Cruze was his best friend and I encouraged her to make a statement against Cruze. You probably remember the rest. After that Joey and I became such good friends. She came to stay with me at my lodgings and has done so on and off, since then." Charlie related.

"Why has she been living at your lodgings, Charlotte? And why wasn't I informed of this?" The Sergeant asked, obviously miffed. "This is totally unacceptable and against regulations. You have got yourself too involved and it must stop!"

"But Joey had nowhere else to go! I'm sorry Uncle Fred, I felt responsible for her, somehow. I know I should have told you, but so many things have happened since and I just got caught up in it all." Charlie said desperately. She swallowed and blinked back some tears.

The Sergeant sighed deeply and looked at Charlie over the top of his spectacles.

"Charlotte. I know you mean well, but you can't take on the world's problems. You have a responsibility to your colleagues and your position. You have compromised yourself and this young woman by your actions. You say your relationship is innocent, but regardless of that, gossip like this could ruin you."

The Sergeant became thoughtful for a moment or two and then looked at Charlie with kind eyes.

"Charlotte. You wouldn't be the first person to get caught up in relationship which, well, let's just say, is of a peculiar nature, if you follow my drift." He said, believing there was more to the relationship than Charlie was willing to admit.

Charlotte's face reddened.

"However, I must warn you; although, a woman, unlike a man can't be prosecuted for homosexuality, a dim view will be taken by the Superintendant if you should admit to such an affair. So, off the record, I'll say to you, please be careful. On record, if there are anymore rumours or complaints aimed at you with regard to this young woman, I can't be held responsible for the Forces actions. Do I make myself clear?"

Charlie nodded her head but said nothing.

"Good morning, Miss. Collins. Please take a seat." Miss. Harbottle said, pointing to yet another wooden chair, this time in her office.

"Now, I hope you are recovered since your accident, a few weeks ago?" She asked kindly.

"Yes, much better, I thank you." Joey replied, surprised that her incident had been remembered.

A rather slovenly looking girl of about Joey's own age knocked and walked into Miss. Harbottle's office, placing a cup of tea down on her desk.

"Tea!" She declared.

"Thank you, Mabel." Miss. Harbottle replied. "More in the saucer than in the cup." She muttered under her breath.

Joey grinned.

"Well now, Miss. Collins. I see by your application that you wish to apply to join the Women's Royal Naval Service, or as we know it, The Wrens. A worthy establishment if there ever was one. Now, I hope you have not got the idea that the life of a Wren is one of romance on the high seas, because it just isn't the case. Like all the Services, these young women work hard and are often involved in very dangerous situations."

"I quite understand, Miss. Harbottle." Joey said, nodding.

"Good. Now why do you think you would be suited to the Wrens?"

"I come from a sea-faring family, Miss. Harbottle. My Father and Grandfather were both at sea, as I was myself until only recently."

"Indeed?" Said the Civil Servant starring at Joey over the top of her spectacles. "Rather an unusual occupation for a young woman, if you don't mind me saying?"

"Not at all. The sea is in my blood, so to speak. I sail boats, I read maps and have firsthand experience of practical nautical and celestial navigation."

Miss. Harbottle looked astonished, but impressed by the young woman's credentials.

"Well," She said, smiling. "I'm sure you'll be a great asset to the service. Of course, it doesn't mean you will be going off to war with the men, but your work will be of the uppermost importance to the war effort. I shall submit your application. You will be able to choose your occupation within the service at a later date."

Joey smiled. It was the first job interview she had ever attended and felt rather pleased with herself.

"Well, Miss. Collins. Thank you for coming in to see me today. You will hear in due course; in a week or so. May I wish you good luck?"

"Thank you for your kindness, Miss. Harbottle."

Joey rose to take leave and shook the older woman's hand.

She almost skipped out of the Ministry building, relieved that the interview was over but proud of the outcome. It was something she had achieved herself. She looked forward to telling Charlie about it, though she made up her mind to play it down as it would no doubt mean a separation for them. She made her way back to the Whitstable bus stop ready for the journey home.

Upon her arrival, Joey could hardly wait to remove her suit. She felt uncomfortable and longed to get back into her usual style of blouse and slacks. She slipped on her casuals and plaited her hair, curling and pinning it up into a bun, and walked to the kitchen to make herself some lunch.

The household was quiet. Ruby had restarted School and Janet was at work in the tea rooms. Joey filled the kettle and as she lit the gas she spied a note on the table addressed to her, in Janet's hand writing. She read it.

_Joey,_

_Please can you call in at the Police Station as soon as you get home? _

_Thanks,_

_Janet._

Joey frowned at the note. Perhaps Charlie needed to see her about something. She turned off the gas and slipping on her cardigan, left the house.

"Charlotte. We will be speaking to Miss. Collins later today. I have given orders for her to be brought into the station. In the mean time, you will not be permitted to converse with the young woman in any way. In fact, from this moment, I am suspending you from duty pending the outcome of this case. I recommend you go home and think on what I have said." The Sergeant ordered, standing up.

Charlie almost stumbled out of the Sergeant's office and stood for a moment to catch her breath.

Watson jumped up and hurried over to Charlie.

"Are you okay?" She asked, kindly.

Charlie nodded.

"I have to go home. I've been suspended, pending the outcome of the complaint." Charlie said quietly.

"I know, love." Watson said.

At that moment, Joey Collins walked into the station.

"Charlie, what's going on?" She said, walking towards her girlfriend.

Charlie paled as she turned and spotted Joey.

"I'm sorry," interposed Watson. "Please will you come with me, Miss. Collins? This way."

"Charlie?" Joey said, nervously as she saw the anxiety on her lover's face. "What's going on!"

Watson took hold of Joey's arm and forcefully led her into the Sergeant's office.

Charlie stood by helplessly and watched as Joey's frightened and pale face disappeared out of sight. She quickly collected her belongings and left the station.


	48. Chapter 48

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 48

Charlie Buckton flagged down the four o'clock Canterbury bus. The bus stopped and she climbed aboard, finding an empty seat. She sat away from the other passengers, taking a window seat at the back. She had no need of company that afternoon.

The bus Conductress stepped up to her.

"Fares please?" She said making ready her ticket machine, which hung around her neck.

"One to Canterbury, please." Charlie said sadly.

The Conductress glanced at the sad young woman with concern.

"That'll be two 'n' six please, Miss." She said, producing a ticket by moving a dial and cranking a handle on the side of his ticket machine. "Can I help you at all, Miss? Are you unwell?" She asked kindly.

Charlie handed the young woman her money and accepted the ticket.

"I'm fine, thank you." Charlie replied and turned her head to the window.

***

Joey Collins left the Police Station feeling tired and anxious. Her feeling of elation from earlier in the day had quickly disappeared the moment she had seen Charlie's face. WPC Watson had explained that Charlie had been suspended from duty pending the outcome of her brother's complaint.

Joey was angry and devastated all at the same time. She had been told she was not allowed to see, let alone speak to Charlie and advised to move lodgings as soon as possible. WPC Watson had kindly suggested some rooms which were currently vacant in Nelson Road.

How would she ever be able to comfort Charlie after this?

***

Charlie stepped off of the bus and collided with a man trying to get on.

"Oh! I do beg your pardon madam - Charlie!" The man said with sudden surprise.

Charlie looked up at the man.

"Hugo! I thought you'd gone back to your unit." Charlie said, finding herself happy to see a friendly face.

"No, not yet." Hugo said, waving the bus on. "I've just been back to the hospital. They've checked my arm and its fine. I also popped by to see Alf out of hours. Mind you, don't tell the nurses!" He said winking and grinning.

"How is Mr. Stewart?" Charlie asked.

Alf Stewart had sustained some injuries after a window fell in on him after the bomb blast, the night of the WRVS dance.

"He's doing well. I think he'll be out in a day or so. So, what brings you into Canterbury on a Monday afternoon? Aren't you working?" Hugo asked with interest.

"No, I- I'm taking a few days leave." Charlie replied, awkwardly.

"Good, do you fancy some tea?" Hugo asked cheerily.

Charlie gently bit her bottom lip and sighed heavily.

"Yes, thanks. I can always do with a cup of tea. But what about your bus?" She said, watching it pull away.

"There are always other buses!" Hugo grinned.

***

Joey packed a few essentials and headed for the door. Upon impulse, she scribbled Charlie a note to say where she would be staying, if Charlie ever wanted to see her again. Joey blinked away a few tears.

"That was lovely, Hugo. Thank you." Charlie said, dabbing the corners of her lips with her napkin. "But I'd better not hold you up any longer." Charlie smiled, looking at her watch.

"The pleasure was all mine. You know, you do look sad, Charlie. If there's anything I can do, you only have to say."

"Thank you, Hugo." Charlie replied, looking down. "I don't think anyone can help."

"Hey! Have you any plans for this evening? As we're here, why don't we make a night of it?" Hugo suggested.

Charlie thought for a while. She didn't relish going home and having to face Janet or Ruby, and what if Joey was still in the house? She gave Hugo a half smile.

"I'm afraid I wouldn't be much company."

Hugo Austen had heard gossip from Martha about Charlie Buckton and Joey Collins, but Hugo couldn't quite believe that a woman as beautiful as Charlie would ever get caught up in something like that. Why would she? His ego wouldn't allow it.

"Hugo, I have to get myself a hotel for the night. Do you know of a nice one?" Charlie asked as they walked towards the Cathedral.

"Why?" Hugo asked curiously.

"I-I can't go home tonight. And I don't want to talk about it." She answered quickly, glancing at him.

"That's fine." Hugo said. "There's the Cathedral Gate Hotel over there." He said, pointing to the building next to the entrance gates to Canterbury Cathedral. "Pilgrims slept there! It's been around since 1438! Can you believe that?" He said, grinning. "Just hope they've changed the sheets since then!"

Charlie chuckled at the potted history of Canterbury she was receiving. Hugo wasn't such a bad man, after all.

"So," he continued. "What about that dinner then?"

***

Joey moved into her temporary lodgings in Nelson Road, Whitstable. They were comfortable enough and clean. The land lady, Mrs. Glover, made Joey feel welcome with a hot cup of tea.

"There dear," She said, handing over the steaming beverage. "All cosy now."

Joey gratefully accepted the drink and looked around the room.

"Breakfast is a seven thirty and will you be requiring a meal at lunchtime?" Mrs. Glover asked.

"I'm not really sure at the moment." Joey replied, her heart already pining for Charlie. "Can I let you know?"

"Of course, love. Now, you get yourself unpacked and I'll get about my business. If you want anything, give me a call." The kind land lady said as she bustled out of Joey's room.

Joey sat on the edge of the lumpy bed. Her tears began to fall freely, dripping one by one into her lap.

***

Charlie booked herself into the Cathedral Gate Hotel. Hugo left her promising to pick her up at seven o'clock for dinner. She walked over to the window and which looked out onto the Buttermarket. She watched as the modern day pilgrims walked to and fro about their busy lives. Tears began to cascade down her face and she screwed her eyelids shut, trying to shut out the pain which was never far away.

"Joey! Oh Joey!" She cried and flung herself on the bed.


	49. Chapter 49

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 49

The evening had been very pleasant. Lieutenant Hugo Austen had been wining and dining Miss. Charlie Buckton handsomely. They were dining at the County Hotel, Canterbury. Hugo knew the manager very well and the fare served was admirable for war time, and not all black market!

"So, Charlie," Hugo said, filling Charlie's wine glass, yet again. "You've become quite the headliner in Whitstable recently." He grinned.

Charlie shot him an anguished look.

"It's okay", Hugo said, holding up his hands. "I'm sure it's all rumour!"

"Of course it's all rumour!" Charlie hissed, pain entering her heart.

"Well, you know what they say, '_there's no smoke without fire'!_" Hugo challenged.

Charlie coloured and looked at her empty dessert plate.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Well, it would explain why you've never succumbed to my gallant charms!" He grinned, mischievously.

"Hugo, please! Not here." Charlie said, frowning and looking about her.

Hugo leant across the table and took Charlie's soft hand in his own.

"If it were true, it would make you all the more interesting." He smirked.

Charlie was getting tired of his probing and innuendoes.

"I think I'd like to go back to my hotel now, Hugo."

"Waiter!" Hugo called.

***

Joey lay in her bed. She hadn't managed to get any rest. Her mind was full of Charlie, wondering how and where she was. Ruby read the note Joey had left for Charlie. Her sister had not come home from work and Ruby was worried about her and had hurried off to Joey's new lodgings wondering if Charlie was there.

"No." Joey said quietly to Ruby. "I don't know where she is. All I know is that I'm not allowed to see or speak to her until the mess, which, my big, brave brother has got us into, is resolved."

"But where would Charlie be? Could she still be at the Police Station, do you think?"

"No, Ruby. She left before I did. Don't worry sweetheart, I'm sure she's alright. Maybe she is staying with a friend for the night." Joey suggested, trying to put her young friend's mind at rest.

"But Charlie doesn't have any friends apart from you!"

Joey grinned.

"I'm sure she'll be with Georgiana Watson or someone like that." She said, kindly.

Ruby sighed.

"Come on, off you go home now. It's getting late and Charlie won't want you roaming the streets in the dark." Joey said, smiling. "I'll see you to the end of your road."

Ruby thanked Joey and they left.

***

Hugo walked Charlie back to the Canterbury Gate Hotel.

"Well, thank you Hugo for a lovely evening. I hope you have a safe journey back to your unit when you leave." Charlie said pleasantly.

"Thank you Charlie." Hugo said smiling and guiding Charlie into the hotel lobby.

"Room six and seven, please." Hugo said to the elderly gentleman behind the desk.

The gentleman handed Hugo both sets of keys as Charlie looked on in astonishment.

"Hugo! Are you staying here too?" She asked.

"Well, I can't get transport until tomorrow, so when I left you this afternoon, I booked myself in!"

Charlie stared at him in disbelief.

"Oh. Well, thank you again for a lovely evening." She said feeling a little uncomfortable.

"I'll see you to your room." Hugo purred.

They walked up the stairs in silence. They reached their landing and Hugo turned to Charlie and took her hand.

"You know Charlie, if it wasn't for your, let's say 'change in direction', we could've had a lot of fun tonight!" He winked.

"Hugo, I haven't...changed direction, as you so nicely put it!" Charlie said, beginning to get annoyed.

"Haven't you?" He smiled. "Go on then. Prove it!"

Charlie in the frustration of trying to hide her affair with Joey suddenly pulled Hugo to her, placing her lips very firmly on his. Hugo, accepting her challenge, quickly drew his strong arms around her and manoeuvred her into his bedroom kicking the door closed behind them.

**_Oh my gawd!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	50. Chapter 50

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 50

Hugo and Charlie kissed passionately. Hugo guided Charlie backwards towards his bed and fumbled with the buttons down the front of her dress. He finished undoing the fifth button and slipped his rough hand inside her dress onto her breast. Charlie gasped and stepped backwards and fell onto the bed. Hugo took his opportunity and leapt on top of her, roughly dragging down the shoulders of her pretty dress and a bra straps with it.

"No! Hugo, stop!" Charlie said, struggling to get from under Hugo's weight. "Please! I don't want this." She cried, pushing him to one side.

"Charlie!" He said, anxiously. "What's wrong, I thought..."

"Well, you thought wrong, Hugo." Charlie said, jumping to her feet and re-arranging her attire. "I'm sorry, I just can't do this!"

"It's Joey, isn't it!" He said, with frustration in his voice.

Charlie hung her head and just nodded. Tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" She sobbed.

Hugo lay for some moments watching Charlie in her distressed state. At long last he heaved himself off the bed and walked over to the distraught girl.

"Hey, come on. It's not as bad as all that. These things happen." He said, gently.

"Oh, Hugo! I'm so messed up!" Charlie wailed as Hugo took her in his arms to comfort her.

"Now then, love. Don't take on so. Everything will be alright, you just see." Hugo said smiling.

Charlie softly sobbed for a few moments and gratefully blew her nose on the white handkerchief Hugo offered.

"I think I'll take myself off to my room now." Charlie said, shyly. "I'm grateful to you, Hugo." Kissing his cheek and leaving the room.

***

Joey awoke the following morning. She looked around her new bedroom and felt very lonely. She had never lived without someone familiar being about her, but she would have to start getting used to it soon. When she received her call-up from the Wrens, she would have no one to tuck her in and gently kiss her 'good night'.

She gradually heaved herself out of bed and sat on the edge. Her thoughts strayed to Charlie. She wondered if she had gone home the night before and how would she be feeling. Her heart felt like a lead balloon as she washed and made herself ready for breakfast.

***

"Good morning, Charlie! May I join you?" Hugo asked politely as he entered the dining room of the hotel.

Charlie smiled at Hugo.

"Yes, of course."

Hugo settled himself down and a waitress came along to take their order.

"How did you sleep?" Hugo asked.

"Well, not so good. I had a lot to think about. I'm sorry; I treated you badly last night."

"Oh, don't worry. Worse things happen at sea, Charlie. Speaking of which, I'm catching the nine thirty train to London, this morning. I'm hoping to get a connection to my unit from there." He said, mouthing "Scotland" silently to her. "Careless talk and all that!"

"I wish you well, Hugo." Charlie replied.

The couple stepped out of the hotel.

"Well, what are you going to do with your day?" Hugo asked Charlie, glancing towards the Cathedral.

"I'm going to buy a huge bunch of flowers, if there's any to be had, then, I'm going home!" Charlie said with a huge smile on her face.

"To a certain young lady?" Hugo whispered.

"To a certain young lady." Charlie confirmed with a blush.

"Good luck, Charlie." Hugo said, kissing Charlie gently on the lips.

"Good bye, Hugo. You're a good friend. God bless you." Charlie replied.

They held hands briefly and then walked in opposite directions.

***

Colleen Smart had been discharged from hospital in Canterbury that morning. She had been admitted on the night of the Whitstable bombing and had been confined to bed for a few days until they were quite sure the small head wound, which she had sustained in the blast, was of no danger to her. The kind Dr. Armstrong had encouraged Colleen to get out of bed and walk around. That was until she started to upset the other patients in the ward. Before she left, she paid a visit to her long suffering brother, Alf Stewart, who told her in no uncertain terms to "be off" and let him have some peace.

It was a lovely morning, so she decided to walk into the Cathedral to send up a prayer of thanks for the safe deliverance of Alf and herself.

She walked along and had just arrived in the Buttermarket when she noticed a familiar couple walking out of the Cathedral Gate Hotel together. She smiled thinking what a nice couple they made as she watched them embrace.

"I was right." She muttered to herself. "I was right!" And smiling smugly, wandered off into the grounds of Canterbury Cathedral.

**_Oh Ye of little faith, eh? As if..._**


	51. Chapter 51

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 51

Charlie travelled home on the Whitstable bus finding it very hard to not to smile. She had managed to buy some flowers for Joey and was looking forward to seeing her girlfriend again. Her heart beat faster in anticipation and she imagined what she was going to say to her. She was not proud of the way she had encouraged Hugo to make love to her to prove that the rumours about her were untrue. It had been unfair to Hugo and she had nearly made the biggest mistake of her life.

***

Joey walked into town to buy herself a morning newspaper. She walked down to the sea with a mind to read and try and waste a little of the day. She found a bench and sat down. After reading a few news items, she rested the paper down on the spare seat beside her and sighed.

***

Charlie jumped off at the bus stop. She took a look at the sea and breathed in its saltiness and exhaled. Her head was clearer than when she'd left Whitstable the day before. Of one thing she was sure. She loved Joey and needed her and whatever happened from now on, even if it meant the loss of her beloved job, it was Joey whom she wanted to be with day and night, night and day.

Charlie hurried home hoping Joey would be there, but found the house empty and felt disappointed. After filling the kettle with water and placing it on the stove, she noticed two notes addressed to her on the table. She recognised Joey's writing and immediately opened it. It simply read:

_Dear Charlie, _

_I'm sorry for all the pain you are suffering. I wish I could make it all better, but I fear things have gone too far this time. Your colleague suggested I move away and has given me this address (see over) to live at. I hope you can forgive me for all your sorrows._

_With love,_

_Joey. xx_

Charlie read Joey's sad little note wished with all her heart she could hold her in her arms to make her understand that she didn't blame her for all their troubles. She wondered if Joey was at her lodgings now. She fought an impulse to rush off immediately and instead read the other note.

It was dated Tuesday on Police note paper.

_Dear Charlotte,_

_Please to come to the Police Station as soon as possible._

_Yours,_

_Georgina Watson._

Charlie's heart jumped in anticipation of what news the station might impart. She grabbed her bag and gas mask box and left immediately.

***

Charlie walked into the station and was met by a smiling faced Watson.

"Georgina?" Charlie anxiously asked.

"It's all okay!" Her colleague whispered. "The old man will want to tell you himself, but you're in the clear." She said, as pleased as if she was getting the news about herself.

"Oh, George!" Charlie said, grabbing Watson's hands. "That's marvellous! May I go in now?"

"Yes, go right in!"

Charlie knocked at the Sergeant's office door and waited for permission to enter.

"Come in!"

Charlie opened the door and half smiled at the Sergeant.

"Come in, Charlotte. Please close the door."

Charlie did as she was bid.

"Please take a seat. Well, I'm very pleased to say that Mr. Collins' complaint has been quashed after a very hot denial from your friend Miss. Collins of any misconduct on your part, Charlotte. She confirmed that you were good friends but that was as far as the relationship went. She denied at anytime becoming involved in a sexual relationship with you. She was also most emphatic that you should take out a counter claim, against her brother, for damages to your reputation. This of course could be put into..."

"No! Uncle Fred. I don't want to take it any further. I just want to forget the whole thing. Please, let it drop." Charlie urged.

"As you wish, Charlotte. Now, I suggest you take the rest of the day off and be back here, bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Yes Sergeant!" Charlie said, smiling.

She was about to leave when she stopped and turned. She kissed the Sergeant on the cheek and smiled. The Sergeant blushed and Charlie left his office.

***

Charlie walked away from the Police Station feeling like a cloud had been lifted. Her one aim now was to find Joey and if she was willing, to secretly continue their affair. She took Joey's note from her pocket and checked the address and wandered off in the general direction.

A lone figure sitting on a bench, down near the beach, caught her eye. She grinned and started to walk towards the bench, her grin broadening into a huge smile when she reached it.

"Joey!" She whispered.

Joey's head shot round in a moment hearing Charlie's sweet voice and almost launched herself at the girl.

"Charlie! I've been so worried! Where were you?" Joey cried.

"I'm here now, and Joey, I'm cleared of the charges!" Charlie said, happily.

Joey gave a sigh of relief and she pulled Charlie down onto the bench with her.

"God! Charlie, I was so worried. Ruby came 'round to my lodging last night, worried that you hadn't come home. I tried to pacify her, but couldn't do it for myself!" Joey squeaked.

Charlie took hold of Joey's hand.

"Here, flowers for you!"

"Charlie, they're beautiful! Nobody has ever given my flowers before!" Joey said smiling with happiness.

"I stayed at a hotel outside of town." Charlie said, only telling part of the story. "When I got home, I found your note and a note from Watson calling me into the station. Oh, Joey! I'm so relieved." She said, her eyes, moist with tears.

"Charlie, I love you so much and have missed you!" Joey said, wishing she could take hold of Charlie to hug and kiss her.

"You could show me your lodgings!" Suggested Charlie, wanting and needing to be alone with Joey.

Joey was up on her feet in a moment and pulling Charlie along side of her.


	52. Chapter 52

The Very Thought of You

**_Hello everyone. Thank you all for reading and a special thank you to my regular reviewers. Much appreciated! Well, as you can see, this story is slowly winding to an end. We're not quite there yet, so stay tuned. 'We can take it!' S&L xx_**

Chapter 52

Joey thanked Mrs. Glover for her kindness and paid her for the night's bed and board. Charlie smiled at Joey as they left the house, both having spent an entire afternoon in each other's arms making love.

They walked along the beach path passing the Old Neptune pub and listening briefly to the piano tinkling away inside.

"This is where I first saw and fell in love with you." Charlie said turning to Joey.

"Fell in love with me?" Joey asked incredulously.

"Of course, I didn't know it then, except I knew you and I were going to be involved in each other's lives somehow." Charlie said smiling happily.

Joey grinned and thought again just how lucky she was to have Charlie in her life, even though so far, it had been something of a rocky ride. They continued to walk.

"Charlie, when we made love this afternoon, you almost seemed, oh, I don't know, desperate, I guess. I'm not complaining because you were wonderful!" Joey said, grinning and briefly letting her fingertips stoke Charlie's arm, "but I've never known you like that before!"

Charlie said nothing. She knew she had been 'desperate'. Desperate to show Joey just how much she loved and needed her; trying also, to eliminate the recollection of the previous evening.

"Charlie?"

"I suppose I was desperate. The day before I felt my world was ending. I had all but lost my reputation, job and you all in one go! I never want to go through that again, Jo."

"Charlie, you'll never have to worry about the latter." Joey smiled.

Charlie caught hold of Joey's hand in the fading light and pulled her onto a little secluded pathway which led from the coastal path to an adjacent street in town. She gathered Joey into her arms and placed her lips on Joey's and gently moved them around enjoying the feel of the other girl's warm return.

Joey gently broke away first.

"Charlie, let's go home. We're taking chances here." She whispered.

"Tonight, my darling, I don't give a damn!"

***

"Charlie!" Ruby screamed, jumping out of her chair and flinging her arms around her beloved sister, as the girls arrived home.

"Where on earth have you been?"

"I had to get a way for the night, Ruby. I was fine, so don't worry."

"S'more than we were, eh, Janet?" Ruby looked at Janet, as she walked into the room.

"There you are, Charlie. We were wondering about you!"

"Yes, I think lots of people have been!" Charlie said, grinning at Joey.

Joey smirked.

"I take it everything's alright now?" Janet asked.

"Yes, all charges have been dropped and I'm back on the beat tomorrow, bright and early!"

"Good. Now, what about a nice cup of tea?"

***

Two days later, Joey walked into the bakers in town to buy a loaf of bread. She handed over her ration book and Colleen Smart signed and tore out the coupon; handed the book back to Joey and accepted her cash for the purchase.

"I saw your friend Constable Buckton on Tuesday morning!" Said Colleen with a glint in her eye.

"Did you?" Joey asked placing the loaf in her string bag.

"Oh yes! She looked so happy!" Colleen recalled. "Standing there with that gallant Lieutenant Austin. My! What a good looking couple they make!" She said, sighing.

Joey's head shot up and she stared at Colleen in disbelief.

"With Hugo Austin? On Tuesday morning?" Joey croaked.

"Yes, that's right. He was wearing that very smart Naval Uniform of his." Colleen continued, not noticing Joey paling.

"Where was this?" Joey asked quietly.

"In Canterbury. I'd just left hospital and they were just stepping out of the Cathedral Gate Hotel together. I was about to go in and say a prayer, in the Cathedral, [not the Cathedral Gate Hotel, you understand,] for save deliverance of me and brother Alf, when I saw them."

"Did-did you speak to them?" Joey stuttered.

"No dear. I didn't want to intrude. I credit myself with being the most discrete person in Whitstable and possibly the whole of Kent." Colleen wittered.

Joey was stunned. She didn't want to believe the old woman's tale, but why would she make up something like this? Hugo Austin and Charlie? Charlie and Hugo Austin? Joey began to feel shaky. She put her purse into her pocket and left the shop.

"You've forgotten your change, young lady!" Colleen yelled as Joey walked away.

***

Joey dropped off the shopping at Janet's and took herself off for a walk. Her mind was exploding with this new bomb shell which Colleen had dropped a few minutes before. Charlie? Her Charlie? With Hugo Austin? She couldn't comprehend it! Why? Why? Why had Charlie lied to her? Why did she say she loved her then sleep with Hugo Austen? Why had she been in Canterbury? She'd said she'd stayed in a hotel outside of Whitstable. Why had she done it?

Joey clutched her mouth with her hand as hot tears cascaded down her face. She started to run. She needed to get far away and be alone. She ran until her body could take no more and threw herself down onto some grass and cried hot bitter tears.

***

Charlie arrived home from work that night, looking forward to going into town, to the pictures, with Joey and Ruby.

"Hi Ruby!" Charlie said cheerfully. "Joey home?"

"No. I haven't seen her since I got home from School. She's been in though because she's left the shopping on the table." Ruby said gesturing to the string bag. "Surprised she didn't put the shopping away. You know how neat and tidy she is with everything. And she's got some post over there which she hasn't opened yet, so I guess she's been out the better part of the day." Ruby mused.

"Well, I'm going to get changed." Charlie said, hurrying to her room. "She's probably been up at the allotment."

***

Joey sat upright, wiping her tear soaked face with her sleeve. She sniffed, trying to clear her moist nose. She took a deep breath and stood, feeling a little shaky. There was nothing else for it. She would move out of Janet's house for good. She'd ask Mrs. Glover if she could lodge with her for a few days until her call up came. With this resolution, Joey made for the town.

***

Charlie came out of her bedroom having dressed very carefully for her date with Joey. She wore a very pretty knee length dress, the skirt pleated, in pale green with a short bolero jacket. Her high heels were trimmed with little bows. She made sure her seamed stocking were straight and walked into the kitchen, expecting to find Joey ready and waiting. Instead, Ruby sat listening to the wireless.

"Didn't Joey come in?" Charlie asked; disappointed.

"No." Ruby replied. "When are we going out?"

"Well, now, but if Joey isn't home yet..."

"Shall I go out and look for her up at the allotment?" Ruby offered.

"No. Just go and get yourself ready." Charlie said, getting worried.

***

Ruby had only been gone a few moments when the kitchen door opened and Joey stepped inside.

"Jo, I was getting wor- Joey sweetheart! What on earth's wrong?" Charlie cried, seeing the puffy red-rimmed eyes. She hurried over to her girlfriend.

"Don't touch me!" Joey growled.

Charlie swallowed and stepped back noticing the dangerous look in Joey's eyes.

"Joey! What's wrong?" Charlie said, her heart thumping.

"Do I really need to spell it out?" Joey said her red eyes glaring back at Charlie's.

Charlie swallowed again.

"I don't know what you mean. Please tell me!"

Joey breathed rapidly. Every pulse in her body throbbed with grief.

"I'm not stupid Charlie! But I can only conclude that you must be! How long did you think you could keep up this pretence about you and Hugo Austin?" She hissed.

"Hugo?" Charlie gulped and flushed.

"Yes, your face says it all, Charlie! And you know what? The funny thing is, if it wasn't for that silly old busy body in the bakers, I'd never have been any the wiser for it!"

"Joey! I still don't understand. What about me and Hugo?"

"You were seen in broad day light, Charlie, coming out of a hotel in Canterbury on Tuesday morning, all over each other it would appear."

"Joey! You've got it all wrong! It wasn't like that, it was..."

"Tell me, Charlie, what was it like? Did he please you? Was he good? Can he do things for you that I can't?" Joey fired.

"NO!" Charlie almost shouted. "I didn't sleep with him!"

"And you expect me to believe that?" Joey screamed.

"Yes." Charlie said, quietly.

***

Ruby sat in her room hearing the raised voices of her sister and Joey. She knew this was not the time to walk into the kitchen but instead, sat biting her finger nails, worried this sudden explosion might be extremely serious.

***

"Joey! You've got to believe me! I would never do that to you. I love you too much. I couldn't and wouldn't let anyone else touch me!" Charlie cried; distraught.

"Then why were you with him and why did you lie to me?" Joey shouted.

"I didn't lie to you, I said I was in an hotel outside of town – I should have said it was in Canterbury, I know, but, Oh, Jo!"

"Why were you with him?" Joey questioned again.

"I met him as I got off the Canterbury bus. He was about to leave town, but changed his mind and we spent the rest of the day together." Charlie explained.

"How cosy. I hope he gave you afternoon tea and cakes."

"Yes."

Joey laughed dangerously.

"Obviously that wasn't the only thing he gave you!"

Charlie slumped on to a kitchen chair, now too weary to argue.

"Believe me or believe me not, Joey. I can't tell you anymore than I have already. You obviously don't believe me and so there's no point in saying anything else, is there?"

Joey remained silent. Too angry and verging on tears. She swallowed and quietly said,

"Excuse me." And headed for Charlie's bedroom closing the door behind her.

***

Ruby, hearing the argument abating, ventured out of her room and walked into the kitchen to find her sister quietly sobbing at the kitchen table. She gently put her arms around Charlie and hugged her.

***

Joey, once again, packed her things and made ready to leave. She took a quick look around the room and opened the bedroom door. Not wishing to encounter Charlie, she took her belongings and left the house through the front door.

Charlie and Ruby heard the door close and looked up.

"She's gone, Ruby. She's gone."


	53. Chapter 53

The Very Thought of You

Chapter 53

The day Joey Collins walked out on Charlie Buckton was the day the light went out of Charlie's life. Her sister, Ruby, did what she could to help her sibling over her great sorrow, but just couldn't reach her. That same night, there was a great thunder storm.

The day had been humid and the evening sultry and as Charlie lay prostrate with grief on her bed, the first big flash of lightening arrived closely followed by a huge clap of thunder.

Joey sat at the bedroom window in her new lodgings in Mrs. Glover's house. She watched as the rain hit the window. With each clap of thunder, the window frames shook with the force. She shivered involuntarily and wrapped her arms around herself missing those warm arms that would never hold her again.

She remembered she had mail which had been delivered that day to Janet's house and was still waiting to be opened. One was an official looking brown envelope; her name and address typed neatly on the front. She tore open the envelope and took out its contents. Her eyes devoured the words on the paper. When at last she finished reading, she held the letter in her hand, and once again returned her attention to the rain on the window.

***

Charlie got up for work the next morning feeling like she had a hangover. Her eyes hurt from constant crying and her head ached. She could not stomach the breakfast offered by Janet, who grieved for her friend, having been made aware of some of the circumstances by Ruby.

"Do you think you should be going into work today, love?" She asked kindly.

"Well, I've got to face it at some time." Charlie said, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"You could try talking to her?" Janet suggested quietly. "Have the day off and talk?"

Charlie sat thinking about Janet's suggestion.

"What if she won't see me?" Charlie said at last.

"She loves you Charlie. She will see you. She won't be able to stop herself."

Charlie was not so sure. She knew Joey was bitterly upset and disappointed and doubted she would be ready to forgive and forget, even though Charlie was innocent.

"Maybe I will have the day off. I'll go for a walk to try and clear this headache." She muttered.

Janet smiled sadly at her friend. She wasn't aware of all the circumstances surrounding her friend's misery, but felt for her all the same. She put a friendly hand on Charlie's arm, squeezing it.

***

On Friday, Joey gave notice to her landlady that she would be leaving on the following day. She would be catching the nine thirty train from Whitstable to get her into Victoria Station, London, an hour and fifteen minutes later, depending on delays due to repairs to bomb damaged lines and other such hazards.

She decided to take a letter around to her brother's house to let him know that she had received her call up and was leaving the next day. Even though she didn't want to have any contact with him, he was her only relative and therefore, should be informed. She wrote her letter and placed it in an envelope.

***

Charlie asked Janet if she would pop into the Police Station on her way to the tea shop, to pass on the message that Charlie was sick. This Janet did gladly.

***

Charlie put on her slacks and a short sleeved, knitted jumper and left the house. She made her way to the harbour in hopes of clearing her head. She found herself walking the same route she had taken the day she planned to speak to Joey about her assort. She stood watching the fishing boats bobbing up and down on the water. She felt a chilly breeze coming off the sea and was about to head for home when she saw Joey popping an envelope through her brother's door. Before she realised what she was doing, Charlie found herself running towards Joey and calling out to her, frantically.

Joey looked around in alarm but was frozen to the spot. She hadn't wanted to encounter Charlie, but now there was no choice.

In a moment, Charlie stood by her side and gave Joey a half smile.

"What do you want, Charlie?" Was the cold response.

"Joey, please can we talk?"

"We've nothing to talk about Charlie."

"Joey, please. I have to speak to you!" She said laying her hand on Joey's arm trying to detain the other girl as she turned to go.

Joey whipped her arm away.

"Leave me alone, Charlie." Joey warned.

"I can't. I love you too much!" Charlie cried.

"Tell that to the Marines!" Joey sneered.

Charlie was crestfallen. Her heart was breaking and Joey hated her.

"Joey, please give me time to explain what happened. Please, I beg you!"

Joey sighed deeply. She hated seeing Charlie so upset and wanted desperately to take hold of her and comfort her, but she felt the victim here, not Charlie. She needed to be strong.

"Why did you do it Charlie?" She asked calmly.

"Joey, I didn't do anything apart from have tea and dinner with Hugo. We just stayed at the same hotel over night, in separate rooms, and breakfasted together the next morning. Then we said goodbye – he's gone back to his unit and I came home, with flowers for you." The last few words she spoke very quietly.

Joey looked down at the ground frightened to look at Charlie in case she gave in to those beautiful blue eyes.

"Charlie, I need some time to sort this out in my mind. I'm sorry you are so upset. I have to go." Joey said turning and walking away from Charlie.

"But Joey!" Charlie cried out.

Joey kept on walking.

**_Oh dear!!! Will Joey ever forgive poor wronged Charlie? Tune in tomorrow for the finale. xx_**


	54. Chapter 54

The Very Thought of You

**_Well, Chaps, this is the last chapter of the story. Thank you for taking the time to read it and I hope you have enjoyed it. Many thanks to the reviewers. "We'll meet again!" (I hope!) ~Sweet&Lovely~ xxx_**

Chapter 54

Charlie woke early on Saturday morning. She made her way to the kitchen and found her young sister already up and dressed.

"You're up early for a Saturday." Charlie commented, looking at the clock. It was seven o'clock.

"So are you!" Ruby replied.

"Are you going out or something?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I thought I would go and call on a friend."

"Oh yes, and who, of all your friends, would be up at this time of the day?" Charlie asked with a smile.

"Joey Collins." Ruby said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Joey?" Charlie said, her heart beating a little faster. "Why?"

"Well, she's my friend and I want to know she's alright."

"She won't talk to you."

"She might."

"She won't talk to you because you're my sister!" Charlie said, stating the obvious.

"She might." Ruby repeated, "As it's me."

Charlie stared at Ruby.

"Aren't you even going to try again?" Ruby exploded.

Charlie jumped at her little sister's outburst.

"She won't talk to me Ruby! I've tried, but she keeps running away from me!" Charlie said, tears filling her eyes.

"Fight for her Charlie! Get down on your knees and beg if necessary!"

Charlie chewed her finger nail. She shook her head and walked back to her room.

"That's it Charlie. Give up." Ruby sighed.

***

"Miss. Collins! There's a visitor for you!" Mrs. Glover, her landlady called.

Joey's heart sunk. Could this be Charlie?

"Thank you, Mrs. Glover. I'm on my way."

Joey finished buttoning up her suit jacket and left the bedroom; slowly walking down the stairs. She was more than a little surprised to see the younger Buckton sister standing in the hallway.

"Ruby!" She said and smiled.

Ruby's eyes filled with tears and ran to Joey who welcomed her with a hug.

"Oh, Joey! I'm so sorry for the way things have worked out." Ruby sobbed.

"Come up to my room." Joey said, taking a tearful Ruby by the hand and leading her up the stairs. She closed the door behind them.

"Ruby, I can't begin to tell you how sad I am about the way things have worked out. I really believed your sister and I would be together forever, but..."

"You can, Joey! Charlie loves you beyond belief and is heartbroken that you won't listen to her." Ruby pleaded.

"Ruby, I have listened to her and I'm sorry, but I can't stop thinking about her and Hugo Austin!"

Ruby sighed. Her sister and her sister's friend were both being stubborn.

"Well, there's nothing more to be said." Ruby said sadly. She looked about the room.

"Are you packing, Joey?" Ruby asked, noticing the suitcase open on the bed.

"Yes Ruby. I am. I'm leaving today."

"Where are you going?" The younger girl asked, noticing Joey's suit.

"I'm going to London, then after that, I don't know."

"Joey, you don't have to do this, you don't have to go away. It will tear Charlie apart. Please don't do it!" Ruby begged.

"Ruby, I'm sorry. I have no choice."

Joey took Ruby into her arms and they cried together.

***

Charlie was sitting at the breakfast table when Ruby came dashing through the kitchen door.

"Charlie! Quickly! Joey's leaving. She's going to London and then going on somewhere else after. You've got to hurry. She's catching a train." Ruby cried.

Charlie was up and out of her seat in a moment.

"When is the train due to leave?" She called putting her shoes on.

"I don't know, but soon!"

With that, Charlie flew out of the door and ran as fast as her legs would allow to Joey's lodgings. She arrived panting, and hammered loudly on the front door. Mrs. Glover opened it looking slightly miffed at the visitor's noisy request for entry.

***

"I'm not deaf!" She said.

"I have to speak to Miss. Collins, urgently!" Charlie pleaded.

"Pardon?" The landlady said.

"Joey, I need to speak to Joey Collins!"

"Well, you can't. She left here fifteen minutes ago. She's off to the station to catch a train. Good morning to you." And with that, closed the door in Charlie's face.

Charlie stood for a few moments, gathering her wits. Suddenly she turned on her heel and made for the railway station.

***

Joey stood on the station platform. It was quiet as no one else was around, apart from the lady porter sweeping up some leaves at the other end of the platform. A tap, tap, tap of shoes running along the platform made Joey look behind her; it was Charlie running towards her, with a platform ticket in her hand.

"Joey! I thought I'd missed you!"

"Charlie, you shouldn't have come." Joey said, her voice breaking and tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"Joey, please don't leave me, we can work this out. I love you so much. My heart is breaking, please Joey?" Charlie pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Charlie, I have no choice. I've been called up. I've joined the Wrens."

Charlie stared at Joey open mouthed. She had totally forgotten about Joey's interview. It had been on the same day as she had been suspended from work and had stayed the night in Canterbury.

"Joey, I'd – you never said...Oh Jo!" Charlie dissolved into tears.

Joey heard the distant rumbling of a train coming along the rails.

"I really have to go." Joey said, picking up her case and gas mask box. "I'll miss you."

Charlie stared at Joey for a few moments and then glanced back at the steam engine nearing the station platform.

"Joey, I..."

Joey dropped her case and bags and hastily pulled Charlie towards her and tenderly kissed her on the lips. She soon broke apart and stooped to pick up her luggage.

Charlie remembered the little China boat which she had found in her bedroom that morning and took it out of her pocket.

"I found this. You won't want to leave it behind."

Joey took the little boat and kissed it.

"You look after it for me." She said, handing it back to Charlie.

"Take care of yourself, Joey." Charlie said, sadly. "Maybe when you have some leave we could..."

The train had now pulled in and the steam from the engine's boiler hissed preventing Charlie from finishing her sentence.

"I don't know, Charlie. I'm sorry, I have to go." Joey said, boarding the train and slamming the carriage door behind her. She leaned out of the carriage window. "God bless you."

"Good bye, my love. God bless you too." Charlie said, tears streaming from her eyes.

The Station Master blew his shrill whistle and the Fireman waved his flag and the train grunted into life and began to chug out of the station.

Charlie anxiously looked at Joey who hung out of the window.

"I love you!" Joey silently mouthed to Charlie.

"I love you too!" Charlie silently mouthed back.

Their eyes never broke contact as the train continued on its way out of the station; with each blast of steam from its funnel, tearing the two girls apart.

Charlie watched as the train rounded the bend and disappeared from view taking the love of her life with it. She stood a lonely figure on the platform; still gripping onto Joey's little china boat. She heard the train whistle blow in the distance, as it made its way towards London.

"_**I see your face in every flower, your eyes in stars above. It's just the thought of you, the very thought of you, my love.**_"

**~ The End ~ **

**(Or is it?) **

_**COMING SOON, TO A FANFIC NEAR YOU, "I'LL BE SEEING YOU"**_


End file.
